


A night to Remember

by ErinTheOtaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Dominant Bottom, Double Penetration, Kidnapping, Kind of rapey but only at the start, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Showers, Sixsome, Violence, Yaoi, sevensome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheOtaku/pseuds/ErinTheOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The generation of miracles have held back their feelings for Kuroko for too long, and decide to kidnap him for a night none of them will never forget. Shameless PWP, rated M for a good reason, the first 2 chapters are all of the GOMxKuroko (a.k.a sixsomes) , the rest are all one on one chapters with each member of the generation of miracles, and the last chapter is GOMxKurokoxKagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my stories from fanfiction.net on here too, so if by any chance this seems familiar, that is why. :) Enjoy!

It was just an everyday afternoon for Kuroko Tetsuya. He had just left basketball practice at Seirin High, and was now walking home. He didn't have any plans in particular, nowhere he had to go on the way home. But while he didn't have any, there was a group of five boys secretly following Kuroko that afternoon, and they had their own plans for him. Those five boys all had one thing in common, their infatuation with their old shadow. Time had passed, they had all moved on to different lives at different high schools, but none of them could possibly forget the feelings they held for a certain ex-teammate of theirs. But even if they could forget, none of them wanted to, and none of them were willing to give them up. And so they had made their plans to reluctantly share the boy, all of them knowing that if they asked Kuroko to pick between them, it would never have a happy ending. They had collectively come up with the plan to wait outside the gates of Seirin until Kuroko came out, and then to follow him home, or at least until they got somewhere more private. Where no one would notice them. And as Kuroko walked into the secluded alley he used as a shortcut home, the generation of miracles made their move. Kuroko barely had time to react before he was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head done by someone so blindingly fast, he must have been running on pure animal instinct. In his last few seconds of consciousness Kuroko heard a familiar voice command someone to pick him up and carry him. The last thing he felt were large hands grabbing him and pulling him up, and the last thing he saw was a few strands of purple hair.  
   
*Suddenly scene change!*  
   
He awoke to darkness. He was sure he was awake, certain of it. But when he opened his eyes, all he could see was black. That was when he started to panic. All around him he could hear hushed voices which sounded all too familiar. He tried moving his arms, his legs, anything. But all that gained him was the bite of the cold metal around his wrists and ankles, locking him in place. He struggled to move, pulled with all his strength away from the metal holding him down, but no matter how he moved or how hard he pulled, he couldn't get free. He was really panicking now. He tried to slow his breathing, to calm himself down and think about the situation he was in. He was blindfolded, and trapped somewhere. He thought back to the last thing he could remember. Walking home from school, he had entered the shortcut he took just like always. It had happened then. They had taken him then. A slight gust of cold wind rippled across his body, bringing him mind back from the past and suddenly making him aware that he wasn't wearing anything. He couldn't keep his breathing steady anymore, he was afraid. He started to hyperventilate, feeling more terrified than he had even been in his entire life. Who had done this to him? Why did they take him here? And most importantly, what were they going to do to him next?  
"Tetsuya, you don't need to look so scared. We're your friends. You're not scared of your friends, right?" A voice ripped through the silence as Kuroko felt a warm hand running through his hair, the speaker trying to comfort him. The voice sent shivers through him, he knew who owned it, and he had every reason to be afraid.  
"A-Akashi kun? You're Akashi kun, right? What is going on? Please, I'm scared." The captain chuckled at Kuroko's response, bringing his hand down from the boys powder blue hair and trailing it down his innocent face.  
"Did everyone hear that? Our poor Tetsuya is afraid." Akashi muttered to the group around him, eliciting responses from each of them.  
"Don't worry Kurokochi! I'm here for you!" The blonde shrieked out, a smile radiating on his face.  
"Kuro-chin, I'll give you snacks so be happy, ok?" Murasakibara chewed on a stick of pocky as he tried to reassure the terrified boy.  
"I put your lucky item on you, you have no reason to be afraid." Midorima pointed to the blindfold on Kuroko's face, the lucky item for Aquarius for the day.  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat Tetsu, I like you better when you're brave." Aomine said, rounding off everyone's comments. Every new voice gave Kuroko a little more understanding of his situation, but after everyone had said their piece he was only left with more questions.  
"Akashi kun, Kise kun, Murasakibara kun, Midorima kun, Aomine kun. Why are you all here? Were you the ones who took me here?" The boy pleaded with them, needing their answers. Why would all his old teammates have brought him here, why would they have stripped him like this? He didn't understand.  
"I think it would be easier for you to understand your current situation if we showed you with actions. Words are never direct enough." Kuroko opened his mouth to question what his captain had just said, but the words never left his mouth. The red head had forced his lips onto the boy under him, kissing him with all the passion he had held back since he first fell in love with the boy, all the way back in middle school. Kuroko was too stunned to do anything except submit to the kiss, the feel of Akashi's lips on his own was too shocking. Akashi took advantage of Kuroko's stunned paralysis to slip his tongue inside the other's mouth, exploring the wet cavern inside. The feeling of Kuroko's lips was something Akashi had only dreamed about. But all of his dreams and fantasies could never compare to the real thing. He knew that now. He couldn't get enough of the soft surface, glistening with saliva, it just felt so right against him. He climbed atop the bed Kuroko was chained to and laid himself on top of his captive, rubbing his clothed member against Kuroko's growing erection, the sudden contact of his most private area finally snapping Kuroko back into his senses. He struggled against his captains movements with whatever little amount of power he could muster, unable to move his body more than a few inches away from his restraints. Akashi decided to be lenient, just this once, and sit up for the moment, taking his lips away from the heaven he knew as Kuroko's mouth.  
"Akashi-kun, what, what was that?" Kuroko panted out while trying to catch his breath. He was clearly confused. Why was his ex-captain doing this to him? Why it some sort of sadistic punishment for something? Considering Akashi's nature, Kuroko figured this to be the most likely reason. Which is why Akashi's response surprised him so much.  
"I love you Tetsuya, We all love you." The rest of the generation of miracles murmured their agreement with the statement. Each in their own individual way, Aomine acting smug about it, Murasakibara mentioning snacks while confessing, Midorima being a total tsundere and Kise being the total opposite of a tsundere, laying all his feelings out as if they were on display. Kuroko was silent. He couldn't have made words even if he tried. They loved him? His former teammates, his former male teammates, loved him? Another man, and an awfully average one at that? He didn't know if he could believe it or not, let alone if he wanted to.  
"We've all held out too long, restrained ourselves from confessing to you, from touching you like this..." Akashi continued, trailing his fingers down Kuroko's chest sensually.  
"...For all too long. It's time we let out some pent-up sexual tension. I hope you don't mind." The psychotic point guard said sadistically, a sinister smile creeping up his face. With that, he brought himself back down onto his victim, and was joined by the rest of his teammates who were very much sick of watching their ex-captain hog their beloved. While Akashi reclaimed his lips, Murasakibara and Midorima both fought over his pale chest before settling with sharing it. Each of them ran their fingers down the toned surface before bringing their mouths to the two nubs in the middle, licking them until they grew hard from all the pressure.  
"Kuro-chin, why didn't you ever tell me how good you tasted?" The purple haired giant moaned out in pleasure, while Midorima simply grunted, too embarrassed to talk.  
"Murasakibara kun, p-please, sto-" Kuroko's plea was cut short when he felt Kise's touch, even lower than the two boys latched onto his chest. Kise had taken Kuroko's cock into his hands, stroking it ever so finely before bringing it to his mouth and licking the shaft while rubbing the balls in his hands.  
"K-kise kun! What are you-" The shadow paused to pant out, "doing down there?!" Kise ignored Kuroko's cries as he took his member into his mouth whole, not stopping until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Kuroko almost lost himself then and there. With the blindfold still covering his eyes every sensation was heightened, the feel of his dick being swallowed entirely by Kise's wet cavern caused him inexplicable pleasure. But he wasn't meant to feel like this! Kise was his friend, they all were! This wasn't something you did with your friends, and anyway, Kuroko liked girls! He was sure that he did! But why did this feel so good? Why did he want more? He fought a battle with himself inside his head, trying to convince himself that he wasn't enjoying this. But as Kise's head bobbed up and down, forcing Kuroko to thrust in and out of his mouth again and again, pleasure overpowered any reason or logic left in Kuroko's mind as he released inside of Kise's mouth, sending his white seed flooding into an appreciative mouth. His hips instinctively bucked up further into the blonde's mouth as he came, but the chains brought Kuroko crashing back into the bed. Kise swallowed every drop and licked his lips free of the substance, revelling in the taste of his Kurokochi. For the moment, everything was right in the world for Kise, he couldn't imagine any situation better than the one he was in. But there was still a problem, the tight constraints of his pants were killing him, his dick long since growing hard couldn't stand being crushed into such a prison. He regretfully climbed off of his love and started removing his clothes. Akashi looked away from the face below him to notice Kise's actions, and became painfully aware of the erection ebbing in his own pants. He too got up to strip off his annoying clothes, and Aomine took that chance to finally climb onto Kuroko. Over confident as he is he would have never dared to push Akashi away from Kuroko's lips, he had been forced to wait until the red head took his lips away, at least he had gotten to strip during that time. But the moment Akashi finally let go off Kuroko's luscious lips Aomine pounced on them, shoving his dick straight into his shadow's mouth, forcing him to gag.  
"Aomine kun, I, I can't." The small boy struggled with Aomine's size, unable to take all of him in. He didn't know why, but he wanted to pleasure Aomine. He knew he shouldn't, that this was wrong. But his thoughts had stopped long ago, he was running on instinct alone now. He ran his tongue along Aomine's shaft, trying to replicate what he had felt Kise do just before. Aomine snatched onto the boys powder blue hair in ecstasy, using everything in him to avoid thrusting Kuroko straight through the bed. As he forced his dick down the boys the throat he tried to go slower, to accommodate Kuroko's inexperience. Kuroko pushed past his gag reflex, ignoring the discomfort and forcing himself to swallow Aomine's member right down to the hilt, finally succeeding in deep throating him. While Kuroko worked on Aomine's cock, Akashi, finally free of his clothing, brought his finger down to Kuroko's entrance, circling it around the puckered hole teasingly.  
"Tetsuya, do you want me to continue?" Kuroko moaned around the cock in his mouth, nodding his head. He was past the point of trying to convince himself that he didn't want this. But his moan wasn't enough for Akashi, who took his finger away from Kuroko's entrance and started to crawl up the shorter one's body, pushing both Murasakibara and Midorima to the side as he did.  
"Daiki, I am talking to Tetsuya, and you are preventing him from responding to me. Get off of him this instant." The fearsome captain commanded, his hand burying into the bluenette's hair and ripping him away from Kuroko. Aomine cried out in a mixture of pain and annoyance, but stopped himself from talking back. When Akashi got like this, no one talked back to him unless they had a death wish. Midorima and Murasakibara both seemed to realise this as well, and waiting with scowls on their face until Akashi was done with his 'Tetsuya.' They took the time to strip away their clothes as well, each of them moaning out in relief when their members were finally free.  
"I'll repeat myself, Do. You. Want. Me. To. Continue?" Akashi questioned, titling his head to the side until he looked like a real serial killer. A sadistic, insane smile on his face. Kuroko gulped in fear before replying.  
"Y-yes Akashi kun." He sputtered out, embarrassed by his own words. But it still wasn't enough for Akashi.  
"Beg me." He demanded as he brought his mouth down to the boys neck, teasing him with love bites.  
"P-please, Akashi kun." His captain sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, making him pause to moan out.  
"Please, I need you inside me. I beg you, Akashi-" Kuroko couldn't even finish before Akashi had brought himself back down to Kuroko's entrance and slid a finger inside, watching it be swallowed up by Kuroko's impossibly tight cavern. The rest of the miracles approached Kuroko cautiously, Aomine thrusting his dick back into it's rightful place in Kuroko's mouth, not bothering to take it slow this time. Murasakibara and Midorima both placed their members in Kuroko's hands, guiding the tiny fingers along the shaft. Kuroko could barely move against the cuffs, so the pair grinded into the bluenette's hands, enabling Kuroko to reach all the way up their erections, fingers brushing up against their balls. Kise attached himself to Kuroko's chest, wanting to taste his nipples for himself. He brought his own hand down to his cock and pumped it while he sucked and licked at Kuroko's chest, bringing his erection back to life. Back down below, Akashi was thrusting his finger in and out of Kuroko ruthlessly, giving him no time to rest before adding a second finger and scissoring him, stretching him more and more. Kuroko cried out in pain, not at all used to the sensation. Aomine stroked his powder blue hair and slowed his own thrusts, comforting the boys pain before Akashi added the third finger, making sure Kuroko was ready for the real deal. When the red head took his fingers out of his hole, Kuroko couldn't stop himself from sighing out in disappointment, craving the feeling of someone inside him. But he wasn't disappointed long. Akashi reached to the bedside table and pulled out a key, using it to unlock the two handcuffs binding the shadows ankles to the bed. Once his legs were free, Akashi lifted them onto his shoulders, giving him perfect access to Kuroko's hole, lining up his dick at the entrance.  
"This might hurt a bit." He warned his ex-teammate before thrusting into him, slowly pushing past the tight walls.  
"Akashi kun! A-Ahhh!" Kuroko winced out, half in pleasure and half in pain. Overwhelmed by the sensations Akashi was causing, Kuroko took solace in Aomine, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling by drawing his attention to the erection in his mouth, deep throating it again. As soon as the tip of his member his the back of Kuroko's throat Aomine knew he couldn't hold out any longer. The bluenette released his load into the powder bluenette's mouth, giving Kuroko something to focus on while Akashi pushed further into his hole. He sucked up every bit of cum as if it were some kind of drug. Aomine, exhausted for the moment, took his member out of Kuroko's mouth and laid down next to the boy, catching his breath. Akashi continued to force himself into Kuroko, feeling his dick getting swallowed by the boys greedy entrance until he was buried to the hilt, his balls rubbing against his ex-teammates ass. Kuroko started to whimper in pain, he tried to hold back his cries but the pain was too much, he had thought the fingers were bad, but this was so much worse. Despite being short in stature Akashi's member was anything but short, and it filled Kuroko up to the brim, ripping him apart. Akashi could hear Kuroko's whimpers, and fought back his instincts and paused, not wanting to hurt his Tetsuya.  
"Daiki, Ryouta, take off his blindfold and get rid of his tears already." The captain commanded his underlings, who both complied without thought. Aomine wrapped a hand around Kuroko's head and swiftly undid the blindfold, finally letting Kuroko see the world around him. The world sprung to life instantly for Kuroko, colour invading his vision as he looked around the room at each of his teammates. He could finally see all of them, Akashi with a strained look on his face from holding back, a face he had only ever seen on him during games. Kuroko looked down at his hands to see Midorima with his green hair and impossibly red face, brought on by his embarrassment. Midorima usually looked like a carrot in his Shuutoku uniform, but now he looked just like a strawberry. But that was fine for Kuroko, strawberries were sweeter. Looking at his other hand Kuroko noticed Murasakibara, eyes clenched shut as if opening them would somehow diminish the giants pleasure. And finally, Kuroko saw Kise and Aomine, each of them placing a kiss to his face, using their lips to wipe away the tears that had started forming in his eyes. The two were totally in sync, as they simultaneously bent down to whisper in Kuroko's ears.  
"Don't cry Kurokochi, I'll hold you and make sure you're ok, so don't cry."  
"The only one who can protect you is me, Tetsu. So while you're in my arms, don't cry." The two of them comforted him, assuring him that they both loved him and were there for him no matter what. Despite their words, Kuroko started to cry again, but neither of them were worried. They knew he was crying from happiness. Both the bluenette and the blonde held onto their beloved, hugging him tight while Akashi slowly pulled himself out before ramming in again. Knowing that his ex-teammates were comforting the boy, Akashi let go of his earlier restraint and let himself go wild. Thrusting in and out of Kuroko without restraint, getting faster with every thrust.  
"Akashi kun, I can't… I can't hold out much l-longer." Kuroko panted out, in desperate need of release. Aomine worked his way down from Kuroko's head down to his other head, and pumped his hand up and down this boys shaft, bringing him close to release as Akashi relentlessly rammed into Kuroko's ass. For such a short boy Akashi packed a hell of a lot of power, thrusting harder and harder into Kuroko until he finally hit one spot that made Kuroko scream.  
"Aaaah, Akashi! There! Right there!" The shadow yelled out in extravagance, not able to keep his voice to himself. Akashi's emperor eye remembered the exact angle of his last thrust, and used the knowledge to keep thrusting straight into Kuroko's prostate, sending stars into the boys vision with every hit. When Akashi hit his prostate with one impossibly hard thrust, Kuroko finally came into Aomine's hands, splattering the liquid all over his own chest. Aomine took his hand from the boys member and instead ran it down his chest before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. The instant Kuroko came the walls surrounding Akashi's own member wrenched together, trapping Akashi's length in impossibly perfect tightness. A second later Akashi was cumming inside of the one he loved, filling him up with his seed. The captain who was always in control had been reduced to a complete mess. His entire body was slicked with a salty mixture of sweat and cum, but he didn't mind at all. He couldn't be happier. He slowly pulled himself out of Kuroko, missing the feeling of being inside him the minute his dick was free. He wanted to go another round, but he was exhausted. This took a lot more out of him than basketball did. When the red head looked over at Kise and Aomine, who had started frantically kissing all over Kuroko's body, he could tell they were in the same state as he was. Even if they were trying to hide it.  
"Stop acting like it's a contest to last the longest you two. You're both clearly exhausted, get off Tetsuya and just lie down for a while." The captain berated, bringing the pair away from their beloved's skin. Aomine opening his mouth to speak but Kise's high pitched voice spoke louder.  
"But Akashichiii! I want to have fun with Kurokochi too! I'm not going to miss out!" The blonde whined at the man lecturing him, not wanting to give up the source of his pleasure. Akashi sighed in annoyance before responding.  
"Don't act so dramatic, it's not the end of the world you know. I predict a lot of this in our futures." He smirked, letting the innuendo sink in before continuing. "And anyway, you two have been hogging him, let Shintarou and Atsushi have a proper go." Kise wanted to argue back against him, but he couldn't come up with anything to say. Akashi was right. Both him and Aomine regretfully let go of Kuroko and pulled their legs under them to sit down. Akashi stood and walked up to the top of the bed to join them, he wanted to watch this new show. But he would have to help get it started. He reached into the same drawer as before and this time pulled out the key to the cuffs around Kuroko's hands, unlocking each one and letting Kuroko finally move all of his limbs.  
"I want you all to do as I say, if you don't I think you know what will happen." The psycho warned, swinging a pair of red scissors he had apparently also pulled out of the drawer. Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara all nodded in fear before Akashi continued.  
"Ok. Shintarou, Tetsuya, get on all fours." As he commanded them, they followed his orders. Kuroko shaking the numb feeling from his wrists before complying. They sat beside each other, both in those oh so very compromising positions with Akashi looked on with criticism.  
"Not like that you dolts. Must I do everything for you?" He asked to no one in particular before resigning himself to help them, leaning over and grabbing hold of Kuroko's waist. "Like this." He picked up Kuroko as he talked, dragging him over to Midorima and laying him on top of the other male, much to his dismay.  
"Akashi what is the meaning of this?" The tsundere demanded, both embarrassed and confused by the situation. Akashi simply chuckled and motioned to Murasakibara.  
"I think you know what to do from here Atsushi." He waved his hand dismissively at the giant, giving him the permission he craved.  
"Aye, aye, Aka chin!" Murasakibara responded in his usual childlike fashion, but any remnants of childish left him completely the moment he straddled Kuroko and forced himself inside.  
"Mu-Murasakibara kun?!" Kuroko could only yell out in surprise, his friends entrance was too sudden for him to do anything else. As Murasakibara pushed himself into Kuroko the pressure pushed Kuroko into the one below him, bringing tears to the green haired boy's eyes, not having been prepared for the intrusion. Kuroko wanted to comfort him, he knew the pain he was feeling, and felt bad for causing it. But while he was impaled on Murasakibara's member, he could do nothing but moan in pleasure, let alone move down to comfort the tsundere. Murasakibara noticed this, and bent down to meet Midorima's face, using his astronomical height to reach the shooter.  
"Tears aren't tasty Mido-chin, you shouldn't make something that tastes bad." The lover of everything sweet whispered into the other's ear, comforting him in his own personal way. Midorima brought the sheet of the bed up and wiped his face with it and steeled himself for another thrust.  
"Don't worry about me Kuroko, I'll be fine." He said to the boy currently inside him, despite the pain he was feeling he didn't want to stop. He wanted Kuroko inside of him too desperately for that. Murasakibara slowly pulled himself out of Kuroko, who did the same to Midorima, before the both of them slammed back in, harder than the last time. Murasakibara set his own pace, using all the power that made him such an amazing basketball player to thrust into his sweet, sweet Kuroko. When Murasakibara moved, so did Kuroko, pumping relentlessly in and out of Midorima. In a rare act of dominance, Kuroko started to fight against Murasakibara, creating his own rhythm. Every time Murasakibara thrust into him he would hold himself, not letting his member fall back into Midorima's hole for a few seconds. He didn't know exactly why, but setting this rhythm just made everything he was feeling so much better, he was able to fully experience each time he was entered, and each time he felt Midorima's hot, wet walls close around him. Murasakibara grunted as he thrust into Kuroko for god knows which time, finally finding the spot he knew would undo the shadow.  
"Murasakibara! Unnggh!" Kuroko lost the ability to make coherent words and simply reverted to guttural moans as his bundle of nerves was hit. He was exhausted from his first round with Akashi, the second Murasakibara hit his prostate he came completely undone as he came into Midorima. The feeling of being filled with his new lovers seed was so overwhelming surreal to Midorima he could hardly believe he was lucky enough to be in this situation. But as he came all over the bed beneath him the sensation was all too real for all of the to just be some kind of dream. A dream could never feel this good. Murasakibara only lasted a little longer until his release, seeing the remnants of Kuroko's cum seeping out from Midorima's hole and leaking down his thighs was too extreme a sight for him to just ignore. He thrust into Kuroko one last time as he rode out his high, before collapsing on top of both of the players beneath him, luckily managing to avoid crushing them. Akashi, Aomine and Kise all looked upon the scene with unblinking eyes, none of them wanting to miss a second of what was happening. When the purple giant collapsed they knew the show was over, well, act one was at least anyway. The three of them worked together to pull Murasakibara off the other two, and then to get everyone lying down in the bed, making sure no one got more contact with Kuroko than anyone else. Kise and Aomine both dosed off not long after that, both totally exhausted from their nights adventures. Akashi stayed awake for a while longer, simply looking down at his Tetsuya, he couldn't clear his head of thoughts of him. How could he possibly sleep when his Tetsuya was right here, in his arms? Akashi kept thinking these thoughts even when he inevitably succumbed to the lulls of sleep.  
   
*Suddenly scene change.*  
   
Kuroko was woken up by screams, at first he was worried. But when he opened his eyes and saw a dishevelled Kise complaining to the rest of the generation of miracles about who knows what, he calmed down. Akashi noticed Kuroko's arousal and looked down at him with a quaint smile.  
"The star of the show is finally up? Took you long enough." The captain said with a smirk, the rest of the miracles turning to face Kuroko, smiles lighting up each of their faces.  
"Good morning everybody." Kuroko muttered to them all, before rubbing his eyes and waking up properly. "I have something I would like to say." Each eye was focused on Kuroko, and each one of them hoped to god that what he had to say didn't have to do with regretting the events of last night.  
"Go ahead Tetsuya." His ex-captain gave his permission, and Kuroko took a deep breath, steadied himself, and spoke.  
"I'm not going to say I regret last night. In fact, I would be devastated if I had woken up and found it all to be a dream. I never realised it before everything you all did last night, but I love you. All of you. And if you asked me to have another night like last night again, I would never reject any of you." With those words, every member of the generation of miracles swore their hearts melted, hearing the confession of their beloved, so beloved Kuroko.  
"One thing though; do you think you could skip the kidnapping and all the chains next time?" Kuroko asked them with a smile, eliciting laughs from all of them.  
"Of course Kurokochi! I'll never do something so mean to you again!"  
"I wouldn't steal candy no matter how much I want it, so I won't steal you either Kuro chin."  
"If that is your wish I have no choice to comply, you should be grateful, Kuroko."  
"Don't worry about that Tetsu, now that we have your attention I don't think we'll need to do all that again." Each of them promised Kuroko, and while his question had been a joke, it still made him happy that he wouldn't have to go through such a frightening experience again. But then he noticed that Akashi hadn't said anything, and looked at him in expectation.  
"I can't promise anything, Te~Tsu~Ya." The psychotic red head teased, letting some of his insane personality slip out. Kuroko shivered in fear of his ex-captains kinks, hoping to god what he had said was all a joke.  
"Just kidding Tetsuya, don't look so scared." Akashi laughed out as he winked down at the shadow. Kuroko didn't know whether to be happy or terrified, but he knew that whatever weird plans Akashi had in store for him, he would never actually hurt him, and decided to let his comments slide.  
"I think I might go back to sleep for a while, I don't think I can even move right now. But before I do, I'll say one thing; I love you." Kuroko purred at each of his new lovers seductively, before collapsing into his pillow and falling back asleep.  
"That idiot." Aomine mocked, but with no real malice. Each member seemed to get the same idea, and simultaneously leant down to whisper in Kuroko's ear.  
"We love you too."  
 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kurokochi! I wanted to know if you were free to hang out today!" A bright voice screamed through a phones receiver, a half-asleep Kuroko on the receiving end. It took a few seconds for him to drawl out a response.  
"Good morning Kise kun, I can go out today but you're gonna have to wait a little bit. I'm going back to sleep for a bit." The boy told his boyfriend, moving to put the phone down as he lied back down. But a screeching from the other end stopped him before he ended the call.  
"Wait Kurokochi! It's already 10 o'clock! You can't go back to sleep now!" Kise cried out, but it didn't convince Kuroko to stay awake.  
"I'm hanging up now Kise kun, you can't stop me from sleeping. I'll see you in an hour or so." His eyes were already closed as he talked, sure that what he said was true; that Kise couldn't stop him. He had hung up the phone, but he could still hear Kise's voice.  
"Sorry Kurokochi, but I can make you wake up." The blonde told him with a cheeky smile as he opened the door to Kuroko's room, peeking in at his sleeping love.   
"What? How did you get in my house?" Kuroko asked perplexed, his tiredness not helping with the confusion. Kise flashed another smile as he responded.  
"Akashichi borrowed a spare key from your parents and had 5 copies of it made for us all. Now we can see you whenever we want!" The boy cheered out enthusiastically, ecstatic about the idea. Kuroko was less happy. But he figured that even if he asked them, he would never be able to get those keys back. So with that in mind, he begrudgingly let the issue go and shooed Kise out of his room while he changed.  
"Eeee, why do I have to leave? I've seen you naked heaps of times now!" He whined, but Kuroko simply pushed him to the door and shut it behind him. Just because he'd seen him like this before, it didn't make it any less embarrassing to change in front of him. It actually had the opposite effect, now that he knew how Kise, or any of his other boyfriends looked at him when he was undressed, it became really embarrassing to be naked in front of them in normal situations. Once he'd pick an outfit he opened the door again and was met with a hug from Kise, so tight he thought he would suffocate.  
"P-please Kise kun, not so tight. I can't breath." He muffled out, gasping for air. Kise loosened his grip and told his Kurokochi sorry, before they both left the house together.  
"Where are we going anyway Kise kun?" Kuroko asks, but he doesn’t get any answer. Kise only places a finger on his lips and says the word 'secret' with a wink. They walk together for a while, all the while Kuroko grows more and more curious. When they finally turn into a rich looking neighbourhood, he understands where they're going.  
"You're taking me to Akashi kuns house? How come?"   
"I told you, it's a secret! You'll find out in a few minutes when we get there anyway. For now though, would you mind wearing this?" Kise hands Kuroko a blindfold, the same one which was used on him the first night of him and his teammates unorthodox relationship. Kuroko is hesitant to put it on, remembering what had happened the first time, so long ago now. But he trusts his boyfriends, they've given him more than enough reasons to while they've been dating. He pulls the material around his head and lets Kise tie it for him, holding onto his hand the rest of the way, partly so he doesn't run into anything, but also because he just wanted to feel his touch.   
"Ok Kurokochi, step up here." The blindfolded boy does as he's instructed and steps into Akashi's house. Finally, he's arrived at their destination. He can find out what all this is about.  
"Wait here a second." Kise lets go of his hand and runs a few metres forward, meeting up with the rest of the miracles in the room. Unbeknownst to Kuroko, he indicated to the others to start counting down.  
"You can take off the blindfold now!" They countdown. 3, Kuroko reaches up. 2, He unties the blindfold. 1, it falls from his eyes.  
"Happy anniversary Kurokochi/Kuro chin/Kuroko/Tetsuya/Tetsu!" Five voices roar into life as Kuroko looks upon the scene in front of him. The five people he loves most in the world all lined up in Akashi's living room, streamers and balloons all around and a smile on each of their faces. Kuroko fell silent, tears streaming from his eyes almost instantly. After a few seconds of shocked silence, Kuroko's face burst into a smile as he started talking.  
"I can't believe it, you all did this for me?" The tears continued to roll down his face, but they were tears of happiness. He was so surprised that they would all do this for him, even more so that they had actually managed to keep it a secret from him, considering how often he's together with them.  
"This, this is all so amazing. Is it really our anniversary already?" He asked the group, amazed at the fact that he really had spent a whole year in love with these people.   
"One year exactly, since we all kidnapped you and had our way with you. And I have to say, kidnapping you was the best decision I've ever made." Aomine says in a snarky tone, laughing as he does. Usually Kuroko would say something about Aomine's comment, that he was treating something as bad as kidnapping so lightly. That if someone other than his teammates had done the same thing to him, Aomine wouldn't have let them live. But that wasn't important now.   
"Everyone, oh god what else am I supposed to say? I love you all so much!" He yelled out in happiness as he ran into their arms, each of them readily welcoming his embrace. They all stayed like this for a few minutes, simply revelling in the feel of their Kuroko. After a while, someone finally spoke up.  
"I don't mind staying like this, but we really should keep going, we planned a lot." Midorima told the group as they all, somewhat regretfully, detached themselves from Kuroko. Everyone but Murasakibara that is.  
"Mido chin, can't I stay like this for a little more? I don't feel like letting Kuro chin just yet." The giant whined, but his complaints were met by a disapproving scowl from Midorima.   
"If you just spend all day hugging him we can never get to anything after. And that means you won't get to do anything more intimate with him." This catches Murasakibara's attention, and he decides that he's ok with letting go of Kuroko after all.  
"Ok then, now that we're all here and done with our greetings, I'd like to tell Kuroko our plan for today." Akashi instructed the group as they all looked at him with eager eyes.  
"First off, I've had my maid staff prepare lunch for us, which is currently in the dining room. After that we have cake followed by Tetsuya opening his presents. And finally, I have had a room prepared for us to give Tetsuya his other present, I'm sure you all know what I mean." The red head told them, a sadistic smile making its way to his face as he mentioned the last part of the plan. With little more discussion, they all headed to the dining room to get some food. All the while, Kuroko still had a giant smile plastered on his food.  
   
**Suddenly scene change**   
All the food that had been prepared by Akashi's maids had been absolutely delicious, but Kuroko had been expecting that. He'd become kind of spoilt lately, getting used to the luxury at Akashi's house that only money could buy. After that they all shared the cake, between the five of them, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Aomine and Kuroko demolished half of the cake. The other half went to Murasakibara's plate, and even after that he was still asking for more. The only way the group could get him to stop begging for sweets was to promise him that he could have a taste of his beloved Kuro chin later on. Every one of the presents his friends had bought him were thought out, and bought specifically for him. Murasakibara bought him vanilla sweets, Midorima bought him some odd statue of a duck he claimed for be a lucky item which would give him luck for the rest of the year, Akashi gave him a book he'd known Kuroko had been wanting to read, Aomine gave him a new pair of basketball shoes; having been with him when the last ones finally broke for good, and finally; from Kise, Kuroko received some new singlets he could wear to practice, he told him that since he'd worn them at a photo shoot before, the designers had let him keep them all. They were a bit big on Kuroko, seeing as they had fit Kise, but they still had the smell of Kise on them, which was enough to make Kuroko happy to receive them. Finally, after all the festivities were over, it was time for the main event.   
"Well Tetsuya, did you like all your presents?" Akashi asked him, and he gave him an enthusiastic 'Yes! I loved them all!' within seconds.   
"Aka chin, can we give him the last present now?" Murasakibara squealed out, hardly managing to keep his excitement from bursting out.  
"My, my, aren't you impatient. But I guess it is time now, as long as Tetsuya wants to."   
"Why wouldn't he want to? He is dating us after all." Midorima asked the obvious question before Kuroko could, but that didn't stop Kuroko from speaking up once he got the chance.  
"Like Midorima said, of course I want to. Did you all forgot how much I love you?" Kuroko laughed, holding his hands out for someone to grab. Aomine held onto the right hand and Midorima the left, while they all walked together to the room Akashi had prepared earlier. Making idle chatter on the way, Kuroko asking Midorima what was special about the duck as opposed to normal lucky items, and Midorima rattling off some talk of the stars and how they affected horoscopes that nobody understood. Aomine teased him about his nonsense, but he stood firm by his beliefs. When they reached the room however, each of them was amazed; that is, everyone but Akashi of course. Their captain had set the room up quite provocatively, rose petals scattered throughout, red velvet sheets and even a bottle of wine on the bedside. The wine was more there for the look of the room, since they were all under aged anyway. But it definitely added to the atmosphere. The instant they all entered the room the group seemed to have been put under some sort of spell, their lust taking over them in a matter of seconds. Aomine's grip on Kuroko's hand tightened as he used his grip to throw Kuroko to the bed, standing over him like a predator staring down his next meal. Akashi almost spoke up against him, telling him to slow down. But looking at his team, he knew that wouldn't happen. He simply sighed and decided to let the proceedings begin.  
"Well, it seems the rest of you can't wait any longer so before you lose yourselves completely I'll say this. Tetsuya, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I am always so grateful to be loved by you. So happy anniversary, and I hope you will like your present." Kuroko looked up at his boyfriends from his spot on the bed and smiled at them, truly touched by Akashi's affection. The rest of them all said similar things, about how meeting him changed their lives, or that they were able to overcome their embarrassment through falling in love with him. All their sentiments made Kuroko feel like not the luckiest person in the world, but the luckiest person in existence, out of anyone that had ever lived or would ever lived, he was sure that no one else would be able to experience this sheer amount of happiness. He welcomed them all when they decided the time for talking was done, and descended upon him. Aomine placed his lips against his shadows lips, feeling the familiar texture. Down below, both Kise and Murasakibara were working on getting Kuroko's clothes off, not wanting to wait any longer to see all of him. Murasakibara couldn't quite figure out how to undo Kuroko's shirt, and ended up simply ripping the fabric. Once his shirt was gone Murasakibara latched onto his chest instantly, licking up and down and wetting Kuroko all over. Midorima tried to join Murasakibara but was pushed away by the unusually possessive giant. The shooter sighed in annoyance, but wasn't unsatisfied for long. While Aomine kissed his lips, Midorima placed butterfly kisses all the way from Kuroko's jaw, past his neck and to his shoulder. Each time his lips made contact Kuroko would hiss in ecstasy. During all of this, Kise had finally gotten Kuroko's shorts off, and had slipped a hand into his boxers.  
"Kurokochi, can I take these off as well?" He asked the boy for his permission, even though he already knew that he would give it.  
"Yes, please Kise kun. I want you to touch me there." With his words of confirmation, Kise inched down Kuroko's boxers to reveal him, already hard.   
"Tch, that was quick Tetsuya. Are our kisses alone enough to get you hard?" Akashi teased him, but as he took off the last of his own clothing it was clear that he too already had an erection.  
"What about you Akashi, all you've been doing so far is watching." Kuroko panted out inbetween kisses, pausing in the middle of his sentence to hiss out once more as Murasakibara sucked on his nipples.   
"Oh, when did you start talking back to me? I'll have to stop that." The slightly insane boy said, but unlike the first time they had done this so long ago, it wasn't a threat. It was simply a light-hearted joke. Aomine moved out of the way so Akashi could have a turn, and undressed while he waited. Akashi brought his lips to Kuroko and silenced any more snide remarks the boy might give. When he ran his tongue over Kuroko's bottom lip asking for permission he gave it instantly, letting Akashi's tongue dart into his mouth and dance with his own. As Akashi grew more passionate so did the kiss, the feel of Akashi's lips became hard and rough for Kuroko. But he didn't mind, he liked it like this. When all the restrictions were gone and all that was left was fiery passion, that was heaven for Kuroko.  
"A-aaah!" Kuroko cried out suddenly as he felt Kise's touch on his member. But within instants the feeling was gone, along with a slight scream from Kise.  
"Kise kun? Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, but all he got was screams.  
"Murasakibarachi! Why did you push me off the bed?!" The blonde demanded in a high pitched voice. Murasakibara placed his hand on Kuroko's cock as he responded, sending chills down his spine.  
"Mido chin promised me I could taste Kuro chin later on. This time I want to be the one who gives him a blow job." He told Kise, who had just gotten up from the floor. Kise grumbled about how Murasakibara didn’t have to physically push him away, but let the other have that part of his Kurokochi. Instead, he looked up to see where he could fit in. Akashi was still kissing him, and Aomine had started giving him love bites like Midorima.  
"Fine, if you want to do that then I'll get Kurokochi ready!" Kise announced as he crawled over the bed back to his Kurokochi, reaching behind him to thrust his finger inside of him.  
"No, you were first last time. Today I'm going to be the first one inside of Kuroko." Midorima announced, once again denying Kise of his pleasure.  
"What? So you won't let me do anything?" Kise whined, but this time it was Kuroko who replied.  
"You're always the one who gets to do the most with me whenever we all have sex together, just come here and kiss me for a change." Kise couldn't resist anything Kuroko asked of him, climbing up to Kuroko's mouth and kissing him. Akashi let him do so and started to circle his tongue around Kuroko's nipple. He didn’t worry about not being able to touch Tetsuya enough, he had an idea for after everyone else had had their fun. Once all the arguing had finished and Kise was content, the rest of the group started moving around. Two sensations came upon Kuroko instantaneously, Midorima's finger forced its way into his hole, and Murasakibara closed his mouth around his member, not bothering to start small, but putting the whole thing in his mouth to begin with.  
"Uugh, Murasa- Mido-, aaah." Kuroko moaned out, unable to make it through either of their names entirely. After no time at all Midorima decided that Kuroko was ready for a second finger, and then a third, stretching him relentlessly, any hint of the embarrassment he would have felt a year ago vanished. After his initial deep throating, Murasakibara was more gentle, running his tongue alone Kuroko's shaft and swallowing it bit by bit, spending tortuously slow amounts of time on each centimetre of his dick before going any further. The ecstasy was almost too much to bear already.   
"Ok Kuroko, I hope you're ready." Midorima said, not waiting for Kuroko to reply before slamming into him, giving no regard to controlling himself. He had lost count of how many times the group of them had done this, how many times he'd done this with just Kuroko and himself. Kuroko wasn't some innocent virgin anymore, he could take a little pain. When Midorima forced his way inside Murasakibara started to deep throat Kuroko again, pulling back and then pushing forward into his dick, forcing Kuroko to thrust into Murasakibara's mouth along with the thrusts Midorima was making into him. His attention was momentarily stolen as Akashi bit down on one of his nipples, bringing him a pain he welcomed. But as Midorima thrusted in again all other thoughts were ripped from the shadows brain. Midorima started to get rougher and rougher, grunting each time he rammed into Kuroko, ripping through inches and inches of Kuroko's ass. Kuroko cried out as he was entered, a guttural mix of Midorima's name and indescribable noises. Midorima reached forward and grabbed onto Kuroko's legs viciously, ripping them above his shoulders so that he could get a better angle. Murasakibara followed him up, not letting his mouth leave Kuroko's erection for a second. Once Midorima had Kuroko held steadily, Murasakibara reached out to him and started to rub his balls while he sucked on him, wanting to give Kuroko as much pleasure as he could. While all this was going on, Kuroko felt like his was about to release any second. Since lifting him up Midorima had started to hit his prostate with every wild thrust, sending Kuroko into a frenzy of ecstasy. As if in synch with each other, Midorima came undone into Kuroko as he seed spilled into his asshole, dripping down in white, sticky drops. At the same time Kuroko gave Murasakibara what he had wanted, sending the white liquid into his mouth and he sucked it up gratefully. As Midorima made way for him, Murasakibara brought his tongue to Kuroko's hole, and his hand to his own erection. He rubbed himself while his tongue licked up all the cum which had spilled out of Kuroko, running it over his thighs and the rim of his ass. Kuroko and Midorima breathed as if they'd just completed some sort of ultra marathon, their activities tiring them out completely. But Kuroko wasn't done just yet.  
"I'm glad I waited for this, Kuro chin tastes the best after all!" Murasakibara called out in triumph, completely content with everything in the world. Kuroko tried to moan something back to him, but all that came out was a string of the letter o, all the speaking that Kuroko was capable of. He felt a rush of hot air at his ear and realised Akashi was there whispering to him.  
"Tetsuya, my Tetsuya, did you enjoy that?" Akashi asked him, getting an enthusiastic nod in response.  
"Good, very good. I'm sure that felt good for you, but it wasn't enough, right? You couldn't possibly be satisfied with just that." He continued on, his tone growing more and more sadistic.   
"I, I can keep going. If it's for you then I can." Kuroko told his captain, a strained smile on his face. It must be hard for him to always be the one on the bottom, but Akashi knew that however much pain Kuroko might feel tomorrow, he would do anything to feel his lovers touch tonight.  
"Ok, I'm happy to hear that. In that case, I want to try something new. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, go ahead." Kuroko said, giving the go ahead. Akashi tapped Aomine on the shoulder to grab his attention. He had already told him about his plan earlier, so when Akashi gave him the signal, Aomine knew what to do. Murasakibara and Midorima looked on wondering what was about to transpire, but didn't interfere; they had had their turn, now they had to let everyone else have a go as well. The captain turned Kuroko on his stomach and asked him to sit on all fours. Kuroko did as he was asked, thinking he knew what was about to come next. He didn't know though, not really. Akashi and Aomine didn't warn Kuroko before they entered him, even if they had it would have made no difference.  
"O-aaah! Akashi! Aomine! Uuugh!" Kuroko screamed out as he was entered, feeling like he was literally being torn apart. The two boys within him didn’t let up though, they kept pushing in until they could feel nothing but Kuroko around their dicks. They both waited for a little bit, letting Kuroko catch his breath and adjust to the sudden intrusion.  
"I, I don't think I can handle both of you. You'll tear me apart." Kuroko cried out with actual tears in his eyes, liquid wrenched from him along with the pain. Kise reached down and wiped away his tears, giving him a smile as he reassured him.  
"I'll try my best to distract you a little, so please don't show me your crying face. I don't want to see you in pain." The blonde ran his fingers through Kuroko's powder blue hair as he comforted him, the tears slowly coming to a stop.  
"Akashi, Aomine, I love you both, I want you both inside of me so much. But I don't think I'll be able to fit both of you without bursting, just you sitting still inside me is stinging." Kuroko continued to protest, but his two lovers wouldn't lose this, they would show Kuroko how wrong he was.  
"You're the most amazing person I know Tetsu, you can do this. I know you can. And once you do, you'll feel amazing."  
"I told you once before that you'd surpassed my expectations, I want you to do it again now. You think you can't do this, but I know you can. Surpass your expectations Tetsuya, and you'll definitely feel rewarded." The pair manage to convince Kuroko, he simply nods at them and braces himself for the pain he knows will come. Kise kept true to his promise and brought his erection to Kuroko's mouth, providing him a distraction from the initial pain. Kuroko ran his tongue up and down the shaft, thankful for Kise's thoughtfulness. The taste of pre cum and sweat excited Kuroko's taste buds, making him want more of it.   
"Argh!" Kuroko screamed out around the cock in his mouth, Akashi and Aomine has thrusted in again, tearing through his walls together. Tears welled in Kuroko's eyes but he blinked them away, determined not to cry. He put all his attention into Kise, speeding up his actions. In one movement swallowing him whole and bobbing his head up and down, up and down. Spinning his tongue around the surface as he forced Kise to thrust down his throat.  
"A-akashi!" He exclaimed again as they thrust into him. But it hadn’t hurt as much this time. He was distracted by Kise, but still, he was finally starting to feel some sort of pleasure from the force.  
"Mmm, I think I might be able to do this." He told himself, steeling himself for another thrust. Akashi and Aomine both smiled, pleased that Kuroko had finally started enjoying himself. They had hated causing Kuroko pain, but it was worth it for this reaction. Kuroko continued to deep throat Kise, but the blonde had reached the end of his stamina, cumming straight into his Kurokochi's mouth. Kuroko swallowed the liquid and licked around Kise's member for any remnants he had missed, tasting the very essence of Kise. He had lost his distraction, but it didn’t matter any more. He wasn't in pain. He could feel every time Aomine and Akashi thrusted into him, feel his walls spread open wider than they ever had to accommodate them. But it didn’t hurt him, it was the exact opposite. He started to scream out in ecstasy, unable to hold back his cries.   
"Aomine, harder! I want you to destroy me!" He cried out provocatively, not caring who heard him. Aomine and Akashi both got rougher with him, knowing well and truly that he was ready for it. Aomine stuffed his hand into Kuroko's hair and pushed his face down into the cum soaked covers of the bed, ramming into him relentlessly all the while. Akashi let go of any restraints and pushed in as hard as he could, his sadistic side growing more and more as he plowed into his Tetsuya. The two of them found Kuroko's prostate at the same time, ramming into it as wildly as they possibly could.   
"Aah, Akashi! Ao-mine! Yes! Right there!" Kuroko continued to scream without inhibition. He had spent a year with these people, during that time he had become totally comfortable screaming their names like this. They kept on hitting his prostate together, pulling out so far that only their tips were left in before pushing their whole bodies forward, their legs, their hips. The moment they hit Kuroko's prostate for god knows which time the shadow finally came undone, he sprayed the bed below him and he own chest with his cum, but Aomine and Akashi were still going. They pounded into him with seemingly endless energy. Each of them made it at least ten more wild, uninhibited thrusts before they gave Kuroko more than enough cum to fill himself. All of it sliding into him in a mixture of his two lovers. Akashi and Aomine both stayed in Kuroko for a few minutes longer, simply sitting their and feeling his warmth before pulling out and letting him relax. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of laboured breath and Kuroko gasped for the air he had forgotten to take while in such a frenzied state.  
"That, that was ama-zing!" He paused to take another breath. "I can't believe, I was trying to say n-no to it." Akashi and Aomine grinned knowingly and said in unison;  
"We told you so." While Kuroko caught his breath he looked around the room at the five people surrounding him, Murasakibara and Midorima both having crowded around once everything had died down. He thought back to a year ago, the first time they had ever done this. He had been scared almost to death, to find himself chained up and stripped, surrounded by familiar voices. He hadn't known why that had taken him at the time, but he had learnt of their love and had quickly learnt how much he loved them back. That time Akashi was so possessive, even though he had agreed with the rest of the group to share Kuroko, he was adamant that he was still in charge. Midorima was so embarrassed just from touching him as well. Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara all seemed like they thought that one time would be the only time, that they had to make the most of it before their beloved Kuroko would hate them forever. But all of that has changed now, the year he had spent with these people had changed all of them. Akashi still tended to get a little sadistic or controlling, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Now, other than sex, the only times it comes out is when he is protecting the boy he loves. Midorima can say the phrase 'I love you' easily now, and isn't embarrassed by his lust. And the rest of them, they all know that their love is reciprocated, and that it won't be going anywhere. And as for himself, Kuroko knew that he had changed too. His love for his boyfriends had become a part of him he would never give up, and he had learnt so many new things because of that, experienced amazing feelings. If he could go back to a year ago he wouldn't change a single thing. He knew that for sure. He looked into everyone's faces with sincere eyes as he spoke his next words, finally able to speak properly with his breath caught.  
"Today has been indescribably amazing, you've all made me so happy to be able to celebrate a one year anniversary. I'm so glad that day a year ago happened, I can't even imagine how much worse my life would be if I never realised how in love I am with all you." Kuroko poured out his heart, thanking all his lovers so much for all the efforts they'd put into not only just the celebration today, but to the whole last beautiful year. In an uncharacteristic display, each one of them felt a single tear run down their cheeks, except for Kise who had started crying intensely.  
"Kurokochi we love you so much too! This last year has been the best of my life!" Kise cried out through his tears, a truly happy smile on his face. The rest of the team took after Kise and all started to thank Kuroko for the year they had spent together.  
"You've helped me become such a better person this last year. Thank you, Kuroko."  
"I've always loved you Kuro chin, and you loving me back has made anything I do more fun, and anything I eat sweeter."   
"You already know how grateful I am but I might as well say it again. I love you so much Tetsu, ever since I first met you and you showed me your love for basketball. Your love has made my love the sport even more!"  
"Tetsuya, because of you, I have been able to control myself more, I can understand people so much clearer. You've taught me how to deal with people without using violence, and you did that by giving me so much love. Thank you." All of them speak the truth they had been waiting to say. Truly happy that they were able to thank their beloved for everything he has done for them over the past year. Kuroko held out his arms and motioned for them all to join him, which they happily did. They all lied huddled together, not caring about the sweat and cum on the bed which they rolled in. All they cared about was Kuroko, and all Kuroko cared about was each one of them. He could feel the contours of each of their bodies against his, and knew that no matter what else happened in his life, this moment right here; was what pure happiness felt like.


	3. Murasakibara

"Ne Kuro chin, do you want to come to my house after this?" Murasakibara leaned down to face Kuroko as he asked. The two were stood in front of the convenience store, both sucking on ice-creams which were melting too fast in the summer heat. Kuroko didn't know it, but Murasakibara had been working hard on a surprise for Kuroko at his house, he was always eating all kinds of sweets but he had never made them himself before. That is, before last night, when he spent hours reading recipes and failing time and time again before he finally managed to make a cake worthy of giving to his lover.  
"Sure, I wanted to spend the day with you anyway. Can we finish these first though?" Kuroko replied, putting a smile on Murasakibara's face. The giant bent down even further so his face was even with Kuroko's. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips to taste the ice cream still there.  
"Thanks Kuro chin! I can help you finish your ice cream if you want, so we can get there faster." Murasakibara burst out in happiness, but he was pushed away swiftly by his little lover.   
"I know you like sweets but I do too you know. I intend on eating all of this." As if teasing his boyfriend, Kuroko pushed the ice cream deep into his mouth as he finished talking, pulling it out for a second before sucking it back in again. A slight blush made its way to Murasakibara's face as he watched the sensual sight.   
"Kuro chin, you're doing that on purpose aren't you?" This earned a laugh from the little basketball player, bringing a knowing smirk to his face.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Murasakibara, I'm just enjoying my ice cream." Kuroko said, both him and Murasakibara fully aware of the truth behind his false words. When Murasakibara reached down to kiss Kuroko again he didn’t stop him, letting him do what he wanted after teasing him so much. When they noticed a few eyes drawn their way from members of the public, the pair reluctantly pulled away from each other and started to walk to Murasakibara's home, throwing away their ice cream sticks on the way. Without saying a word, they both reached down and grasped each others hand, walking interlinked. The sun beat down on them while they walked but they didn't mind, they were content in each others grasp. It only took them about 10 minutes to get home, and when they did, Murasakibara asked Kuroko to step inside, wait on the couch and close his eyes. When Kuroko asked him why he had to close his eyes, Murasakibara simply said three little words:  
"It's a secret." He whispered them into Kuroko's ear, his lips brushing against Kuroko's skin. Kuroko did as Murasakibara had asked him and closed his eyes, keeping them shut tight with anticipation. In the mean time, Murasakibara walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the cake he had made out of it. Looking at it again, he started to get a bit worried. He had made this out to be a big deal, he had made Kuroko close his eyes and wait. What if Kuroko thought Murasakibara had this amazing surprise ready for him, and was disappointed when he found out it was just some cake?   
'It's not even that great, I was able to write something nice on the top for him but I don't even know if it'll taste good.' He thought to himself, continuing to doubt himself. He almost felt like throwing away the cake with all his hard work along with it there and then. The thought that his Kuro chin wouldn't like it too strong.   
'No, I need to calm down.' He told himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
'Kuro chin will like it, I put lots of effort into it.' Finally able to reassure himself, Murasakibara, picked the cake up and walked over to where Kuroko was sitting in wait. He held the plate right in front of Kuroko's face and started to speak.  
"You can open your eyes now, I hope you like it." Kuroko opened his eyes and looked upon the delicious present in front of him. On the top- in somewhat crude letters- the cake read: 'I love you, Kuro chin.' The letters were wonky and started to get smaller towards the end where Murasakibara had started to run out of room. Kuroko didn't think of this as bad though, he thought it was the sweetest thing that Murasakibara could have done for him. The fact that the letters weren't done very well were proof that Murasakibara had tried his best to write them, even if it was challenging for him.   
"Murasakibara-this, this is so nice of you!" Kuroko almost burst into tears as he spoke, so touched by Murasakibara's hard work. Unable to make any more words, he just moved his hands in an attempt to ask Murasakibara to move the cake out of the way. Murasakibara understood his gesture and placed the cake down on the coffee table behind him. The instant he did, Kuroko launched himself into his arms and hugged the giant, holding him tight. After a moment of surprise, Murasakibara placed his arms around Kuroko as well, their monolithic length wrapping around Kuroko's back and holding his waist.   
"Thank you Murasakibara, I love you too. I really do." Kuroko cried out into his boyfriends shoulder. All the worry that had been clouding Murasakibara's mind just a short while ago left him completely, he was so unbelievably happy that Kuroko liked his present so much.  
"You don't mind that the writing is a bit messy?" He asked Kuroko, and the shadow smiled up at him as he answered.  
"The writing is my favourite part, it's just like you; it may be a bit messy, but it's filled with love." Kuroko's words made Murasakibara truly believe that all the effort he had put into learning how to cook worth it.   
"Do you want me to cut the first piece?" Kuroko asked Murasakibara, climbing off of him so that he could get a knife from the kitchen. When Murasakibara grabbed the fabric of his shirt and held him back though, it became evident that he had something else in mind.  
"Murasakibara?" Kuroko questioned his boyfriend, but he was shushed before he could get any further.  
"I was actually thinking we could do something different with the cake. I like sweets, but I like you too. So I wanted to eat both you and the cake." The all of a sudden shy boy confessed, his face reddening as he did. After a few seconds of thought, a sly smile came to Kuroko's face.   
"I didn't think you were one for kinks, Murasakibara." He teased him, only making the others face burn brighter.  
"I know I act all innocent most of the time, but I do have these kinds of things I want to do with you." He said softly, showing an embarrassed side of himself Kuroko had never seen before.   
"Ok then, in that case; go ahead. Do what you want to me." Kuroko declared, sitting himself back down in front of Murasakibara and leaving himself open. Murasakibara seemed to hesitate for second, but when he looked into Kuroko's eyes and saw that he was being serious, he wrapped his arms around him and started to kiss him straight away. Murasakibara always loved the taste of Kuroko's lips, he felt that they had this perfect mix of saliva and something else that he just couldn't name. Whatever it was though, it made Kuroko's lips sweeter than anything Murasakibara had ever eaten, and about as soft as cotton candy. Murasakibara liked cotton candy. As he continued to kiss him, Murasakibara's hands travelled lower until they started to reach up Kuroko's shirt, undoing each button from underneath as he went. His hands felt up the surface of Kuroko's chest, but that contact was not enough. He pushed Kuroko down further into the couch until he was lying down completely, adjusting himself so that he was on top of the boy straddling him. His lips left Kuroko's and found themselves at his chest, licking its entirety.   
"You taste too good Kuro chin, I'm going to get addicted to you." He moaned out as he flicked his tongue around Kuroko's nipples, biting the area around them just a little. Kuroko went to laugh from the statement, but it got stuck in his throat as he felt the bites, unable to do anything but moan. After Murasakibara had started to give the rest of his chest some attention he was finally able to talk again.  
"We are going out, I would hope you're addicted to me." He laughed out, only half in joke. When Murasakibara's tongue flicked underneath Kuroko's pants, he was surprised for a second, but showed no signs of distress. He wanted this. His hands went down in an attempt to get his pants off himself, but Murasakibara swatted them away.  
"I'll do it for you." Kuroko simply replied with an 'ok' and let Murasakibara do what he wanted to. About three seconds after making that decision, he realised that it definitely was the right one. He looked down to see Murasakibara zipping down his pants with his tongue, the look of concentration on his face unbelievably erotic for him. Once the zipper was undone Murasakibara slowly pulled the material off bit by bit, it would have been a lot faster had he done it normally; but fast was not what he wanted. He wanted to pleasure Kuroko, to make him as horny as he could. While Kuroko looked down at Murasakibara and felt the slight touch of his tongue, he knew for sure that Murasakibara's goal had been met. He knew he was already hard, and he just wanted Murasakibara to be inside him, or for him to be inside of Murasakibara, or really just anything that got the two closer. Once Kuroko's pants were finally gone, Murasakibara made short work of his boxers and finally let his erection free of its constraints. Murasakibara brought himself away from Kuroko for a second to grab a piece of cake, but he was brought back by a tug on his arm.  
"Are you just intending on eating the cake off me? That's no fair, I want a taste too!" Kuroko complained, sexual innuendo lining his words. Without waiting for a response from his lover, Kuroko leaned forward and started to undress Murasakibara. He didn't bother taking more time than necessary getting his shirt off, but moved just as slowly as Murasakibara had when removing his pants. After the material was out of the way Kuroko started licking his way up Murasakibara's leg, all the way up to his boxers. Using his teeth, he pulled them down and away, throwing them to the corner of the room.  
"Now you can get some cake, but since you did make it for me, put some on yourself too." It amazed how innocent Kuroko sounded despite the dirty words he was actually saying. The smile had something to do with it he thought, the kind of smile you’d see a kid use. Murasakibara didn’t have time to think about that though, there were more important things. He had to part himself for a few torturous seconds from Kuroko to go and get a knife from the kitchen, but he came back as soon as he could, and sat back down next to Kuroko before cutting the cake. He cut two equal sized pieces, but before he picked them up of the plate he had to make sure they wouldn't fall.  
"Kuro chin, you need to lie down like this." He instructed him, moving him where he wanted while he did.   
"And I'll put it on you. After I put it on myself I'll lie like this," He demonstrated how he would lie, "Ok?" Kuroko nodded in acceptance and waited for the cake. Murasakibara used his finger to carefully place it on Kuroko's erection, making sure that the knife was never anywhere near enough Kuroko to hurt him. He did the same thing to himself and then moved above Kuroko, taking caution not to drop the cake. In the end, Kuroko ended up lying on his back looking up straight at Murasakibara's cake covered cock, whilst Murasakibara was lying above his lover, looking down upon the sweet he so wanted to devour. They both started at the same time, bringing their tongues to the erection in front of them and going slow at first. The taste was a bit hard to get used to for Kuroko, since it was so sweet, but Murasakibara was in a state of ecstasy from the second he tasted the sugary mixture of cake and his Kuro chin's erection. The longer they sucked at each other the more used to it Kuroko got, until he couldn't help himself any more, deep throating Murasakibara in a desperate need to taste more of him. The action hurt Kuroko's mouth and made it ache, Murasakibara was a giant height-wise, coming in at over 2 metres tall. Anyone would make the assumption that his dick was large enough to fit his tall body, and they would be correct. It was a struggle for Kuroko to fit all of Murasakibara inside his mouth, but he didn’t care how hard it was. He ignored the pain-willing it to go away- and savoured the taste of his lover mixed with the sweet cake he had baked himself. Murasakibara had started to deep throat Kuroko as well, but by this point he had sucked on his boyfriend so hard that any trace of the sweet he had cooked was gone. He reached out and grabbed a handful of the cake, no longer caring about using a knife. He wrapped his hand around Kuroko's dick and rubbed the mixture onto it, bringing his mouth around the sweetness.   
"Do you want," He paused to catch his breath, "some more too Kuro chin?" Murasakibara asked him around the dick in his mouth, but Kuroko shook his head.   
"It's ok, I just want to taste you for a bit." Kuroko's tongue flicked around the erection he was swallowing as he talked, as if proving just how much he wanted to savour his lovers taste. He could feel himself coming close to his release though, Murasakibara had started sucking him with so much more pressure, desperately pulling Kuroko's hips into his mouth. Handful after handful he kept mixing the sweetness of the cake with the pre-cum dripping off Kuroko's dick.   
"Kuro chin, kuro chin…" He just kept moaning the same thing around the erection he was swallowing, too frenzied with pleasure to think about anything but the man below him and how damn good he tasted. Not able to handle any more, Kuroko finally came into Murasakibara's mouth, adding the flavour of his sperm to the mix. Murasakibara swallowed it gratefully and licked up any of it which still remained on his erection.  
"Your cum tastes so good with the sweetness of the cake Kuro chin." Murasakibara commented as he kept on licking, moving up from Kuroko's half-limp erection and spreading the last of the cake onto his chest. As his tongue reached around Kuroko's chest he used his hands to grab hold of his boyfriends waist, pulling him even closer to him and thrusting even harder into his mouth. Kuroko may have already cum but Murasakibara had more stamina than him, and he wasn't ready to stop yet. He pulled his knees under him and sat on all fours, that way he could get more power through his hips. He kept thrusting his way into Kuroko's waiting mouth, grunting from both the strain and the pleasure every time he did. Kuroko started to gag a little from the sensation, Murasakibara's erection ramming roughly against the back of his throat. But he ignored his instincts and managed to stop his gagging.   
"Kuro chin," Murasakibara grunted out as he entered Kuroko again, penetrating deep into his mouth.   
"I," He tried to finish his sentence but was too overcome by the sensation Kuroko was causing. He was slightly, very slightly, grating his teeth over Murasakibara's erection as it entered him. Not nearly enough to hurt him or cause him any displeasure, just enough to add another layer of feeling. Kuroko's touch made Murasakibara hiss in ecstasy, never knowing before this moment how good a pair of teeth could feel if they were used right. Despite how good it felt though, he forced himself to take a pause so that he could finish what he had to say.  
"I love you, so much." He smiled at the boy below him, bending down and giving him a quick kiss to the forehead before resuming his activities, somehow ramming back into the waiting mouth harder than before.  
"I, ah, lov- uugh!" Kuroko tried his best to tell Murasakibara he loved him too but he could not do anything but moan against the dick forcing its way inside of him. He didn't think his mouth was this big, he couldn’t believe that Murasakibara could bury himself so completely within his mouth. He gave up on trying to talk for the moment and just enjoyed the blow job he was giving, trying to make it feel as best as he could for Murasakibara. When Kuroko brought his teeth back to Murasakibara's erection the giant groaned out so loud Kuroko swore the neighbours would hear him-not that he cared about that though. With that groan of complete ecstasy, Murasakibara came into Kuroko's mouth and slowly pulled his dick away. Kuroko gagged for a second and had to sit up, but once he did he was able to swallow the white liquid.  
"I love you too Murasakibara." Kuroko said lovingly, a line of cum still dripping down his face. Murasakibara virtually threw himself at Kuroko and held him in a tight bear hug, so happy to hear those words from his lover. He may have heard them a million times before, but that didn’t make the million and first time he heard them any less special than the first. The two sat entwined like that for a few minutes just catching their breath. Despite the mess of sweat, saliva, cake and cum remnants splattered over each of their bodies, all they wanted to do was cling together and feel each others skin.  
"I've never done anything like that before." Murasakibara was the one to break the silence by stating the obvious. Instead of pointing out the fact that since Kuroko was his first boyfriend, and they had never done something like this previously, he already knew that this was Murasakibara's first time at this, Kuroko simply smiled at his lover with a hint of a tease in his gaze and told him the following:  
"We should have started doing it a long time ago, we've been missing out on so much. What do you say we try some melted chocolate out next time?" He purred out the words seductively, thinking his idea was rather good. Murasakibara paused to think for a second before responding.  
"I have a few blocks of milk chocolate in the cupboard, do you want to try it now?" The giant asked his boyfriend hopefully, and when he saw the look on Kuroko's face he knew he was going to get the answer he wanted.

"Ok, let's go for round 2."


	4. Aomine

The ball flew through the air and straight into the hoop, thrown by Aomine's expert hands.  
"See, you just have to do it like that." Aomine told Kuroko as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, despite the fact that he was the only one who could have possibly made the shot.   
"I can't copy your shot if you use one of your formless shots, most people do need to use a proper shooting form you know." Kuroko was getting a little annoyed at Aomine, he had promised to help him with his shooting but his teaching skills had turned out to be less than satisfactory. Three times now he had simply tossed a ball at the hoop from a random angle, the second time he had done it while he was sitting down. He seemed oblivious to the fact that normal people could not shoot like him.  
"It's so boring to learn a specific shooting form though, it's best to be able to make a shot from any angle." Aomine continued to pester Kuroko, but the shadow player had endured through more than enough of his retorts already.  
"I don't need to be able to shoot from any angle! Just shooting from one angle will be an improvement! So if you want to teach me then can you please just do it normally? If you don't, maybe I'll just have to ask Midorima for help." Kuroko may be smaller and less powerful than Aomine, but he had leverage over the larger man. Since he was dating all the members of the generation of miracles, they were constantly vying for his attention. Threatening to spend time with Midorima instead of Aomine worked perfectly for Kuroko.  
"Fine, I’ll teach you normally! But if I do then I get to hang out with you for the rest of the day, with no interruptions from Midorima or anyone else!" Aomine spurted out suddenly, willing to agree to whatever Kuroko proposed as long as it meant he got to spend more time with him.   
"Good, now, can you please teach me what my form should look like?" Kuroko asked his boyfriend who was finally wiling to help him properly. Aomine walked over to Kuroko and grabbed hold of his waist.  
"You want to stand like this, with your arms bent here." He pushed Kuroko slightly downwards and pulled his arms just in front of his chest. The touches-however innocent they were- sent sensations rushing down Kuroko's spine, making him yearn for more of the feeling. Aomine wasn't oblivious to the sensation either, his fingers lingered a few seconds more than necessary over the skin of Kuroko's waist. When Aomine went to grab the ball off the ground, both of them were saddened by the loss of touch, but as soon as he got back; Aomine placed the ball in Kuroko's hands and linked his fingers into them.   
"Just before you take the shot, you should pull your arms back to chest height, and then push them up above your head, straightening them as you do. I'll do it with you." Aomine instructed in a steady voice as his hands guided his lover's. With Aomine's help, Kuroko made the shot; it balanced on the rim of the hoop for a second, but it scored in the end. Aomine tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand and used it to turn him around, pulling him close to him.  
"Aomi-" Kuroko started to question his actions but his words were stopped by the pressure of Aomine's lips on his. It wasn't the rough, passionate kiss Aomine usually gave him, but a more gentle one. When they parted, Kuroko looked up at Aomine confused.  
"I'm happy you did, but why did you kiss me?" He asked, wanting to understand his boyfriends impulsive actions. Aomine smiled down at him before he replied.  
"Every shot you make means a kiss for you. I reckon it's a pretty good incentive." Aomine said, sounding proud of himself. Kuroko smiled and without a word, bent down to pick up the ball and try another shot. It missed. Still wordless, he tried a few more times, but each attempt ended in failure, the ball either going too high and missing the hoop entirely, or not having enough power to even make it close.  
"I didn't think you'd be that desperate to get a kiss from me, Tetsu." A smug chuckle escaped Aomine's mouth as he spoke, he was acting smug about it, but it made him really happy that Kuroko would try so hard for one of his kisses. Kuroko blushed a little from the statement, but answered Aomine confidently.  
"Do you have a problem with me wanting to kiss you?" He questioned his boyfriend, a serious look on his face. Aomine couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"What are you laughing about?" Kuroko questioned him further, only making him laugh more.   
"It's just so funny to see you acting so serious about something so, I don't know, not serious." He admitted, annoying Kuroko even more.  
"You are my boyfriend, I'm allowed to take stuff serious with you!"   
"I know, I know, I'm just being mean and teasing you. Go on, keep practicing. My lips are getting bored waiting for you." Aomine sat back down as he told Kuroko to keep practicing, balancing a ball on the tip of his finger. Kuroko was still a little annoyed at Aomine for teasing him, but it didn’t take long for him to forgive him and go back to shooting. The incentive offered to him was too good to ignore. 

*A few hours later*  
"Tetsu, it's been hours and you still haven't made a single shot, maybe we shot just call it off for today?" Aomine yawned out, tired of sitting and waiting for Kuroko to successfully make a shot. In his opinion, sitting and watching Kuroko practice was way harder than what Kuroko was actually doing. The constant shooting might have exhausted Kuroko, but what Aomine was experiencing wasn't physical pain. For the last few hours he had been forced to sit and just watch as Kuroko worked hard, gradually getting more sweaty, his white shirt starting to become see through. The sight was beyond erotic, and Aomine had to sit and act like it didn’t matter, because he had promised he'd only kiss Kuroko if he made a shot. He really hadn't anticipated Kuroko being this bad.  
"No, I can keep going for a little longer. You promised me a kiss and I am going to get it." Kuroko replied obstinately, insisting he could still practice despite the exhaustion he was feeling. Aomine considered his options for a second, he could let Kuroko keep practicing and wait until he made a shot to do anything to him. But he didn't know how much longer that would take, and doubted that Kuroko was even capable of achieving the feat alone. His other choice was to disregard his earlier words and just grab his Tetsu now, ripping the ball away from his hands and having his way with him. Not surprisingly, he ended up choosing the second option. He sprung up onto his legs and sprinted to Kuroko, standing by his side before the other even noticed him. He slipped his arms around the smaller mans waist and turned him to face him.  
"Aomine? Are you going to show me how to do it again?" Kuroko asked innocently, but his guess couldn't have been more wrong.  
"Not quite." Aomine said succinctly before bringing his lips to his boyfriend's, finally feeling the soft texture he had been thinking about for the last few hours. All the gentleness from his lips was gone, and the kiss was filled with all of his passion, and some of his impatience from waiting so long as well. Kuroko was enjoying the kiss but he felt like he needed to stop it, worried about strangers walking past the court and seeing them. He tried to pull away from Aomine but he wasn't strong enough, Aomine held him tighter and dug his fingertips into Kuroko's back, desperate for him to stay with him. Kuroko ripped his mouth away from Aomine's and yelled out for him to stop before he could be pulled back.  
"Stop it for a second Aomine!" He cried out, making Aomine stop instantly. Aomine was worried that he had been too forceful, that Kuroko was really mad at him.  
"What are you doing Aomine? We're in public, someone could see us!" Kuroko chastised his boyfriend, blushing as he did. He loved Aomine and liked the kiss, but this wasn't the place for it! He didn't want some poor, unassuming member of the public to walk by and see him and Aomine making out. He could imagine some innocent family coming to the park with their kids and seeing such a sight. His worry about the members of the public wasn't his main reason for objecting though, he was most worried about how embarrassing it would be seen to be seen like this in public. He had no problem with making out with Aomine or having sex with him, but that was when they were alone or with the other members of the generation of miracles. This was a totally different story.   
"That's what you're worried about, being in public?" Aomine asked Kuroko with a breath of relief.  
"Of course! What else would I be worried about?" Kuroko burst out as if he was stating the obvious, making it clear to Aomine that he was the only one worrying about whether or not Kuroko actually liked the kiss.   
"In that case, there's nothing to be worried about. No one will see us as long as we're quiet." Aomine purred out with a sly smile, grabbing hold of Kuroko again. Now that he knew what Kuroko was worried about he had no hesitations about continuing the kiss. He didn't care if anyone saw them, if someone did walk up on them, he'd just growl at them until they left them alone.   
"I don't think we should do this, people will see!" Kuroko continue his protests but they were useless. Aomine bent down and whispered into Kuroko's ear:  
"Just pretend we're alone, no one is going to interrupt us." His voice was sensual, a soft purr vibrating in Kuroko's ear. That voice was the last straw for Kuroko, after hearing it he was unable to fight back against the kiss. Aomine picked him up by the waist and Kuroko wrapped his legs around Aomine, letting him carry him over to the fence of the basketball court. Aomine pushed Kuroko up against the fence, the cold metal digging into his skin where his shirt had been pushed up by Aomine's wandering hands. Aomine's fingers snaked up Kuroko's chest and felt the skin glistening with sweat. Aomine broke away from the kiss to lick down Kuroko's jaw and neck, tasting the salty tang of sweat.   
"Ah!' Kuroko shrieked out in pain for a second as Aomine bit his shoulder before Aomine brought his lips back to Kuroko's to silence him.   
"You can't cry out Tetsu, you don't want people to hear you, right?" Aomine teased against his lips, taking advantage of the fact that Kuroko had to be quiet. He took his mouth away from Kuroko's lips and used his hand to keep him quiet instead, going back to placing love bites down his lovers jaw line.  
"Ao-mine, I can't keep quiet when you do that" Kuroko struggled to moan out, holding back his cries of ecstasy. Aomine decided that he had teased Kuroko enough with the biting, and stopped his actions.  
"Ok then, I'll stop with the biting at least." He stopped biting Kuroko but needed something more to replace it.   
"You don't mind if we go all the way here, do you?" He asked Kuroko for his permission, despite pretty much forcing him into making out with him, he wasn't cruel enough to have se with him without asking. Plus by this point, he was pretty sure that Kuroko wouldn’t have a choice but to say yes, he wouldn’t want to stop now after experiencing so much pleasure.   
" I don't mind, but if someone comes and sees us then I won’t forgive you!" Despite giving his permission Kuroko was still worried about someone interrupting them. Aomine just whispered into his ear that it would be ok, and moved his hands down to the top of Kuroko's pants. He slipped his fingers around to the front and unzipped the material, not pulling it all the way down, but just enough to reveal his ass for Aomine.   
"Open your mouth" Aomine instructed Kuroko, sliding one of the fingers that had been blocking the noise form Kuroko into his mouth.   
"I don't tend to carry lube in my pockets wherever I go, so I'm gonna rely on your saliva." He whispered to Kuroko and he brought his finger dripping with saliva into Kuroko's hole, penetrating him.   
"Mmm," Kuroko moaned almost soundlessly, managing to keep his voice quiet. He continued with these muted moans as Aomine pulled his finger out of Kuroko's ass before pushing back in again and again, stretching him relentlessly After a couple minutes he added another finger and started to scissor him, taking his time with the preparation. He didn't say it, but he felt bad about entering his Tetsu without any lube to ease the pain, so he wanted to make sure to get him as ready as he could be, so he could hurt him as little as possible. After all, no one wants to see someone they love in pain. He added a third finger after a while and continued to thrust in and out until he was sure that Kuroko was as stretched as he would ever be from just the use of fingers. Aomine pulled his fingers from inside his lover and used them to undo his pants, reaching into them and pulling his now-hard dick out.  
"Try your best to not make any noise, ok?" Aomine whispered playfully into Kuroko's ear, and without waiting for an answer, rammed into his boyfriend, moving in one swift motion until he was fully sheathed.  
"Ah, mmm…" Kuroko stated to scream, but managed to turn it into a low groan through sheer will-power. He felt so full, the unlubricated erection burning inside of him, but he kept quiet, he forced himself to. His fingers dug into the cold metal of the fence in front of him, needing some other sensation to distract him from the pleasure he wanted to scream out from. Aomine pulled himself out slowly, leaving only his tip inside.  
"Are you ok? Or do you need me to help you be quiet?" Aomine asked in concern, earning a nod from Kuroko.  
"Please, help me." He begged his boyfriend, and Aomine complied. He started to kiss Kuroko again, and as he forced his way back inside, his mouth stifled the screams Kuroko was producing. All that could be heard was loud, laboured breaths, the kind that wouldn't be weird to hear from athletes on a basketball court. Aomine got sick of going slow almost immediately, picking up his pace as he slammed into Kuroko again and again, contradicting his own words as he grunted every time he entered him. The animal within him started to take over, he pushed Kuroko further into the fence, the metal links making imprints on his neck and the parts of his chest where his shirt was pulled up. Each thrust sent sparks throughout Kuroko's body, the force reverberating throughout all of his bones. Kuroko could feel every inch of the inside of his ass as Aomine slid through it, but he couldn't enjoy it with all of his attention. He could feel his own erection throbbing in pain, needing to be touched. He reached down to jerk himself off but Aomine knocked his hands away as soon as he realised what he was doing.   
"I'll do it for you." Aomine grunted out between laboured breaths, grabbing a hold of Kuroko's cock and sliding his hand up and down, pre-cum already dripping down it. He matched his thrusts to the rhythm of his hand, brushing over the head of Kuroko's erection as he slammed all the way into him.  
"Aaaaah!" Kuroko screamed all of a sudden, no hope of silencing it as Aomine hit his prostate. Aomine's hands raced with frenzied movements to block his mouth.  
"Sorry about that, I'll try not to-" Aomine started to apologise but Kuroko spoke out behind Aomine's hand to stop him halfway.  
"No, don't you dare stop hitting me there. Just help me be quiet after you do." Kuroko demanded from his boyfriend, forcing him to give him the ultimate pleasure. Aomine accepted Kuroko's order immediately, keeping one hand on his mouth to quiet him and moving the other back down to his erection again.   
"Tetsu-" He moaned out, no more than a whisper. Each time he entered him he whispered his name, slowly getting louder.   
"Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu." Almost like a chant, he felt the need to say the name again and again as a sign of his love.   
"Ugh!" Kuroko groaned out as his prostate was hit again, but Aomine was able to stop the sound from getting to any passer-by's, it was a sound just for the two of them. Aomine continued to thrust into Kuroko relentlessly, hitting his prostate and eliciting silenced screams from him every time. He could feel the dick in his hand pulsating violently just before Kuroko came, spraying white liquid over his chest and the fence in front of him. Aomine took the hand he had been using to jerk Kuroko off and instead placed it just under his ass, using his strength to lift him up. He held him against the fence and grinded up into his ass, trying out a new angle. It was harder to hit his prostate this way, but Aomine thought it was more kinky.   
"Do it, do it the other way. I want you coming down on me." Kuroko begged, and despite preferring it the way he had it, he listened to his boyfriends request and placed him on the ground again. He had already forced Kuroko to have sex with him in this public place, even though he wasn't totally comfortable with it, he wasn't about to say they couldn't do it the way Kuroko wanted and get his own way again. As soon as Aomine let go of him Kuroko collapsed to the floor and sat on all fours, grabbing the fence with his hands and looking up at Aomine.  
"Well, get in me." He laughed up at him, signalling for him to start again. Aomine looked around him quickly, but there was still no one anywhere near him. After making sure they were safe from the prying eyes of strangers, he got on the ground as well and lined himself up behind Kuroko's entrance. He sat behind Kuroko but his arms reached around him, letting him intertwine his hands with Kuroko's. When he did enter Kuroko, he slid in easily, the shadow's hole thoroughly lubricated by saliva and pre-cum by this point. He could feel that he wasn't long from cumming, but he refused to slow down until the end. If anything, he started ramming into Kuroko even faster, barely even leaving him time to breath.  
"Ao-" Kuroko started to stutter as Aomine slammed into him harder than before.  
"Mine." He managed to finish the word, but the breath was knocked out of him again the next second when Aomine hit his prostate, sending stars through his vision. Kuroko's hands dug into Aomine's, using the pressure as a distraction from the pleasure, determined to do anything to stay quiet. Aomine could see the look in his face though, and he knew that staying quiet was taking everything in him.   
"Hey Tetsu, I'm about to cum. I'll take us away from here afterward, so for now you can scream as loud as you want." Aomine encouraged his boyfriend, partly because he knew he was struggling, but also because he wanted to hear that sweet voice Kuroko would produce at the height of pleasure.  
"Mm, ok." Kuroko moaned out in response, confident in Aomine's ability to get them away from the area before anyone came to investigate the noise. After hearing Kuroko's response, Aomine went back to ramming down into him, moving his hips along with every thrust.   
"Aaaah, oh!" The screams escaping Kuroko could not have been louder as he finally let himself loose, every time his prostate was hit he sent out a string of screams and moans of Aomine's name. When Aomine finally came into Kuroko's ass with one last thrust, Kuroko let out a moan louder than any Aomine had ever heard him produce. The noise sounded so good in Aomine's ears, the voice he loved so much reacting so drastically to his movements. He wanted to savour this moment with his Tetsu for a little longer but he knew they had to go somewhere else. He reluctantly pulled his now limp dick out of his lover's ass and picked the small man up, doing up both of their pants and making their escape. He held Kuroko in his arms like a princess as he ran from the court, turning to see a pedestrian concerned from all the screaming run to where they had just been. He probably thought someone was being assaulted or hurt there, judging from all the screams. How wrong that poor man was.   
"I think we're far enough away now Aomine." Kuroko piped up, pointing out the fact that they were now far away from the court.   
"I guess you're right. Where are we by the way?" Aomine searched around him for a clue of where they had ended up but he couldn't find one. Kuroko simply shook his head in disapproval.  
"Really? I know you said you could take us away from there but I had hoped you had a plan after that." Kuroko took joy in teasing the boy who was holding him, giving him a big smile. The teasing was not as well received by Aomine, however.  
"Shut up, ok! I have a plan, we just need to take a right here, then we'll be near my house." Aomine faked, trying to look like he knew where he was going. Kuroko saw right through him, but instead of pointing it out and embarrassing him further, he decided to just play along and let Aomine go whichever way he thought was right.  
"Ok then, if you say it's the right way. Just promise that I can lie down soon, my ass is killing me." Kuroko's comment made them both laugh, and Aomine promised that he would get Kuroko home soon, just that he wasn't sure which house he would be able to find first. Kuroko let his body relax and closed his eyes, feeling safe within Aomine's arms.   
"I'm going to sleep, wake me up if you ever manage to stop being lost." Kuroko let out one more smart-ass retort before falling into unconsciousness, Aomine started to say something back but the words got lost in his throat when he looked down on his boyfriends sleeping face, perfectly innocent. His chest rose and fell periodically as he slept, and the sound of his breath was like sweet music to Aomine as he wandered aimlessly, hoping to come upon somewhere he knew at some point.


	5. Midorima

'Briiiing, briiiiing.' The sound of his phone ringing woke Kuroko up, he fumbled around for it, still half asleep.  
"Hello?" He muttered, managing to grab the phone.   
"Hey, It's Midorima." The person on the other end of the line spoke up, letting Kuroko know who he was talking to. The mention of one of his boyfriends name made Kuroko instantly interested in the call, waking up fully.  
"Midorima? Good morning!" Kuroko said happily, but he seemed to have irritated Midorima.  
"You do realise that it's already 12:30? It's past time to say good morning." Kuroko checked the clock next to his bed and saw that Midorima was right, he thought back to last night and remembered staying up late practicing at the basketball court near his house. He guessed that was the reason why he had slept in so late.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in so late. Can you just forgive me and tell me why you called?" Kuroko could hear Midorima sighing in exasperation on the other end of the line before he responded.  
"Fine, I forgive you for wasting half of your day. If you wanted to actually get up some time today, I have two tickets to an onsen, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Midorima said, inviting Kuroko out. It seemed like fun, but before he said yes to it Kuroko was curious as to how Midorima had gotten the tickets.  
"How did you afford that?" He asked his boyfriend in a questioning tone, hoping that Midorima hadn't gone and wasted his money for his sake.  
"When I went to buy one of my lucky items last week there was a lottery game at the department store. The attendants pestered me until I paid for an entry, and I ended up winning 2nd prize, a nights stay at a nearby onsen for two. Now do you want to come or not?" Midorima explained, starting to get impatient. Kuroko said that he'd love to come, relieved that he Midorima hadn't paid for the tickets.  
"Where do you want me to meet you?" Kuroko asked, but was met with silence for a few seconds before he got a hesitant response.  
"I'm kind of at your house already. It's just a coincidence, I found myself near your house and remembered about the tickets." Midorima sputtered out in an embarrassed voice, and Kuroko couldn't help but laugh at his obviously tsundere retort.   
"Whatever you say, I'll be down in a minute." Kuroko said as he got out of bed and started to get ready, throwing on the first pair of clothes he could find- just a plain singlet and shorts- and threw anything he thought he might need into an overnight bag. He was excited to go to the hot springs, so he didn't want to waste any more time getting ready. Within five minutes he was running down his stairs, opening his door and locking it behind him. When he ran up to Midorima, he noticed that the shooter already had his own overnight bag prepared and sitting in his cart. Kuroko chuckled to himself before he spoke.  
"What a coincidence for you to just happen to pass by my house with your bag already packed, hey Midorima?" Kuroko teased his boyfriend, pointing out the apparent 'coincidence'. Midorima pushed up his glasses as he responded.  
"Yeah, what a coincidence." He said it sarcastically with a slight blush, knowing that he'd been caught out and not bothering to keep up the act. He still felt a little embarrassed about things like this, but being with Kuroko always made him feel more calm and ok with admitting things. He wished that he could just totally abandon the side of him which everyone always called 'tsundere', but he wasn't quite at that level yet. While Midorima was getting lost in his thoughts, Kuroko climbed onto the bike and motioned for Midorima to get in the cart behind it.  
"You're going to pedal? I was going to say we could use rock paper scissors to decide."  
"Even if we had of I would still be pedalling. You never lose at Rock paper scissors, it seems like such a weird skill to have." Kuroko looked up at Midorima with curious eyes as he spoke, wondering why the man was able to so accurately pick something so trivial as rock, paper or scissors every time he tried.   
"It's all because of luck Kuroko, I always make sure I have my lucky item with me, and I follow the directions my horoscope gives me, because of that I'm lucky enough to win games like those." Midorima rattled on about his horoscope but Kuroko stopped listening halfway through, he loved Midorima, he really did, but hearing him talk about his horoscope so often did bore him. When he noticed Midorima was done talking, he tried to at least pretend he was interested.  
"What's your lucky item today then?" He asked, expecting Midorima to start smiling and show off some weird object to him. The opposite happened though, the shooter turned away from Kuroko and spoke in a low, nervous voice.  
"I'd rather not show you today's item, we should get going though." Midorima tried to change the subject, but it wouldn't work on Kuroko. Now that Midorima didn’t want to reveal his lucky item, Kuroko was interested. The fact that knowing was forbidden only served to drive his motivation further. He ducked behind Midorima and tried to grab it out of his bag, but the others hands were there first, pulling the item-something rectangular- out of his bag and above Kuroko's reach.  
"It really isn't fair for you to take advantage of your height like that Midorima." Kuroko pouted, slightly annoyed.  
"Can we just drop this subject? Please?" Midorima begged his boyfriend, but refused to lower his hand. Kuroko was almost convinced to let the topic go, but he was just too interested, and if Midorima was going to play dirty by putting it out of his reach, then Kuroko would just have to play dirty as well. He stood on his toes, but still wasn't tall enough. He brought his hands to Midorima's shoulders and pulled him down suddenly, before he had time to react. Once he was down low enough his brought his lips to his boyfriends, shocking him into stillness. Midorima stood stiff, too surprised by Kuroko's sudden affection to react. While Midorima was virtually frozen, it was easy for Kuroko to snatch the lucky item away from his hands and have a look at it himself. It was a picture frame, and in it, was a picture of Kuroko smiling. Midorima finally managed to come out of his shocked state and say something.  
"It's not what you think it is!" He shrieked hastily, embarrassment rushing through him. He didn't know why he said it exactly, it was more of an instinct than anything else. Today his lucky item was a picture of the most important person in his life, it had seemed like an odd kind of item at first, but in the past some of his other lucky items had to do with other people as well, so he didn't think it was too weird. Now that Kuroko knew though he was embarrassed, it would be the obvious line of thought that the person you're dating is the most important person to you. But even so, Midorima was still embarrassed.  
"This is what you were trying to hide from me? I get that it's your lucky item, but why a picture of me?" Kuroko questioned, only serving to make Midorima unable to talk. In his mind he argued with himself,   
'I should tell him!' 'No, he'll just laugh at you!' Comments like these raged on in his head until he finally made the timid decision to just come out and say it.   
"It's a picture the most important person to me, that's what the horoscope said was my lucky item this morning." He managed to admit, regretting it almost immediately. When he felt Kuroko latching onto him though, his regret disappeared.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed about something like that Midorima, I think you using that picture is sweet." Kuroko comforted his boyfriend as he hugged him, finding him so adorable that he just had to touch him, do something with him. Midorima let him stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace immensely, before pointing out that they really should get going.   
"We should really go now if we want to get there before dark." He pointed out, and Kuroko nodded in response, letting go of Midorima and walking over to hop onto the bike. Midorima picked up both of their bags and put them in the cart before stepping in himself, putting one bag behind his head to use as a pillow.  
"Are you comfortable enough in there? Or do you need a blanket or something?" Kuroko joked, but Midorima simply laughed the comment off. He had given Kuroko a chance to sit in the back but he had decided to pedal, he wouldn't let him complain about Midorima making himself comfortable now. Their ride was fairly uneventful for the most part, Midorima gave Kuroko directions along the way so that they didn't get lost, and except for the occasional weird look from passers-by, no one bothered them or asked them why they were riding in such an out-dated system of transport. The further they went though, the more difficult it got for both of them, but each was experiencing a different struggle. Kuroko was beyond tired, his legs moved slowly and felt impossibly heavy. The onsen wasn't that far away from his house, the trip would have taken about 25 minutes to make by car. But Kuroko didn't have that luxury, he had to go further than one would in a car, not being able to simply follow the road. Most importantly however, he had to pull along a unnaturally tall man, along with two full overnight bags. It was about as far from a peaceful bike ride you could get. On the other hand, Midorima was struggling from a very different problem. He found that asking Kuroko to pedal was not the best choice at all, this was for a single reason; watching him do so was seriously turning Midorima on. Beads of sweat ran down Kuroko's neck and back, making him look erotic in Midorima's eyes. The tired groans he made as he would struggle up a hill sounded like moans of pleasure to Midorima's ears, and he could not help but notice how good the muscles in his legs look as he pedalled. They pulsated with the movement, tempting Midorima, forcing him to imagine how much he could do with those legs. He tried closing his eyes, depriving himself of the sight of his beloved, but then his voice would pierce his ears and undo all the resistance he had attempted to put up. Without wanting to, Midorima had grown hard, and the only reason he wasn't blushing like a maniac was because he had no blood to fill up below his cheeks, it had all gone to pump through his erection.   
"How much further is this place?" Kuroko whined out, hoping that his work was almost over. Midorima was brought out of his worries by the question and was forced to answer.  
"It's only about a kilometre away I think." Midorima replied but failed miserably at keeping a straight voice, Kuroko picked up on his partners oddness straight away.  
"Is everything ok Midorima?" He turned away to face Midorima but the shooter sat up and pushed him back as quickly as he could, determined to hide his erection. Getting hard over something so stupid as just watching someone pedal a bike was the stupidest thing that he had ever done, and he absolutely didn’t want Kuroko to know that it had happened. His hast in trying to hide the fact only served to make Kuroko more determined to find out the truth, just like what had happened earlier that day with the picture. Kuroko whipped back around and got off the bike, stepping into the cart. Midorima tried to hide his shame by turning to face the back of the cart, but Kuroko told a hold of his shoulder and leaned into his back.  
"Please, let's not keep anything secret from each other, ok?" Kuroko whispered into his boyfriends ear, and Midorima had no choice to nod his head in acceptance. He thought that Kuroko using his beautiful voice to get his way was kind of underhanded, but he didn’t bring it up. He turned to face his boyfriend slowly, and wouldn't meet his gaze as he did. Kuroko looked up and down Midorima as he sat next to him, determining what it was he wanted to hide. When his gaze went past his lovers crotch, he found what he was looking for.  
"Awww, did watching me get all hot and sweaty make you hard?" Kuroko asked teasingly, a playful smile on his face. Midorima didn't understand that he was just joking though, like usual, he took the situation way too seriously, taking offence at Kuroko's words.  
"It's not like it was on purpose! It just happened, and getting hard over something so stupid is pathetic, so I didn't want you to know! I knew you would make fun of me and I guess I was right!!" He hissed out in a screaming voice, actual hurt in his voice. He knew that he should feel comfortable around Kuroko, they were dating after all. But it was still a difficult thing to do! He still felt self-conscious, but that was just how he was. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get rid of that aspect of his personality entirely, so it really annoyed him when someone made fun of him because of it. Kuroko seemed to realise that Midorima was being serious, and his smile vanished.   
"I'm sorry." Before he continued to say anything else, he apologised. Realising that while he had just meant to be playful, Midorima could have taken it as something rude.  
"I was just teasing you, I really didn't want to make fun of you. I just thought how cute it was for you to be so drawn to me." Kuroko went on, explaining his view to Midorima. Misunderstandings like this created by Midorima's tsundere nature could get a little tiresome to deal with, but Kuroko would rather have to deal with this kind of stuff every day then not be with Midorima. He loved him, and that meant he accepted every part of him, the sweet parts, the parts which motivate him to play so well on the basketball court, and even the tsundere ones. All of him.  
"Will you forgive me?" He continued to talk while Midorima stayed silent, trying to coax an answer out of him. Midorima hesitated for a moment, but like always, he could never stay truly mad at Kuroko for very long at all. Once Kuroko had explained himself, Midorima usually found that he was the one in the wrong anyway, and that he had been wrong to blame the one he loved. It was the same this time, and Midorima was able to swallow his pride enough to apologise.  
"I'm sorry too, I was being over dramatic, and I got mad when you were just playing around. I'm really just no fun to be around." Midorima sighed as he talked, disappointed in himself. He had let Kuroko pedal, hadn't protested and asked to swap places when he started to realise what the sight of Kuroko was doing to him, and then acted all defensive and blamed Kuroko when he got mad. This was all his own fault and he knew it, he knew how much Kuroko had to be annoyed at him.   
"Don't say that, I for one think you're very fun to be around. In fact, we could have some fun together right now, no matter how much you yell about it that's not going away on its own," Kuroko motioned down to the rise in his lovers pants as he spoke, the innuendo in his words sinking in.  
"Why don't I just hop back on the bike, drive us somewhere a bit more private and help you with it." Kuroko suggested, a sly smile lining his face. Midorima couldn't even keep his voice low as he replied.  
"W-w-what? Are you actually suggesting that we should do that now? It's hardly the time!" Midorima's voice cracked slightly as he yelled, a mix of worry, nerves, and a small desire to go along with the plan took him over, reverting him back to his usual tsundere self. Instead of trying to convince him with words, Kuroko decided to convince him with action, he knew that words wouldn't work on him anyway. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he left him, sitting back down on the bike again and pedalling with renewed energy, wanting to be someone as private as he could find as quick as he could. Within a few minutes he found an alley which seemed to be deserted. Paint which hadn't been attended to in years peeled off the walls, not a soul could be seen or heard anywhere near. It looked like the place had once been a construction sight, but it had clearly been a long time since that was true. 'Do not enter' signs whose colour had stated to fade had been thrown haphazardly around the place, remnants of whatever construction had taken place here. Kuroko was thankful that they were still on the walls, no one would come and interrupt them by accident this way. He crawled back into the cart to find Midorima looking as if he was having an argument with himself inside his head, which funnily enough, he actually was. A sheepish voice in his mind would admit that even if it was a bit embarrassing, it was ok to be intimate with the person you love. The other side of him yelled back with more vinegar though, insisting that it was far too embarrassing to do anything with Kuroko right now, especially since they were still technically in public. Midorima knew that there was no one nearby, and that no one could come near by, but in the back of his mind the threat of interruption still lingered.  
"Midorima, if you really don't want to then I won't force you, but I think that once we start, you won't regret it." Kuroko's voice was soothing, and it calmed the frantic arguing going on in Midorima's head. He looked up to see Kuroko's eyes full of desire, and thought to himself; why am I denying myself this? I love this boy, and he feels the same way about me. There is nothing wrong with us having sex, we've done it before. It's not a big deal. He continued to tell himself the words, repeating them in his head as if they were a mantra. It's ok. We love each other. It's ok. I don't have to be embarrassed over this. It's ok, It's ok, it's ok.  
"I want to do it with you." Midorima burst out, getting all the words out before he would have time to regret them. Kuroko didn't feel the need to wait any longer, and realised that if he did give Midorima more time to think about it, he probably would back out. Kuroko didn't want that, and he knew that despite what he might say, Midorima didn't want it either. He took the initiative and brought his lips to the boy sitting below him, pushing him as he did and making him lie down. He leaned down and lay down as well, splaying his legs and torso over his lovers. His arms snaked along next to Midorima's, and their fingers were soon intertwined as well. Kuroko just wanted to get close to Midorima, to feel as much of him as he could. His lips were gentle, but with a slight sense of urgency as well. Kuroko was able to bring out Midorima's passion and he started to kiss back, slowly at first, but after a little but he was able to match the movements of Kuroko's lips. Kuroko took one of his hands away from Midorima's and brought it lower down, sliding it under his lovers shirt and feeling his muscles. There were a few reasons why Midorima was so good at basketball, and one of them was definitely his well-built, and well-trained body. His was the body of an athlete, and Kuroko loved to touch it. His fingers traced over the lines on his stomach, feeling hard skin beneath his fingertips. With all his concentration on feeling the contours of Midorima's skin, Kuroko had started to put less effort into their kiss. By this point Midorima realised that no matter what they did, there was no going back, and that it couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing. With that in mind, he was able to gain the courage to feel comfortable in what he was doing, and used the hand he had free to grab a rough hold of Kuroko's hair, pulling him closer to him.   
"Mmm, Midorima, there you go, you're finally enjoying yourself." Kuroko hummed out, pleased that Midorima was had let go of his inhibitions and decided to just do his instincts told him to. He could feel a slight stinging pain where Midorima's fingers were ripping at his hair but he didn't mind, it wasn't like he was being rough enough to actually hurt him or pull out his hair, he was being just rough enough to make it pleasurable. Midorima bit down on Kuroko's bottom lip for only a second, making him shriek out suddenly in pain. He took that chance to slip his tongue into the shadows mouth, savouring the taste of Kuroko's saliva.  
"That was… a bit underhanded." Kuroko panted out, but Midorima only laughed.  
"You’re the one who wanted me to stop being so timid and just enjoy myself, you can't complain now if I'm a little rough." Midorima purred out slyly, showing off a side off him that Kuroko had only seen a handful of times before. He loved this side of Midorima. Normally he was so self-conscious that it was hard for him to be affectionate even in the slightest way. But once he let go off that self-consciousness and his ridiculous ideas of embarrassment, he really got fun to be with.  
"I guess I just forgot for a second what you're like when you let your instincts take over, but don't worry; I won't complain again." Kuroko purred right back at his lover. In that moment, they completely understood each other and their wants, Kuroko knew that Midorima was willing to do anything, and Midorima knew that he needn't be embarrassed, no matter what he did with his boyfriend. They both just wanted to get even closer, to be more intimate, and it didn't take long at all for them to rid each other of their clothes. Kuroko pulled Midorima's shirt over his shoulders while inching himself out of his own, down below; Midorima undid his fly using his hands, and did the same to Kuroko's but with his mouth. His tongue flicked around for a second after he got the zip undone and brushed past Kuroko's skin, teasing him. He took it away almost instantly in a display of cruel temptation though and he continued to work on getting his pants off, pulling them all the way down before throwing them and his own to the ground. Right now, neither of them cared what happened to their clothes, all they cared about was each other. Midorima breathed a sigh of relief when Kuroko got rid of his underwear, finally letting his throbbing erection stand unrestricted. Almost as soon as his boxers were gone Kuroko's mouth was on his dick, absolutely coating it in saliva. His head started to bob up and down and he took in more of Midorima's length, taking time to adjust himself before suddenly deep-throating it.  
"Ugh, Kuroko-" Midorima moaned out as his lover continued to suck him off, running his tongue along his erection as he did so. Midorima started to grind into Kuroko's mouth, pushing himself further inside his wet cavern and forcing him to gag. Kuroko brought his mouth away from Midorima's dick, but not without giving it one last lick all the way from his balls to the very tip of his head, tasting dripping pre cum as he did. He grabbed hold of one of Midorima's fingers and pulled it towards him, showing the shooter where he wanted it. Midorima understood what Kuroko wanted, and waited no time before pushing one of his fingers into Kuroko's waiting ass. He started out by fingering him slowly, but as he got more impatient his finger's movement got rougher, and it wasn't long before he was relentlessly jamming three fingers in and out. Judging himself ready for the real thing, Kuroko used his hands to push himself up before crawling atop his lover. He lowered himself slowly onto Midorima's erection, his hole opening up and accommodating for his boyfriends size. Midorima wasn't expecting Kuroko to take control like he did, so he thought he'd just be entering him from behind. He was surprised when he felt the shadow sitting down on top of him and impaling himself on his erection, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He watched as his dick was swallowed up by Kuroko's hole and lost any scraps of self control he still had at that moment. His hands shot forward and latched onto Kuroko's shoulders, pulling him all the way down until he was buried to the hilt in his beloved.  
"Well aren't you, hnnng, eager." Kuroko laughed playfully, pausing to moan in the middle. Kuroko placed his hands on Midorima's chest and started to pull himself out, he was almost tempted to go slow in order to tease Midorima, but he had teased him enough, and going slowly would end up being torture for both of them. After all, Kuroko wanted this just as much as Midorima did. He pulled himself up until Midorima was no longer inside of him at all, but when he sat back down and impaled himself again, there was not a hint of pain. He had made Midorima prepare him beforehand, and his dick had been thoroughly coated in Kuroko's saliva as well. He slid onto the erection easily, and couldn't help but hiss in ecstasy as he did.   
The feeling of being filled so much was like heaven to Kuroko, and as he cried out Midorima’s name, he didn’t care who knew that. His insides burned, and it felt like his was being ripped apart, but he liked it. He pulled himself up again before bringing himself back down onto his lover, but Midorima still didn’t think he was acting fast enough, he wanted more, something more raw and passionate. He grabbed hold of Kuroko again and pulled him off of his dick, missing the contact immediately but knowing that he wouldn’t have to go without it for long. Kuroko opened his mouth to question the shooter but Midorima silenced him with the pressure of his lips, rough and possessive. He placed Kuroko down on the wood of the cart and pulled his legs around his own waist, giving him both a better angle and more control. Within seconds of placing him in this new position Midorima was already burying himself in Kuroko again, ramming into him at his own pace now, much faster than before.  
“Mido-“ Kuroko panted out before the wind was knocked out of him, turning his words into guttural sounds of pleasure. Midorima revelled in those noises, knowing that he was pleasing the one he loved, and continued to thrust into him, grunting as he did. He pushed Kuroko against the wooden edge of the cart and rammed himself as far as he could into his ass.   
“Aaaah!” Kuroko screamed as Midorima slammed into his prostate, but the shooter gave him no time to recover. If anything, he thrusted into him harder, and somehow faster than he already was, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was able to take his attention away from the immense pleasure he was feeling to notice the look on Kuroko’s face, a look that was riddled with pleasure, but also a desperate need to release some of that pleasure. Midorima brought his hand to Kuroko's erection and started to pump it up and down, but it only took seconds before he came. All he had needed was a touch from the one he loved to let him release. It was then that Midorima realised he was about to cum as well, but he didn’t let that slow him down. He continued to ram into Kuroko as if his life depended on it.  
"Kuroko, ooooh, Kuroko-" He moaned out as he thrusted in again, feeling his dick so completely surrounded by Kuroko's tight, warm insides.   
"I'm going to cum." He continued to moan and Kuroko gave an exhausted nod in response, letting Midorima know it was ok to cum inside. Midorima made one last thrust right into Kuroko's prostate, sending screams through his throat before cumming right into his ass, filling Kuroko up even more. As he pulled his dick out of his lover the white seed started to drip out of his hole and down his thighs. Midorima took a deep breath and let himself fall down into the wooden bottom of the cart, lying on his back and catching his breath. Kuroko did the same, and it wasn't a few minutes before either of them were able to speak.   
"Well, aren't you glad I convinced you to do that?" Kuroko asked Midorima smugly, earning him a kick to his leg from Midorima, but not a serious one at all.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm grateful that you helped me not be embarrassed enough to do something as pleasurable as that, but do you have to gloat about it?" Midorima asked his boyfriend in a stern tone, but he wasn't actually annoyed. It was more like a fake stern tone actually, one made for a joke between lovers.  
"I'm afraid I must gloat while I can Midorima, before you go back to your normal self and take my teases seriously." Kuroko said it as a joke, but Midorima felt like he needed to interject and correct him.  
"No, I won't go back to my 'normal self'". Midorima declared with confidence, confusing Kuroko at first.  
"What do you mean?"   
"What I mean is, there's no point in me acting all embarrassed all the time over nothing. You're my boyfriend and I love you, having sex with you is the best feeling I could ever have. Why should I deny myself these facts? That's why I'm going to stop my tsundere act no matter what, I'm going to enjoy being your boyfriend." Midorima confessed, showing his new found resolve. His words moved Kuroko, who felt quite touched by their sincerity. He could barely move, especially around his ass and his hips, but he managed to crawl over to Midorima to hug him.  
"I love you too Midorima, and I'll support you however I can, but you don't have to abandon you old personality completely. You can still be embarrassed sometimes, that's just human." Midorima took a short moment to think about Kuroko's words before realising the truth in them, and promised to let Kuroko help him, and tell him if he tried to go over board. The two started talking about Midorima's new resolve, and Kuroko gave his boyfriend advice on how to show people his true feelings, how to get over embarrassment, all kinds of things. Until they saw the sky above them turning dark, they didn't even realise how much time they had spent.  
"Crap! We're going to be late to the onsen!" Midorima suddenly yelled out, remembering reality. Kuroko looked at the time on his watch and realised that Midorima was right. He got up instantly to get dressed and get on the bike, but forgot that he was still too sore to even move.   
"It's ok, I'll get us there." Midorima comforted his boyfriend as he pulled on his shirt, hopped out of the cart and found his pants and underpants on the ground before putting them on as well, and climbed onto the bike, putting all his energy into pedalling. Kuroko managed to dress himself while they went, and Midorima ignored his tired legs as he pedalled. When they finally got to the onsen they were both exhausted, and still covered in cum and sweat under their clothes. It was so late that by the time they went into the baths, they were the only ones there, so they kissed while they cleaned each others cum off their bodies. The bath worked wonders for Kuroko's sore body, but it still stung for him to walk on his own. Midorima picked him up and cradled him in his arms to carry him to their room, looking down at his seemingly innocent face and remembering his not so innocent moans from earlier that night. He swore to himself in that moment that he would never again try to tell himself he didn't love this person just because he was embarrassed. He loved Kuroko Tetsuya, and nothing would change that.


	6. Kise

"Pleaseeeee Kurokochi! You're the only person I can ask!" Kise pleaded with his boyfriend, desperately trying to change his 'no' to a 'yes'. He had a photo-shoot today, but one of the other models had come down with a cold, and was currently in bed at home, not in any condition to work.   
"Am I really the only person you can ask? What about Akashi, or Aomine, or anyone on our team for that matter?" Kuroko replied in a deadpan tone, flat out rejecting the request. He loved Kise and all but modelling just didn't seem like his kind of thing, he would much rather spend his day practicing basketball or reading a good book. Modelling was just too flashy for him.  
"After you turned me down when I called you this morning I asked them all! Both Midorima and Aomine hung up on me before I even finished talking, Murasakibara said he already had plans to sleep all day and Akashi just lectured me about not being properly prepared! You're the only one left I can rely on!" Kise's high-pitched voice dripped with desperation, and although Kuroko wanted to turn him down, he suddenly found himself unable to.  
"Fine, I'll do it. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." He didn't even realise what words were coming out of his mouth until after he said them, he hadn't wanted to agree, but he just couldn't say no after seeing the look on Kise's face. For once the model was being totally serious, and his face reflected that, showing Kuroko just how important Kise's job was to him, and how hard he worked for it. There was no way Kuroko could reject Kise after seeing that side of him. Kise's serious face turned to one of pure happiness as soon as Kuroko agreed to his request.  
"Really?!" He screamed out in joy as he thrust his arms forward and latched onto his Kurokochi, wrapping him up in a hug.  
"Kise… I can't breath." Kuroko just barely choked out, forcing Kise to loosen his grip on him.  
"Sorry Kurokochi! I just got so excited! I'll go out front and wait for you to be ready, oh, and you don't have to worry about what to wear, they'll give you new clothes as soon as you get there so just get changed into whatever." Kise let go of Kuroko as he talked and made his way back outside Kuroko's bedroom door. The owner of the room breathed a sigh of relief as he did. Kise had come into his room unannounced- by using the key to his house every member of the generation of miracles had- and woke him from his sleep to ask him to fill in for the sick model. Kuroko had awoken to screaming and a very loud boyfriend, so he was happy, even if it were just for a moment, to have some quiet again. He threw on a polo shirt and the first pair of shorts he saw in his closet before heading down to meet Kise. As he went down his stairs he wondered if agreeing to do the photo-shoot was going to end up being a bad decision, but he tried not to dwell on it too much, after all, it wasn't like he could change his mind now. When he did get outside he was surprised to see a car waiting for him, with Kise waving with a goofy smile on his face from the window.  
"Look, this is Kurokochi, the one I was telling you about!" Kuroko could hear Kise pointing him out to the driver of the car. When he stepped into the car and sat down, Kise gave him an introduction as well.  
"Kurokochi, this is my manager, Yumeno san. If I didn't have her I don't know what I would do!"  
"You'd be late to all your photo-shoots, that's what. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Kuroko kun. Kise has told me all about you." The newly acquainted Yumeno san introduced herself to Kuroko, but he didn't really know what to say in return.  
"It's nice to meet you too." Was all Kuroko could think to say, but it seemed to be enough. Once the car started Kise and Yumeno started to talk with each other about what the days schedule was, and as far as Kuroko could understand it didn't seem too difficult, just the one photo shoot. He was thankful for that. When he could tell that he wasn't needed in the conversation, he started to zone out, and just sat silent in the car. He was brought back to reality by a sudden warmth enveloping his hand though. He looked down to see that Kise had laced his fingers around his own in a show of affection.   
"Kise! You can't do that here! You're a model, if someone finds out you have a boyfriend it could be a scandal!" He whispered hastily into his boyfriends ear, trying not to gain the notice of the boys manager while he did.  
"Are you really worried about something like that Kurokochi? I can assure you that Yumeno san is trustworthy, and that she wouldn't leak any of my information to the media. And anyway, she already said that I've told her all about you. She meant it when she said all." The connotation of Kise's words sank in to Kuroko as his face slowly blushed red. The manager simply turned back and gave the couple a knowing wink before turning to face the road again. The rest of the car ride was spent in this slightly awkward manner, but thankfully it was only a little further to the photographers studio, and it didn't take them long to arrive.  
"Well, here we are. Since we had to go pick you up we ended up being a bit late, so I'm really sorry Kurokochi, but I don't really have any time to show you the ropes. Just go with these people and they'll do all your clothes and make up and show you the basics." Kise rattled off in a hurry before being whisked away to a dressing room, leaving Kuroko all alone with a crowd of people he had never met before. They ushered him into a dressing room and started showing him all sorts of clothes, claiming they were the latest fashions. Fingers poked and prodded him as clothes were whisked off and put on just as fast.  
"Oh, wouldn't this just look lovely on him?"   
"I think a more rebellious look would work better for him."  
"He has a body which could definitely model swimwear!" Fashion designers crowded around Kuroko each arguing over what would suit him best. The whole time him totally and completely regretting agreeing to this. He asked himself why he had let Kise convince him that this wouldn't be so bad. The make up artists took a good hour figuring out what worked best of Kuroko's skin, seeing as like any other average male who wasn't in show biz, he had never worn make up before. Once all his make up was done however and the designers had picked out an outfit they were all happy with, he was allowed to leave to finally have his pictures taken. He walked out onto the set in a pair of long, but in places, ripped jeans and a white, loose fitting singlet. He wasn't happy with the outfit himself, but the designers had seemed to think it captured his 'rebellious' side. By this point he cared less about what he was wearing though and more about just getting this over and done with. That way he could spend some actual time with Kise.   
"I know this is sudden for you but I really want to thank you for coming and helping us today, we would have had to call off the shoot if we hadn't been able to get a second model." The photographer held his hand forward for Kuroko to shake, which he took hesitantly.   
"Will I get to pose with Kise today?" Kuroko asked in hopes of a positive response. He was totally new to the world of modelling, and as long as he had to do it, he would have felt much more comfortable doing it with someone he trusted.   
"I'm sorry, but we already shot his photos while you were getting ready, today is just individual shots." Kuroko's smile faltered for a second, but he was able to smile again when he heard a familiar voice from the crowd of people watching the shoot.  
"It's ok Kurokochi, I'll still be watching you from here!" Kise called out to support his boyfriend, and it did help Kuroko to calm down his nerves. He took a deep breath and told the photographer he was ready to start. His movements were awkward at first, and assistants had to show him how to do the poses he was being asked for, but since it was his first time doing this sort of thing, everyone was patient with him. And whenever he made a mistake or didn't quite understand what he was being asked at first, he would look into the crowd and see Kise's supportive eyes, telling him he could do this. The more photographs that were taken the more confident he got, and after a while, he didn't need any help to fulfil the poses he was asked for.  
"For this next one, can I get you to slip the sleeve of your singlet down just a bit? Yeah, like that." The photographer asked of Kuroko, and he complied; not thinking of it as anything weird. Kise on the other hand, watching the shoot from behind the photographer with the rest of the crew, was getting more irritated by the second. He had been supportive of Kuroko at first, and had obviously wanted him to do well at the shoot. But all that Kise could see was a newbie being taken advantage of, and he didn't like that. The photographer kept asking his Kurokochi for more provocative poses, ones you'd see in a gravure magazine, and now he was asking him to show even more of his already revealed skin! Who did that photographer think he was, making Kuroko do all those things for his eyes? Kise continued to think thoughts like these the longer he watched, insanely jealous of all the people watching his boyfriend.  
"Actually, how about you just take the singlet off entirely? Our female readers will love it!" Kuroko thought about the request for a moment before deciding that it was reasonable and pulling his singlet over his head, putting his hard muscles and abs trained by years of basketball on display for everyone in the room to see and fawn over. Kise almost burst out in fury in that moment, or more correctly, a few moments after he was finished admiring his boyfriends body. He liked the view, most definitely, but it was not a view for all these people! These people who were just taking advantage of Kuroko, who didn't deserve to see him like this! He managed to hold in his anger and not say a word, but he couldn't stay in this room any longer, he knew that. Kise stormed out of the room in his fury, making a beeline straight for his dressing room. Mostly everyone in the room was too focused on the posing Kuroko to notice his absence, but the boy being photographed did notice, he saw the one he loved leaving the room in a rage, all worked up over something, and he wanted to call out to him, to ask him what was wrong. The cold look on the blondes face when he turned around one last time before leaving the room though made him quiet all of a sudden.   
"Kise…" He mumbled out, no more than a whisper. He wanted to go to him. He wanted to find out what had put him in such a bad mood and immediately rectify the situation, but he knew he couldn't just walk out of the shoot halfway through. He had accepted this responsibility, so he had to fulfil it till the end. He tried to get the rest of the shots down as quickly as he could, but between each picture he would start to frown without noticing, worries about Kise entering his mind.  
"These will be the last few shots, so let's try and keep a smile, ok?" The photographer encouraged Kuroko, a friendly smile upon his face. Kuroko nodded his head;  
"I'll do my best." and put another photogenic smile back on his face, posing as he was asked. When the photographer finally told him they were done, he ran out of the room instantly, not bothering to stick around to see how the photos had turned out or talk to any of the crew. Instead he went straight to Kise's dressing room and knocked on the door without hesitation, earnest to get inside and see what was wrong.  
"...Who is it?" Kise yelled from inside the room in an almost accusatory voice.  
"It's me, Kuroko. Can I come in please?" Kuroko pleaded, and was met with silence. He waited for a minute or so until he heard a rattling sound-like metal on wood- coming towards him.   
"Use that if you want to come in, but only you can, no one else!" Kise instructed Kuroko, pointing out the key he had slid across the floor and under the door. Kuroko picked the key up, used it to open the door and stepped inside the room, to be greeted with a blonde haired figure sitting with his knees bundled up close to his chest, crying.  
"Kise?" The word slipped from Kuroko's mouth in a questioning, worried tone. He stepped closer to the model until he was close enough to sit down next to him, so close that he could see the shaking in his arms as he cried.  
"What's wrong?" Just two words were all he asked, but really, two words were enough. Kise turned to Kuroko with his tear stained face and couldn't hold himself in anymore.  
"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that all those people out there are taking advantage of you and I don't want to see you be toyed with like that! They think that just because this is your first time doing a modelling job they can make you do a half nude shoot, and that they can ask you to do all those provocative poses. You don't know what you're comfortable with doing yet, and you don't know how to turn them down! It's cruel for them to treat you that way! And anyway, they shouldn't be able to see so much of your skin in the first place! I know that Aominechi, Murasakibarachi and the rest of them all get to see you like that as well but they're different, they have the same relationship with you that I do, they love and care about you. But those people out don't care about you, they're just perverts who want to use you!"   
Kise ranted out all at once, screaming as loud as he could. All the thoughts that had been tumbling around in his head let free for Kuroko to see. While Kise sat catching his breath from his sudden outburst, Kuroko simply sat in silence, shell-shocked. Kise had been worrying about him? He didn’t know what had suddenly put Kise in such a bad mood, but he would have never imagined it would be something as sweet as this. He didn't always like being protected, sometimes he wanted to prove that he could look out for himself. But then there were times like this, when someone he loved would make an endearing speech about how worried they were for Kuroko and how much they cared about him, and it would just make him feel so loved. With that sentiment in mind, Kuroko remained silent, but sat up and reached forward, putting his arms around his beloved and embracing him, holding him as tight as he could and rubbing his head against the others chest.  
"Kurokochi?"  
"I love you Kise, so much." Kuroko hummed back in response, whilst his fingers slowly ran up and down the others back in a soothing motion.  
"I care about you, and everyone else in the generation of miracles. When I show you my body, when I touch you like this or let you touch me, it's because of that love. Out there when my photo was getting taken, there was no sense of endearment between that photographer and I, or between me and anyone else in that room. The only reason I went along with whatever I was asked to do was because I knew you were watching me, and because you were the one who so desperately asked me to do this job today. I was happy to pose how they asked, or even take off my singlet, because I don't see those people as special, and if they’re not special, then showing them something like my chest really isn't a big deal." Kuroko looked straight into Kise's eyes as he talked, staring into those beautiful yellow hues. The tears on Kise's face slowly stopped falling, and the faintest of smiles made its way to his way.  
"Really? Is that really how you feel? They weren't pressuring you or making you feel uncomfortable?" Kise asked his boyfriend, still not totally convinced that he hadn't been treated badly during the shoot. Kuroko couldn't help but think how sweet Kise was to worry about him like this.  
"Really Kise, I promise. And anyway, I do have some boundaries. For example, I would have never have let them touch me like you do, and I wouldn't let them see me down here." Kuroko took hold of Kise's hand and guided it down to his crotch, letting it sit over his jeans. The mood slowly changed from a sombre one to something more erotic, as Kuroko looked into Kise's eyes with lust. Kise took his hand away in a fluster, surprised by Kuroko's sudden actions.  
"As long as you were ok with it, I guess I can't be mad at them. But if I see them giving you weird looks on the way out I'll make them regret it." Kise declared in a definitive tone, bringing the topic back to the original one. He wiped away his tears and slowly stood up, reaching down to grab onto Kuroko's hand.  
"I'm sorry I acted like such a baby, but I'm ok now. Let's go." Kise beamed down to Kuroko with the biggest smile, as if he hadn't been crying at all. Kuroko reached up to take hold of his hand but instead of using it as leverage to stand up, he pulled the model back down to him.  
"Kurokochi?" Kise questioned after landing on top of Kuroko, his legs splayed over the others, and their faces inches apart.  
"I'm not sure if you fully understood me a few seconds ago so I'll say it again. I would never let them touch me like you do Kise. But they're not here now are they? It's just you and me, and I'm going to guess that since these dressing rooms must be used for singers as well, they're probably sound proofed for their practices. So no matter what we do in here, none of them will ever know." Kuroko explained in a seductive voice until he was convinced Kise understood his motives. As if a switch of recognition had turned on in his brain, Kise knew the connotation of Kuroko's words.  
"You want to have sex now? In here?" Kise questioned him, not one to say no to anything involving intimate contact with his Kurokochi, but just a little confused over the circumstances.  
"Well I did make you all worried, and I feel bad about that. I feel like I should do something to cheer you up. Don't you want to?" Kuroko continued on, staring at the boy above him as he did.   
"In that case, I can hardly complain." Kise purred back out, finally on the same page as Kuroko. It was true that while he had stopped crying, he still felt worried about Kuroko, and was definitely not his usual self. He could use some cheering up. Before he could think much more though, Kuroko moved below him and brought his lips to Kise's, his love coming across in the kiss.   
Kuroko wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Kise’s mouth, letting it explore the surfaces it had already run across a million times before. Kise did the same to Kuroko as their tongues danced together in a beautiful harmony. Kise’s hands brushed over Kuroko’s already exposed skin on his chest, feeling the muscles contort as he breathed in and out. No matter how many times he did this with Kuroko, and how many times he touched him, he still loved this feeling. He loved this perfect skin, he loved holding his hand over the centre of his chest and feeling the at first steady heartbeat getting faster and faster the more he touched him. He loved it so much that he couldn't bear to just touch such a perfect surface with his fingers, he regrettably pulled his mouth away from the kiss he was sharing with the shadow and brought his lips down to his chest, licking the surface. He licked up and down his chest before settling on his right nipple, twisting and flicking his tongue around it, making Kuroko moan.  
"That's no fair, let me, uuugh, let me touch you too." Kuroko berated his boyfriend, whilst trying and failing not to moan out in the middle of his sentence. Kise laughed for a second, and pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it to a corner of the room, not caring what happened to it. As soon as it was gone Kuroko gave Kise the same treatment he had been given earlier, teasing the pink nubs in the middle of his chest. Just barely grazing them with the tip of his teeth, just enough to make him want more.  
"Oh, don't be such a tease." Kise groaned out, his body shaking from Kuroko's touch.   
"All you had to do was ask." Kuroko laughed back in an oddly dominant fashion for him, and started to suck on the nipples with far more vigour than before, flicking them with his wet tongue dripping with saliva, and biting them just hard enough to send shivers running down Kise's spine without actually hurting him. As he continued to play with Kise's nipples, the model brought his hands lower, no longer satisfied with only Kuroko's top half. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric of Kuroko's jeans and started undoing the buttons one by one, until there were none left. When he started to pull down the fabric he found it difficult at first, since they were a bit tight, but he refused help from Kuroko, saying that Kurokochi didn't have to worry, that he would do it for him. Once he had managed to get them off he could see a very noticeable bulge underneath the others boxers, and the distinctive smell of pre cum staining the silky fabric as well.  
"Well aren't you excited." Kise teased with a laugh, but Kuroko wasn't going to be embarrassed by that. He pulled Kise further down so that he was touching him everywhere, and started to rub up against his crotch, grinding on him and feeling the others prominent erection.  
"You shouldn't tease me when you're hard already as well." Kuroko smirked before making use of the minimal distance between the two to kiss his boyfriend once again, this time harder, with more urgency. He crushed his lips into the boy above him, as if kissing him was his only purpose in life. While the two's lips remained interlocked, Kuroko was improvising on how to get Kise's clothes off without breaking off the kiss, bending his legs and using his feet to ease off Kise's thankfully loose shorts. Once he got them off, he did the same for his boxers, pulling them completely off and leaving not a single item of clothing on Kise's body. Kise took his lips away from Kuroko's, but only so that he could return the favour, pulling his boxers down with his mouth, his teeth biting onto the fabric. Once both of them were out of their clothes there were nothing in-between them but a thin layer of sweat, no barriers left, just Kise and Kuroko and their love for each other. Both of them rubbed against each other, grinding their fully hard erections together and creating a friction of undeniable pleasure. Not wanting to waste any time, Kuroko grabbed hold of Kise's right hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking on three of his fingers and lubricating them with his saliva, making his desire obvious to his partner. Once Kuroko was happy with the amount of saliva coating them, he pulled the fingers from his mouth and Kise inserted one into his waiting hole, sliding it with some resistance at first, but moving more freely after he moved it around inside for a bit. He continued to stretch Kuroko with just the one finger for so long, or at least it seemed like a torturous amount of time to the shadow. He wanted his lover inside of him so badly, he was ready for more but Kise was too worried about hurting him to go any faster. He decided to take things into his own hands, quite literally, and sucked on a few of his own fingers before reaching back and inserting one next to Kise's.  
"Kurokochi? What are you doing?" Kise asked confused, but Kuroko simply smirked back at him as he replied;  
"I know you don't want to hurt me but you don't need to take that long preparing me, I just want to hurry up and feel you inside me." Kuroko's voice could not have sounded more erotic if he had tried, and Kise was definitely turned on by it. He added another finger into Kuroko's ass and stretched him as quickly as he could, before deeming him ready. He pulled out his finger and indicated for Kuroko to do the same.   
"I don't have any lube on me, so are you sure that preparation was enough?" Kise asked one last question before he buried himself in his beloved, truly not wanting to hurt him. Kuroko figured that in this case, actions would speak louder than words, so instead of saying something in response to Kise's inquisition, he simply sat up and lifted himself on top of Kise so that he was facing him. He slowly let himself down on to his lap, his ass swallowing up Kise's erection. Kise hissed out as he did, the feeling of his dick being swallowed up by such a warm, tight hole made him forget everything but that sensation. He had done this so many times before and yet he was finding himself in disbelief that something could really feel this good. The entrance stung for Kuroko at first, a burning sensation travelling throughout his entire body and an undeniable feeling that he wasn't meant to stretch like this. Once Kise was fully sheathed in him though, he took a few seconds to readjust his position, and get used to his size. Kise was patient with him while he sat and accommodated the massive length now inside him, it didn't take too long for him to grow used to it however, he had lost count of how many times he had done this with both Kise and the other members of the generation of miracles. If one thing was certain, it was that Kuroko Tetsuya was no virgin.   
Once he was comfortable, he brought his lips back to his lovers again, now that he was facing him he was in the perfect position to kiss him. His tongue was inside of Kise and Kise's erection was inside of him, it was perfect. Neither of them broke the kiss as Kuroko pulled himself back up, completely off Kise's dick entirely, before slamming himself back down on it. None of his gentle pace from before remaining.   
"Aaaah!" The pair moaned out in synchrony as Kuroko slammed back down as far as he could go, Kise's erection reaching deep inside him. Kuroko continued to take control for a little while, forcing Kise to thrust up into him while he impaled himself on his erection, but when he noticed that the efforts were tiring Kuroko, Kise instantly grabbed hold of Kuroko's shoulder and forced him onto the floor, lying overtop of him.  
"I'll take over from here, you just enjoy it." Kise purred into his ear as he pushed himself inside, each of his hands held down one of Kuroko's arms. His arms were pinned behind his head, rough, fast breaths were coming out of his mouth before they were silenced by a pair of passionate lips, it was an amazingly erotic sight for Kise. He started to thrust into Kuroko with new vigour, grunting each time as he did. He pushed himself in as far as he could, trying to find that one spot which would make Kuroko fall apart.   
"Oh! Kise! There, there! Mmmm!" Kuroko burst out into a string of lewd moans, and Kise knew he had found what he was looking for. Once he knew where Kuroko's prostate was he started to raise his pace, hitting it again and again until Kuroko looked like he was about to pass out from too much stimulation.   
"Kise, I don't think I can last much longer…" Kuroko groaned out, indicating that he was about to cum soon. Kise too was almost spent, he leaned forward in one swift motion as he pushed his erection into Kuroko again to whisper in his ear.  
"I think I'm about to cum too Kurokochi, let's finish together." His voice was uneven as he spoke, too racked by ecstasy to say anything normally. Kise let go off one of Kuroko's arms and brought it down to his pulsing erection, rubbing his hand up and down the length. He gripped onto Kuroko's legs and threw them behind him, while Kuroko linked them behind his back; knowing what to do instinctively. Kise was about to cum, but before he did he wanted to go further into Kuroko than he ever had. He rammed in as hard as he could, and Kuroko pushed himself into Kise as well.  
"Ugh, aaah!"  
"Kise!"  
"Kurokochi!" The pair screamed out together as they both came, Kuroko cumming on to the floor but splashing his own chest with some of the liquid as well, and Kise filling up his boyfriends ass with the sticky whiteness. The two lay there together just catching their breath for a few seconds before either of them talked. The only sounds which filled the air were loud pants of satisfaction.   
"Well, how was that? " Kuroko managed a slight chuckle as he asked. "Did it cheer you up?" He continued, asking the obvious. Kise couldn't help but laugh before he responded.  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
"I don't, I just wanted to see your reaction." They both burst into smiles with Kuroko's retort, revelling in the afterglow of their passionate love making. They stayed like this for a little more, neither of them cared about anything trivial enough as time to check a clock, but after a while they both realised that it would get suspicious if they didn’t come out of the dressing room soon. Kise pulled his now limp dick out of his lovers ass and walked over to the bathroom attached to the room, holding Kuroko up while they washed in the shower since his ass hurt too much for him to stand on his own. Once they were both clean they dressed together, making sure they hadn't come away from the experience with any new stains or rips in their clothing. Luckily they have both been sensible enough to throw their clothes to the corners of the rooms and to take them off normally. As soon as they were dressed they realised that they would have to leave the dressing room and explain to the crew why they had been in there so long, and Kuroko knew he would have to explain why he left so hastily after the shoot had ended.  
"Don’t worry, just give them some story about how you were too nervous to see how the photos turned out or something and they won't even think to get mad at you. And anyway, it’s your first time doing this kind of stuff, they'll eat those kind of excuses out of your hand." Kise reassured his boyfriend as they made their way to the room they'd done the shoot in, making Kuroko confident that he would be fine.   
"Are you sure you're ok with seeing the, what was it you called them again? Perverts? But then again, I don't know if you can still call them that after what you did in there with me." Kuroko teased the model with a joking smile on his face, enjoying watching the faces the teasing put on Kise.  
"I already said that I was mistaken about them! They're not perverts, I was just overreacting." Kise replied back obstinately in a very defensive tone, making Kuroko laugh about how serious he was being. They continued to tease each other like that until they reached the shoot room and apologised for their actions, but it had turned out that no one was really mad at them at all. They hadn't noticed Kise leaving but didn't really mind when they did notice, since he had already done his shoot and dealt with all the formalities afterwards, and they couldn't blame Kuroko for leaving in a hurry since they had really put him on the spot with the job. They just figured that once the shoot ended the embarrassment got to him. Both Kuroko and Kise were glad that no one had a problem with them skipping out for a while, and were even happier when they got to see the pictures which got taken. Kuroko complained that it was embarrassing for Kise to have a copy of one of his photos when the photographer gave it to him, and yet Kuroko still accepted one of Kise's pictures. They left the studio together and Kise's manager Yumeno was there to pick them up and drive them home. When they did arrive at Kuroko's house, Kise walked him to his front door and left him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile, but before he could walk away, Kuroko grabbed onto his jacket and said one thing to him:  
"Modelling was actually pretty fun, if you ever need someone to help again, I'll do it for you." Kuroko's words lit up Kise, and made him happier than a few words should be able to make a person. He left as he promised to definitely do another modelling job with him in the future, and that night, both Kise and Kuroko went to sleep with smiles on their faces, remembering the events of the eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is up next!


	7. Chapter 7: Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! I'm so glad to have finally gotten around to writing this after months of putting it off. I'm not even quite sure why I put it off, Akashi is my absolute favourite character in Knb. Regardless, it is finished now, yay! It ended up a lot longer than I planned, but I'm hoping that that'll be a good thing for most of you. If you want to just read ahead in the chapter for the smut though then I guess that's fine too, seeing as I started this story as a PWP but slowly added more and more plot to each chapter. Oh well. Kudos/Comment if you like, or just comment if you have anything to say about it, whether it's positive or maybe a tip for me to improve on. And as always, enjoy!

"That looks great on you Tetsuya, although, no matter what you wear I always think you look good." Akashi smiled as he looked into the changing room at his boyfriend. Kuroko was wearing a set of clothes the red-head had picked out for him, and while he did like them, he was well aware of their price. Even though he had offered to buy him some new clothes, he felt bad about making him pay so much.

"I like them, they're pretty comfortable too, but they're all so expensive. Are you really sure it's ok? We could probably find something just as good at a cheaper store" Kuroko asked his boyfriend, conflicting emotions running through him. He knew that Akashi, with all his wealth, could afford to buy him pretty much anything he wanted, but he felt like such a freeloader when Akashi spent so much money on him.

"Nonsense, I brought you to this store because I know they sell high quality goods, and if I'm going to buy you something, then it will only be the best, you're worth it." Akashi convinced his date, bringing a smile to Kuroko's face. It made him feel so special when Akashi treated him like this. Whenever Murasakibara asked for money for snacks, Akashi would turn him down instantly with an annoyed tone of voice. In fact, if anyone asked him for money he would usually refuse. But if it was for Kuroko, he would spare no expense, all he wanted was for Kuroko to be happy- nothing as trivial as money mattered to him.

"Thank you then Akashi, I'll get these. But in exchange, will you let me buy you lunch? I can't buy anything expensive, but is that ok?" The smaller boy asked, a smile still plastered onto his face. The other boy agreed, and after checking out, they headed over to a nearby family restaurant for some lunch. Akashi ordered a coffee, Kuroko got a cola, and the pair of them shared some fries between them, taking their time to eat, in no particular rush. Together they finished up their food, and continued to wonder around the shopping mall, trying on and buying a few more outfits, getting some supplies for the club, but mainly just walking and enjoying each others company. Akashi had taken Kuroko on all sorts of dates to high class restaurants, operas, and all sorts of places only rich people go. While he did enjoy himself those times, he really did love just being with Akashi, and not having to worry about things like proper etiquette. Before the pair even realised the time, a shopkeeper walked up to them and let them know they were closing in 5 minutes.

"Is it already that late? I was having such a good day with you I forgot about the time completely." Kuroko exclaimed, genuinely surprised that they had been shopping for so long. Time really did fly whenever he was with one of his boyfriends, but he always felt a tang of sadness about it. Whenever it came time for him to part with his boyfriend, he always wished for just a little more time together. Just a few minutes more. So when Akashi started to say his goodbyes, Kuroko spoke up.

"Actually, would you mind if I spent the night at yours? It seems silly to go all the way home when your place is so closeby. And didn't you say your dad was away on business again this week anyway?" The shadow asked, half of him just wanting to be with Akashi longer, the other half wanting the sexual connotation that accompanied 'staying the night' at your boyfriends house.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Akashi replied with a devilish grin.

"And yes, my dad is away at the moment, so we'll have the house all to ourselves." He winked as he completed his sentence, both him and his boyfriend knowing the hidden meaning behind his words. With that settled, the two started to walk to Akashi's house, which was more accurately called a mansion, but they didn't get very far before trouble arose.

"Oi, you two look like you're pretty well off, you wanna share a bit of the wealth?" A voice called out, before its owner, along with another 3 delinquent- looking teenagers walked out from an alley. Everything from Kuroko and Akashi's high-quality attire, to the shining, and very expensive watch adorning the red-heads wrist just screamed out rich. That, combined with the pairs short height, made them the kind of people muggers just loved. To the unknowing, the two of them looked weak, like they wouldn't put up a fight. Kuroko felt bad for the people before Akashi even replied, knowing just what they were in for.

"Excuse me? Were you talking to me? Because I really would not suggest that you do, if you value your safety that is." Akashi advised, giving the group a chance to back off. Unfortunately for them, they did not take the opportunity.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You've got a lot of cash on you, don't you? If you hand it over, then we won't have to do anything to you or your friend." The lawless teens threatened, cracking their knuckles and slowly pulling a pocket knife out as they spoke.

"Is that so. You really shouldn't threaten people who are better than you, you'll get hurt." The men simply laugh at Akashi's response, certain that he was bluffing.

"Tetsuya, run over there and don't come back until I'm done, ok? Oh, and could you call an ambulance? One with room for four." Akashi told his boyfriend, making sure Kuroko was safe and away from the fight before he started anything. He would never forgive himself if he let his beloved Tetsuya get hurt when he was supposed to be protecting him.

"Ok, but please, don't hurt them too much. If they give up, then you'll stop, right?" Kuroko pleaded, knowing that if he didn't stop him, the psychotic side of Akashi would take over, and that side of him wouldn't hesitate to kill the men who wronged him and his Tetsuya.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't make you watch me like that. I won't hurt them too much." Akashi reassured his date with a genuine smile, letting Kuroko know that he was being serious, that no matter what; he would keep control of himself and not go overboard. With that, Kuroko gave him a smile back before running behind a nearby building and pulling out his phone to make the call for an ambulance. It made him feel helpless, useless, to just run and let Akashi do all the fighting. But he knew that even if he tried to help, he would just be a hindrance. That he would just get hurt. He didn't like being unable to help, but deep down, he loved the feeling of being protected by his boyfriends. He knew that he was special to Akashi, that his boyfriend would do anything and fight anyone for him, and even if it was kind of selfish, he loved that. When he ran, one of the men reached out to grab him, but before he could, he was stopped by a certain short, red-headed man, a man that the delinquents had harshly underestimated.

"I thought I made it clear that Tetsuya wouldn't be involved in this. Did you not understand me?" Akashi asked in a sadistic voice as he twisted the mans arm. The pocket knife flew from his hand, landing with a clank far beyond his reach. Screams of pain escaped from the teens mouth as his arm bent further than it ever should.

"Aaah! Gu-aAa, guys, hurry up and… beat this bastard's ass!" He managed a sentence in-between his screams, begging his friends for their help. Akashi kept on twisting until a very distinct cracking noise rung through the air, the other men could only watch in shock as their friends arm was broken. The man tumbled to the floor as Akashi finally loosened his grip, letting go of the mans arm and turning to his his friends.

"Well? Will you give up yet? Or should I keep going?" The sadist asked, offering the men a chance to surrender. Kuroko watched from a safe distance away, hoping that they would just swallow their pride and stop fighting. That they would apologise and get their friend medical help.

"You'd better stop acting so cocky, bastard." The tallest of the three men still standing threatened, looking down on Akashi as he did so. Kuroko simply sighed in exasperation, 'if only they had surrendered', he thought to himself.

"You're the one who's gonna get sent to the hospital, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you and make you regret breaking my friends arm!" The delinquent continued, his voice getting louder and louder until it became an unintelligible scream as he ran towards Akashi, his fist raised. Akashi dodged the mans punch, stepping out of the way with ease. Instead of retaliating with a fist, he used his footing to ankle break the man, making use of his emperor eye. The man came crashing down to the ground, just as the other two came at Akashi.

"Your gaze was too high," A sadistic voice uttered, whilst its owner ducked down, letting the two oncoming attackers collide with each other.

"No one is allowed to look down on me. Not even my parents, and especially not you lot of scum." The sadist continued on while Kuroko watched him in awe. Every movement he made was so graceful, and so efficient. By the time the men had collided with each other, Akashi's leg was already in the air, sweeping the men quite literally off their feet. With all four men now wincing in pain on the ground, the fight seemed to be over.

"'Well, if you've all learned your lesson then we'll be going now. But do try to remember that if not for Tetsuya's presence, I would not be letting any of you off this lightly. You should realise what will happen if I ever see any of your disgusting faces again." Akashi warned the men, but stopped his attack there. Sticking to his promise with Kuroko to not go overboard.

"Shall we get going then Tetsuya? I was so looking forward to our plans after all." The redhead called out to his boyfriend, letting him know that it was safe for him to join him. Kuroko came running towards Akashi, hugging him as soon as he reached him.

"Thank you Akashi, thank you for keeping your promise." He smiled up at his boyfriend as he thanked him.

"I knew they could never hurt you, but I'm still so glad you're ok." He continued on, revealing that even if he knew it was irrational, he was still worried that his beloved would get hurt.

"But of course I am, I would never let such people get the best of me. I'm just pleased that you are safe, and that I was able to protect the one I love." Akashi retorted, touching his forehead to Kuroko's in a sign of affection as he did. The pair separated from each other and started to walk home again, but before they had even taken 3 steps, Kuroko was quite suddenly ripped back, feeling rough hands on his neck. Akashi spun around as soon as he realise what was happening, but he was too late. He had been so preoccupied with his Tetsuya, that he didn't realise one of the men had crawled to where the knife had fallen and gotten back up.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi screamed out as he turned, reaching out to grab his lovers hand, only to see it slip further from it, out of his reach. His only thought was to kill the man in front of him and get back his Tetsuya. To kill him and all his friends. His body moved instinctively, his hand balling up into a fist as he ran towards the man.

"Akashi! Behin-" Kuroko started to scream out before a hand was roughly thrown against his mouth, abruptly silencing his words. The sound of Kuroko's voice snapped Akashi out of his rage, but not soon enough, not before the other two men behind him grabbed hold of his arms and forced him to the ground, pinning him down. He struggled against their weight, almost managing to get them off him before he remembered the knife at Kuroko's neck. His body went limp when he remembered that fact, and he let the men pin him down again.

"I guess you're not so tough after all, getting distracted so easily. I would suggest you take your own advice and give up, if you give us your money now I promise to leave this one out of it and only hurt you." The man holding Kuroko gloated, full aware that he now had the upper hand. Kuroko could feel the cold touch of the blade against his throat and tried to shy away from it, but his actions only resulted in the man pushing it closer to him, breaking the surface of his skin and spilling a small drop of blood. Kuroko was terrified, but even so more than that, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he was so vulnerable, that because of his weakness, both him and Akashi were now in danger. He knew that if he wasn't here, that if Akashi was by himself, he would have already finished this fight. He knew that this was his fault. In a single word, he felt pathetic.

Akashi watched his boyfriend from the ground, the look on Kuroko's face breaking his heart. He could tell how scared his boyfriend was, and he could tell that he felt guilty, that Kuroko thought this was his fault. Akashi could understand why he might come to that conclusion, it was true that if not for the knife at his beloved's neck, he would have already started fighting back, and this time, he would not have let the men get off so lightly. But he would never blame Kuroko for that. In fact, he blamed himself. He resented the fact that he was unable to protect his Tetsuya, that he was now in danger because of him. In his head, Akashi considered whether or not he could act fast enough to knock out the men before Kuroko was injured. He knew he had a chance, that he could probably do it. But that wasn't good enough for him. He wouldn't risk his lover on a chance.

"…Do what you want to me. Take my money, beat me, whatever, I won't resist, but let go of my Tetsuya." Akashi looked up at the man holding his boyfriend, defeat in his eyes. He knew the man was looking down on him, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Was that really so hard?" The man holding Kuroko said in a condescending tone before reaching into Kuroko's pocket, grabbing his wallet, and telling his friends to do the same to Akashi. The men holding Akashi were by no means gentle as they took his wallet and ripped the watch off his wrist. Once they had taken all his valuables, they started to beat him. One of them pulled Akashi up so he was standing, while the other punched him in the stomach, ripping the air from his lungs. The second punch hit him square in the face, but he refused to acknowledge that it hurt, not making any sounds of pain.

"Akashi!" Kuroko screamed out, seeing his boyfriend being hurt like that was unbearable for him. He struggled against his captor, trying to go to his boyfriends aid, but he was no match for the delinquent, his weak body failing him. He felt acute pain run through him as the knife dug deeper, opening up a slightly deeper cut.

"Aaah!" He screamed out in pain, but he didn't give up on trying to help Akashi.

"Please, you've done enough to him!" He pleaded, but it was no use, the man holding him simply covered his mouth again, preventing him from talking. He felt powerless, he felt useless.

"It's ok Tetsuya, I can take this. As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens to me." Akashi panted out in between hits. The first man who had attacked, the one who had his arm broken, had stood up again and joined his friends in beating Akashi. He held his broken arm with his working one as he kicked the redhead, who had now been thrown to the ground again.

"But I thought I told you," He struggled through his words, a foot coming down on his neck as he spoke. "To let go of Tetsuya." Despite the beating he was undergoing, he still managed to channel his defiance into his words, not asking, but commanding. His heterochromic eyes pierced the man holding Kuroko, the stare of the redhead terrifying the man.

"F-fine, I'll let go of him, I was planning on doing it anyway, I can't join in on the fun if I'm stuck holding this wimp." The man threw Kuroko to the floor as he walked up to Akashi, bringing his foot down to his stomach and joining his friends. Even though Akashi had been on the floor, three men keeping him down, the moment he had stared into the eyes of the delinquent, the man knew how outclassed he was. He knew that even with Kuroko as a hostage, the man on the ground in front of him could still kill him. The only reason he didn't, was because in the few seconds it would have taken him to strike the man down, Kuroko would have been injured. The man knew he couldn't have done any serious damage before Akashi would have reached him, but it was clear to him that any damage at all to the blue haired boy was more than Akashi could take.

"I'll catch up soon, but for now I want you to run to my place, your key to my place was probably in your wallet, but if it's you then the servants will let you in as soon as they see you." Akashi pleaded with his boyfriend, knowing that he wouldn't want to run away by himself, but begging him to do it anyway.

"I can't just leave you Akashi, I can't!" Kuroko screamed out, tears running down his face. Despite knowing he would just get in the way, he couldn't bear to leave his boyfriend like this.

"Please Tetsuya, I'll be ok-" Akashi continued on, only to be stopped by another kick to the face.

"Shut the hell up with the sentimental crap! You broke my arm, and you knocked my friends down! So now, you're going to shut up and let us pay you back." The leader of the group yelled as he kicked Akashi, but neither him nor any of his friends had managed to elicit a single sound of pain from the one they were beating yet. Akashi was definitely in pain, but it was a level of pain that he could bear with, that he would bear with. While he wasn't showing it, Kuroko knew how much his boyfriend was hurting, and it made him feel terrible. He didn't want to run away, he didn't want to leave his boyfriend like this, but he knew that even if he stayed, he would just be a liability.

"If know you're only letting them hurt you to protect me, so if I run away, will you pay them back for everything they've done to you?" Kuroko asked his boyfriend, deciding that even if he hated doing it, leaving this to Akashi was his best choice.

"It'll be my pleasure Tetsuya." Despite being pinned down and attacked by the four men, Akashi still managed to reply to Kuroko in a sultry voice, revelling in the thought of being able to retaliate against the disgusting men once the threat to his boyfriends safety was gone. Kuroko nodded back at Akashi with a pained look on his face before starting to run, making a beeline straight for his mansion. As soon as he was out of sight, Akashi slowly started to stand up, pushing up against the weight of the men pinning him down.

"What the hell did you think you're doing?!" One of the men called out, trying his best to keep Akashi down, but to no avail. The sadist simply shoved off the weight until he was able to stand, bringing his arms up and moving into a fighting stance.

"Well, now that my Tetsuya is safe, and far away from here, I can finally stop playing around." A devilish look came into Akashi's eyes as he spoke, one that terrified the four men. Despite their fear, they still came him with screams of bravado and fists swinging. They were no match for someone as absolute as Akashi though, who easily dodged each punch before disarming the man holding the knife. He spun the blade in his hand with precision and skill, treating the killing weapon as if it were a toy. With a flick of his wrist, the knife found itself buried into the shoulder of the man with the broken arm, bringing him to his knees screaming in pain, while Akashi simply laughed.

"Now do you see how wrong it was of you to defy me? To hurt the one I love?" Akashi taunted as he continued to attack, making quick work of the men. Once he had started fighting them seriously, with no intention of holding back, the fight didn't even last a minute. He had used the knife to make countless cuts into the skin of the men, but none of the cuts were overly deep, some of them only just breaking the surface. Akashi had made sure that none of them would suffer from any significant blood loss before the ambulances that Kuroko had called arrived. As much as he may have wanted to, he would never actually kill someone, he knew just as well as anyone how wrong that would be. So he placated himself with the view of the four men whimpering helpless on the ground, no longer rising up to fight again. Before going, Akashi made sure to retrieve both his and Kuroko's wallets, as well as his watch from the men.

"I trust you have all learned your lesson, but there is one last thing I want you all to do. I want you to look at me, look up at my face, as I look down on yours. I want you to remember this face, and this name; Akashi Seijuuro. Now, I want you to remember to never show yourself to me or Tetsuya again. I don't think I need to explain the consequences if you do. Is that understood?" All four of the men nodded frantically, showing that they understood Akashi's words. Finally being done with the ordeal, Akashi started to walk home, to where his boyfriend was waiting. Before he got very far though, he found the person he was seeking.

"I couldn't bear leaving you after all. After I ran off I looped behind some building and came back to watch you, just to make sure you'd be ok." Kuroko smiled as he saw his boyfriend walking up the street toward him, putting on a brave face. He had managed to find enough bravery to keep him from running away, but he hadn't been able to muster the courage to leave his hiding place until he knew the fight was over.

"Tch, I should have known you wouldn't run away even if I told you to, it looks like you've surpassed my expectations again Tetsuya." Akashi smirked as he spoke, too proud of his lover to actually be mad about him not running like he said he would. The captains words only made Kuroko feel worse though.

"All I did was hide nearby, and even before that I just got in the way, getting held at knife point like that. I couldn't do anything to help you. If anything you should be disappointed in me." Kuroko confessed, shaking as he spoke. It annoyed him that he was still shaking, that he had been from the second the steel of the delinquents knife touched his throat. It made him think that he really was a coward. A coward that could never deserve someone as brave, someone as amazing as Akashi. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he continued.

"Look at you, look at what they did to you! And it's all because of me, because I'm weak, I'm so weak!" Kuroko didn't want to cry, and yet the tears started to fall. He was barely hurt, the only injury the cut to his throat, which thankfully wasn't very deep. He had seen how many times the men had hit Akashi though, and even knowing how strong his boyfriend was, it was clear that he was in pain. And yet, it wasn't Akashi that was crying, but Kuroko. The one who's blood had already started to clot and dry on his skin. It hurt Akashi to see the one he loved like this, but the words that came out of his beloved's mouth hurt even more. Once he started speaking he found it hard to stop himself.

"Don't say another word Tetsuya. Don't you dare say any more of that nonsense! I don't care if you think I should be, I'm not disappointed in you at all. I'm so proud of you. You're not strong, at least not in the conventional sense of the word. When you're supporting people from behind the scenes, you truly are amazing, but that's not something you could've done just now. If you had tried to fight them, those men wouldn't have hesitated for a second before hurting you, and there's only so much misdirection can do. They might not have seen you coming, but the second you hit one of them, they would have grabbed the arm you used, and they wouldn't have let go until you were crying on the ground. But even so, you wouldn't leave me. You refused to. You knew that you could never beat them, that anyone who wasn't me could probably never beat all four of them at once, but even when I thought I had finally convinced you to leave for somewhere safe, you were still watching me, ready to do your best to help if I needed it. It takes a lot of courage to be prepared to fight when you know you can't win, and you couldn't have been more courageous just then." Akashi had barely stopped to breathe as he spoke, just wanting to say everything he was thinking. He spoke very forcefully, proving well and truly to Kuroko that he was being entirely honest. After a deep breath, he continued in a quieter tone, looking straight into Kuroko's eyes.

"You might not be strong in a fight, but that doesn't make you weak, not at all. There are so, so many things more important than fighting and physical strength. You're such a gentle person, and I love that about you. Someone like you shouldn't need to fight anyone, because I'll always be there to protect you. Always." Akashi's words didn't stop the tears flowing from Kuroko's eyes, but they did change the reason behind them. Kuroko started to cry from happiness, so touched by the words filled with love. He flung his arms forward and grabbed a hold of his boyfriend, hugging him tight and digging his fingers in.

"Thank you Akashi, for protecting me, for telling me I'm not weak, for saying you love me, for everything." Kuroko cried out, some of his words slurring together as he tried to stop his tears.

"I'd do it all again anytime, but would you mind not hugging me quite so tight." Akashi squeaked out, trying to keep his voice steady but failing. Kuroko quickly realized just how tight he was holding his injured boyfriend and let go, immediately starting to apologise.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" He worried, but Akashi simply shushed him.

"Tetsuya, you don't have to worry so much. It was just a bit hard to breath with you clinging on so tight, I'm fine now. Well, I guess fine is an overstatement. That first blow to my stomach really winded me, and I just know I'll wake up to plenty of bruises and sore spots tomorrow, but it's not like they broke any of my bones, and they only managed to break my skin and make me bleed in a few spots. Really, it must have looked worse than it was, they may have hit me a lot, but their punches and kicks weren't anything special. They were clearly nothing more than untrained street punks." Akashi assured the shadow. It would be a lie to say he wasn't in pain, a few spots around his body stung sharply, and his breathing still wasn't enough to prepare him for such a forceful hug from his boyfriend, but he knew that he could bear pain at this level.

"Are you sure? What if you're bleeding internally? Or if you've got a concussion? I know we had plans after this but I really think we should take you to the hospital instead." Kuroko advised, worrying that Akashi might be putting up a brave face. But it was the mention of scrapping their plans that caught the red-heads attention.

"I really am fine Tetsuya, I know everything that just happened must have shaken you up, and I completely understand if you want to just forgot what we had planned and rest. I wouldn't have a problem with it at all. Oh, and we absolutely need to get that cut of yours cleaned up before we do anything. But if you're being considerate of me when you say that, you really don't need to be. I won't lie to you and say I'm not in pain, but once I go home and wash out the cuts I got and bandage them up I'll be fine. I don't think I'll be fully healed for a while, and it'll still sting when I move too much, I'm sure, but my injuries really aren't serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. I know my body better than anyone else, and my father has made me learn plenty about all sorts of medical sciences, you can trust me." Akashi pleaded, imploring his lover to believe him. His Tetsuya had teased him oh so terrible before, asking if he could come over to be all alone with his boyfriend. How could the captain give up something as enticing as that over a few injuries. After all, no matter how many times he had sex with his beloved, the next time was always as exciting as their first. Kuroko took a second to digest what Akashi had said, making sure he fully understood. A smirk came over his face as he inferred what his boyfriend was hinting at.

"Oh? You say you know your body best, but are you sure? I'm sure there are plenty of spots on your body that I know a lot more intimately than you do." He teased, believing Akashi when he said to trust that his injuries weren't bad enough to need a doctors attention, and realising that a change in the current dark and dreary mood was needed. He had been terrified when that delinquent held him, and even more afraid when they beat Akashi, but he couldn't let them ruin his day any more than they already had. He had been looking forward to spending some quality alone time with his boyfriend, and he wasn't going to let those men be the reason why that plan didn't to fruition.

"Is that true? Well well, I guess the question is do I know more about your body, or do you know more about mine? If you still want to I can think of a way to find out." Akashi teased right back, sensing that his boyfriend was ok with leaving the matter of the delinquents behind them and not letting them affect their lives any more.

"Well that sounds fun, tell me about this idea of yours. But let's walk home while you do, alright? Seeing as we're both headed for your place." The innocent looking boy purred out indecently, offering an arm for his injured lover to lean on as they walked. His boyfriend took the arm, appreciating the help despite all his pride. As per Kuroko's request, Akashi started to tell hi all about what he wanted to do when they got home. First a shower, together of course, then they would make their way to the bed, where Akashi had all sorts of things planned. As they passed by a group of strangers, Kuroko immediately regretted asking Akashi for more details, sure that they had overheard the lewd contents of their conversation. He blushed a deep red, but couldn't bring himself to make Akashi stop, loving the sound of his voice too much. Akashi simply smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. When they finally did arrive home, the butlers and the maids were on them in a second, asking what had happened, and if the pair were ok.

"I'm fine, call a doctor to check on us if you absolutely must, but please trust my judgement enough to wait until later tonight after Tetsuya and I have had our fun to have them examine us. You all know I am quite capable to cleaning and dressing my own wounds, and I can do the same for Tetsuya's cut. We'll be using the shower next to my room, so please prepare some first aid supplies in there before you make your leave." Akashi ordered them with skill, acting firm but not also providing a compromise. While they were worried about their masters safety, they also trusted him, and agreed to what he had proposed. Kuroko felt embarrassed when his boyfriend so boldly stated their plans, but Akashi assured him that his staff supported their relationship, and that even if they didn't, if any of them thought badly of the two because of their actions together, they would not be employed for much longer.

"Today just ended up being so horrible, It feels so good to just relax and try to forget about everything." Kuroko hummed out as he and Akashi got undressed, leaving their clothes haphazardly on the floor. Kuroko was trying to make the mood in the room light, but as he saw more and more of Akashi's exposed skin he started to wonder if they really were doing the right thing. Bruises had already started to form, painting Akashi blue and black, mainly on his chest. Dried blood lingered on his skin as well, having fallen from cuts scattered across his body.

"Are you really sure you don't need to see a doctor? Look at all those cuts and bruises!" Kuroko worried, walking over to his boyfriend and holding his shoulders, looking him in the eye. Akashi simply smiled back and reassured him again that after he put some disinfectant on the cuts and washed them he would be fine.

"Even if I went to a doctor, they would just do the same thing and tell me to wait for everything to heal on its own. There's only so much you can do for injuries like these, and as long as I keep them from getting infected it'll just be a waiting game before I'm healed. And trust me when I say that with my knowledge, I would know if I had any broken bones or other serious injuries. Ok?" Akashi pointed out, convincing Kuroko that he was as ok as he said he was.

"Ok, I believe you. I know I keep second guessing you, but it's only because I'm worried. You understand that feeling don't you?"

"Of course I understand, I know that the cut on your throat is nothing serious, but I still detest myself for letting it happen to you, and before touching any part of my body I am going to clean it for you, and wash away the touch of those filthy men. I'm just as worried for you as you are for me, Tetsuya." Akashi answered, sharing his own feelings with his love. Once all their clothes were gone, they stepped into the huge, luxury bathroom together. Akashi kept his word, gently bringing his hands to his lovers neck and cleaning out the cut, taking the utmost care to not hurt him. When he was done, he placed a kiss on the cut. Once he started working on his own injuries, Kuroko tried to help the best he could, holding bottles of disinfectant and rubbing the liquids and creams inside where Akashi couldn't reach. His tiny hands were just as gentle as Akashi's had been, and when he had finished cleaning all the cuts on his boyfriends back, he simply sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He let his head rest on Akashi's shoulder and let his chest lay against the others back. The two sat like that for a while, letting the hot water flow over them as they sat together, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

"Hey Akashi, can I say something that might be a little weird?" Kuroko broke the silence, making his boyfriend curious as to what he wanted to ask.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, when you told me to run away before, and I ended up hiding nearby, I was watching you until the fight ended. So much was going through my head, I was scared that they'd hurt you even more, I was still shaking in shock, but as I watched you, I was kind of turned on as well. It helped me not be as scared, because watching you fight back against those men and beat them so easily was pretty damn sexy. It's just, every time you moved it was so graceful, and that look in your eyes when you looked down on them and told them not to ever come near me again, the sight of you protecting me so fiercely was amazing to behold. I know that I shouldn't have been thinking about any of that when you were going through such a hard time. You were busy fighting and all I was doing was having such lewd thoughts. I hope you don't think that's too weird." The bluenette confessed, nuzzling his face into Akashi's back to hide the blush lining his face. He was embarrassed that he had been getting all worked up and horny during such a serious situation, but he couldn't just keep it a secret from his lover. He knew in his heart that his words would probably make Akashi happy, but it was hard for him to speak that thought aloud without sounding presumptuous or up-himself.

"Oh really? Well isn't that just glorious news." Akashi chuckled, delighted by the thought of his Tetsuya entertaining such lewd thoughts. He spun himself around so that he was facing Kuroko, and before either of them could say another word, he claimed his lips. The shadows lips were already wet from all the water rushing over him, but now they were covered with Akashi's saliva as well. The two had kissed each other so many times before, and it was fair to say that they each knew their way around the others body. Their lips circled around each-other in a perfect rhythm, starting off slow and gentle but slowly getting faster and more passionate. Kuroko's hands snaked around Akashi's back, making their way slowly until they rested on his hips. Akashi had already taken on so much pain for Kuroko, so he made sure that he was careful when he touched his lover, keeping clear off his injuries. Akashi on the other hand was running his fingers down Kuroko's chest, and without the risk of accidentally touching a sore spot, he was a little more forceful. His hands circled his boyfriends nipples before gently latching on, and then not so gently flicking and pulling on them, making his partner moan.

"Uuuuh, you know I'm sensitive there, do you have to tease me so much?" Kuroko complained, loving the simulation but still wanting more.

"Of course I have to tease you, it wouldn't be fun otherwise," Akashi purred, continue to play with the boys nipples as he did.

"After all, you're giving me such a good reaction." He continued, looking down at his lovers crotch to see him already partially hard, licking his lips in anticipation. Akashi's seductive tone of voice and piercing gaze didn't do much to stop the red raging on his face. Akashi bent down to bring his lips to his boyfriend's hardening member, but Kuroko put his hands on his shoulders and stopped him before he could, hearing the slight sounds of pain Akashi was trying to hide.

"It hurts to bend down like that doesn't it?" Kuroko asked in a concerned tone, and Akashi knew that he couldn't hide anything from this man after all.

"It's nothing I can't bear Tetsuya, I want to do this for you." Akashi pleaded, and while Kuroko was fully aware that he could bear the pain, he still didn't let his boyfriend do as he liked.

"You might be able to bear the pain but that doesn't mean you need to force yourself to. Just for today, I want you to let me do everything, all you need to do is sit still and let me make you feel good, ok?" Kuroko asserted himself, not taking no for an answer. He had chosen to believe in his lovers words and not take him to the hospital, but as long as he was with him, Kuroko would make sure all Akashi felt from now on was unadulterated pleasure.

"Well that's definitely not what I would expect you to say. You, want to dominate me? Did I hear that right?" The redhead questioned with a smirk, his words challenging Kuroko.

"You know you heard me just fine, but if you want me to put it in your words then sure. Akashi Seijuuro, I want to dominate you." As his hands continued to hold Akashi in place, Kuroko taunted his lover, knowing full well that he was acting totally unlike himself, but not particularly caring. He tried his best to imitate the sadist look he would sometimes see in Akashi's eyes, the look that he simply adored. Whether or not he had succeeded in intimidating his lover was something he wasn't quite sure of, but he knew that even if he wasn't all that good at the act, Akashi was appreciating his efforts. As he let go of Akashi's shoulders he bent his head down and started to lick ever so slowly up and down the length of Akashi's cock. He knew exactly what he was doing, flicking his tongue excruciatingly slow, teasing his boyfriend until he had to beg for more. He brought his mouth over the tip for a second, starting to engulf it, but pulled it back after just a second and went back to the teasing licks.

"Oh god Tetsuya, more, give me more." The redhead groaned out, desperate for more than what he was getting. Needing the warmth of Kuroko's mouth encircling his dick.

"Uh,uh,uh, I'm gonna make you wait for it, I'm going to wait until you're begging me. Now does that sound familiar at all? Because I could swear that I've heard you say it to me before." Kuroko mused, playing dumb. A sly smile made its way to Akashi's face, if anyone else had acted so boldly in front of him, had said those things, Akashi would be furious, but with Tetsuya he could only feel pride, and a slight sense of defeat. Kuroko hadn't forgotten all the times Akashi had teased him, making him beg before he would enter him. Tonight Kuroko would pay him back for that, and he knew that his lover would let him.

"I guess I only have myself to blame for whatever you do to me then, don't I Tetsuya? I have to say though, I must have taught you well, you're being very seductive." The helpless man conceded, having no choice but to abide by his partners will. And he had said it himself; he really only had himself to blame.

"Just know this though, as soon as I'm all healed up I will pay you back ten times fold, you won't be able to walk for a week. Are you prepared for that, my dear Tetsuya?" His face lit up with a sadistic smile as he spoke, and Kuroko couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

"Am I prepared? No, I'm more than that, I'll be looking forward to it." Kuroko said with a grin and a sultry wink.

"But for the time being, you are all mine, and I think it's about time we moved somewhere more comfortable." He continued on, loving the feel of Akashi's dripping wet skin, but feeling like he wouldn't be in as much pain on a soft bed. He stood up regretfully, missing the contact with his boyfriends skin as soon as he lost it, but he wouldn't let himself be tempted to just sit back down and have his way with Akashi in the shower. He helped the redhead up and turned off the water, and as much as he wanted to go straight to the bed, he knew that he needed to help apply bandages to all of Akashi's cuts first.

"Sorry to make you wait even longer, but we both know this has to be done."

"No, it's ok. I'm not arrogant enough to say that I'll be fine without first bandaging myself up. But let me do your cut first." Akashi replied as he reached towards Kuroko's neck, being just as careful as when he washed it. After Kuroko was taken care of, he helped his partner, listening carefully to the instructions given to him and applying the bandages tight enough so that they wouldn't fall off, but not tight enough to stop the circulation of blood. After all, in a few minutes the two were going to need plenty of blood to circulate down to their erections.

"Is that everywhere? We haven't missed a spot?"

"No, that's everywhere. So I guess my waiting time is over now Tetsuya." Akashi said with excitement, knowing that with all the medical formalities out of the way they could get to the fun part of their evening. Kuroko tried to pick the captain up, but despite their similar heights, he wasn't quite strong enough to. The pair collapsed to the floor after a few steps, Akashi landing on his lover in a sprawled mess of limbs. The pair couldn't help but burst out in laughter, and after a bit of a struggle to stand back up, Kuroko let Akashi lean on him and they walked to the bed together. Kuroko was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to whisk his lover off his feet and carry him over to the bed- in his head the action had been quite romantic, but reality didn't work quite like the world in his head. Regardless, he had managed to get them both there, and that meant that he could begin his actions from before again. While Akashi laid on the bed, Kuroko climbed up on top of him until his head was above his crotch, bending down and licking his lips.

"I guess you have waited long enough, I won't tease you so much this time." Kuroko purred out in his best flirtatious voice before bringing his whole mouth over his lovers member, starting slow and working his way around the tip before swallowing more and more. After taking a few moments to adjust to the size, he managed to deep-throat the whole thing, feeling the tip poking the back of his throat and avoiding the urge to gag.

"Oooh Tetsuya, you've gotten so good at this." The pleased receiver praised the bluenette as he revelled in the pleasure he was feeling. He felt an urge to grab onto the boys powder blue hair and start forcing him to move faster, but stopped himself. He knew that if he waited for just a moment, the boy would do that and more by himself. Just as the redhead had predicted, after taking his mouth away for a quick breather, Kuroko was right back at it, bobbing his head up and down faster and more frantically than before, wanting to make this the best blow job his boyfriend had ever experienced. His tongue licked all around the penis in his mouth as he thrust it into his mouth, only causing Akashi to moan harder. Ooohs, aaahs and other indescribable sounds leaked from the sadists mouth as he was dominated, completely defenceless as the smaller boy had his way with him.

"Mmmm, I'm gonna cuuu- gonna cum Tetsuya." Pants and moans escaped his mouth alongside the words, and as if on cue, Kuroko brought his hands down to Akashi's erection and started to pump them up and down while his tongue worked around the tip where pre-cum was already pooling. He used his fingers to spread the liquid over the surface before licking it up with his tongue, making an awfully provocative expression as he did so. That look on his lovers face was what undid Akashi entirely, sending him over the edge and sending his seed into Kuroko's waiting mouth. The shadow swallowed as much of the liquid as he could, loving the slightly salty taste. When he looked up into Akashi's eyes, the redhead spotted a string of the whiteness hanging from Kuroko's mouth, and almost felt like he was going to cum again after seeing such an erotic sight. Before he could admire the view any longer though, Kuroko crawled further up his body and whispered into his ear.

"You know I could have stopped when you said you were gonna cum and made you wait for it. I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind, but I thought it might be just a bit too mean." He teased, admitting his idea. A mischievous smile made its way to his face as he continued on.

"Although if I had done that to you, I wouldn't have been able to taste your cum, and I so wanted to." As he spoke, Kuroko licked up the remaining strand of cum which was hanging off his face before licking his lips, closing his eyes in ecstasy so as to heighten his sense of taste. Akashi knew he wasn't meant to be moving more than necessary, but Kuroko was just being too tempting. He thrust his arms out and pulled the shadow toward him, bringing their lips together once again. He didn't wait for permission before sliding his tongue into his partners mouth, letting it taste Kuroko's saliva. His fingers held Kuroko in place, one on his back and one knotted through his hair. This time the kiss didn't start slow at all, Akashi was fierce from the start, taking control of Kuroko's lips entirely.

"B-breathe, I need to breathe." Kuroko stuttered out, so surprised by the sudden sensation that he had stopped breathing. Akashi held the kiss for a second longer before breaking apart and allowing his lover some time to recover. Once he had caught his breathe he opening his mouth to ask what had just happened, but Akashi simply placed a finger over his lips before he could.

"I couldn't help myself Tetsuya, you just looked so erotic with my cum dripping from your lips. Plus you were starting to act far too much like me, with all your sadistic quips. I had to put you back in your place." The true sadist asserted, reminding his lover that while he was letting him dominate him tonight, he wouldn't go down with a fight. Unlike when he had said something similar about being in ones place to the delinquents earlier in the day though, there wasn't any malice behind his words, and Kuroko understood that he was really only getting him back for all the teasing.

"Oh? If you say I'm acting like you then I'll take that as praise. But don't assume for a second that we're done, because I have so much more to do to you." Kuroko quipped right back at him before climbing off the bed for a moment.

"Do you still have some lube in here?" He asked, indicating to the bedside table. Akashi scoffed at the question.

"Of course I do, second draw, like always." Kuroko dug into the draw and found various bottles and tubes of the liquid, all of them at least half empty. Whenever Kuroko and his boyfriends got together with all six of them, it was usually at Akashi's house, mainly because it was the biggest. Because of that, he tended to go through a lot of lube. He didn't mind one bit though, having plenty of money to spend on such things. Kuroko choose a bottle which contained some vanilla flavoured lube, and regretted not thinking to use it before the blow job. He lathered his fingers in the cool liquid before rubbing his hand over his partners cock, making it hard once again. Once he was done with that, he dipped his fingers in the bottle again and brought one to his hole, inserting it slowly and wincing at the pain. One finger usually didn't hurt this much, but he was having trouble reaching around to do it himself.

"Would you at least let me do that for you? I can hardly hurt myself if I'm only using my fingers." Akashi asked his boyfriend, hating to see him struggling by himself. While he knew he couldn't do anything do intense, he was more than capable to preparing Kuroko. The bluenette paused for a second to think about it before relenting, and leaving the job to Akashi. He passed the lube over and let the redhead get some on his fingers before turning around to give him access. The first finger was cold, but it didn't bring him pain. Akashi went slow, making circles with his fingers which slowly got bigger before adding another finger to scissor him. As much as he usually liked to thrust wildly and without restraint into Kuroko when they had sex, before he did so, he always made sure to prepare him properly for it. After adding a third finger and stretching him just a bit further, Akashi deemed his lover ready, and pulled his fingers out.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to dominate me." Akashi challenged with a audacious tone, speaking the word 'dominate' slower than the rest of the sentence, really making sure to enunciate it.

"Oh, I am." Was all Kuroko said in response before climbing onto his lover again and lowering himself onto his hard cock. He eased himself on, taking one inch at a time until Akashi's was fully sheathed within him. He instinctively moved to put his hands on his lovers chest before remembering that it probably wasn't the best idea. He settled for putting them on the redheads arms, giving him somewhere to push up from, and keeping Akashi from trying to do something by himself. Kuroko wasn't very experienced at all with being the dominant one during sex, but he at least knew enough to do that. He started to lift himself off the erection, and let it slide through his insides until only the tip remained, but he didn't let it thrust back into him straight away. He moved up and down just enough to stimulate the end of Akashi's penis, riding just the tip. As he did so he gently pulled his lover up enough so that he could kiss him, tracing his lips over his jaw, his shoulder, his neck, anywhere but his lips. If he knew only one thing about what to do to make Akashi go crazy, it was to give him just enough to want more. And Akashi most definitely wanted more, he felt like he was about to scream, desperate for Kuroko to let him reach deep inside of him, to make him moan when he hit the right spot inside him.

"Tetsuya, for the love of god just do-oooooo, uugh yes, yes-" Akashi complained before bursting out into fits of moans as Kuroko finally and very suddenly impaled himself on his erection again, enveloping him in indescribably pleasurable warmth. He didn't bother starting slow this time and moved relentlessly off an on his lovers length. He started to moan himself as he did, after holding himself back for so long he could hardly control himself. He had planned to make Akashi beg, but as soon as he had started talking Kuroko lost all his resolve, just wanting to feel his boyfriend inside of him as soon as possible.

"Oh god, keep moaning for me, let me hear your voice." Akashi piped up from below, needing to hear more of his lovers sweet voice. Kuroko almost didn't hear him though, too focused on what he was doing. He was moving up and down as fast as he could, not giving his walls a second to rest as he stretched them mercilessly. His skin screamed for mercy, stinging were he was being entered time after time, but he ignored the pain, closing his eyes and only letting himself feel the pleasure.

"A-aaah! There, that's it!" Kuroko screamed as Akashi's erection rammed into his prostate, losing himself in the ecstasy for a second. In the midst of all the amazing feelings coursing through his body, he almost forgot that he was not only supposed to be making himself feel good, but making Akashi feel good as well. Without slowing down his pace, he brought his hands off his lovers arms and lay them on his chest, drawing gentle circles with his fingertips before pinching on his nipples, just as he had done to Kuroko earlier.

"Mmhhh, how uuu-underhanded of you Tetsuya-" The redhead whimpered as Kuroko took advantage of his vulnerable body. His whimpers only served to make Kuroko want to do more to him though as he brought his tongue down to the boys chest as well, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud before biting it just enough to make him scream out.

"Aa-aa-aaahh! Damn you for making this feel so good, uuugh." Akashi couldn't stop his moans even if he tried, and also couldn't help but feel a tiny bit spiteful at just how good his Tetsuya was at dominating him, at finding all his weak spots and abusing them. That wasn't to say he wasn't enjoying it, because he could not remember a time before when he had ever felt like this. He hated to admit just how much it was doing for him though, if he did, he doubted he would be able to stop Kuroko if he tried to do something like this again.

"Are you close Akashi? Am I making you go crazy yet, or do I need to do more?" The shadow whispered into his ear in a feral tone, positively driving him insane, but he would not admit it, he had too much pride.

"Is, is that all you can do?" It was only a half complete response, but panting out the words he did manage to say was incredibly difficult for Akashi to do. His breathing was erratic and he had barely managed to stave off the whimpers of pleasure while he spoke. Kuroko could do nothing but giggle to himself for a second, easily seeing past the poorly made façade Akashi had put up. He didn't point that out though, because that would be no fun. The fun came when he made Akashi admit it, and he would definitely make that happen. He was starting to tire out himself though, and he knew that he would not last much longer like this. Before that happened, he was determined to make his lover scream out, but without any of the snide remarks afterwards, what he wanted was the uninterrupted sound of his boyfriend's beautiful voice moaning uncontrollably. He started by pulling out of his lover entirely, leaving him questioning, but covering his mouth with his own before he could say anything about it. This time he was in total control of the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Akashi's mouth and exploring his insides. With one hand he started to pump his own cock, and with the other he did the same to his lovers. He ran his hand over Akashi's length roughly while he straddled him and started to ride him again. At first he was just playing with the tip again, torturing the desperate man below him, but when he did bring himself down fully it was hard and it was sudden. Just before he did he took his hand away from Akashi's dick and returned it to his chest, violating his nipples with more force than Akashi had used on him just a short time ago. His tongue slid through his lovers mouth, his lips danced a passionate dance alongside Akashi's, his fingers pinched and flicked his nipple until he was crying out, and then, only then, did he force himself down on Akashi, pushing down with all his might and engulfing his whole length in one swift go.

"Ah,ah,ah,ah,ahhhh! More, more, yes!"

"Ohhh my god, uuuuugh,uuh-" The pair screamed in synchrony, neither of them able to hold back anything. Kuroko thrust himself down just as hard again, hitting his prostate and undoing him. His cum erupted from his dick and landed on his lovers chest, coating him in a patch of white, sticky liquid. That sight, along with the feeling of the soft, soft, walls caving in all around his member made Akashi let loose inside of Kuroko, cumming for the second time that night. Through sheer willpower, Kuroko managed to ram himself onto the redheads erection twice more before collapsing in an exhausted pile next to his lover, careful not to fall onto him. As Akashi's cock was ripped out of him he felt an acute sense of loss, already missing the feeling of being filled so much. For a few minutes the only sounds to come from the two of them were rough pants and soft moans, neither of them had enough energy left to say anything more for the time being. After a while, Akashi carefully rolled to his side and reached forward to grab his Tetsuya, holding him in his arms as his flaccid penis brushed up against his thighs. Still, there was no words spoken between them, as they continued to catch their breath, just the touch of each other was enough. Minutes passed before someone finally broke the silence.

"Well, how did I do? Was I dominant enough for you?" A teasing voice spoke out as Kuroko turned his head to look at the redhead, wearing the same smirk he had donned earlier.

"Do you even have to ask? You made me of all people make those noises, you made me go crazy with lust for you, so I think you did pretty damn good." Akashi answered truthfully, seeing no further point in trying to keep his façade up when it had already been completely demolished by his lover.

"But I have to say, I never thought you had such a fierce side to you Tetsuya, I think I love you even more now, if that is even possible." He continued on, revealing his surprise and disbelief. His words made Kuroko ecstatic, to think that him of all people was able to make Akashi Seijuuro, the most sadistic and intimidating person he knew admit those things, it really was amazing.

"I guess I'll have to act like this more often in the bedroom, I wonder how the others would react when they saw me like this?" The bluenette mused to himself, but Akashi quickly spoke up in disagreement.

"I swear Tetsuya, if you tell any of them about how much you were able to control me, how desperate you made me, forget a week, I won't let you walk for a month! I'll do so much to you, and once you cum, I'll just do it all again. I will teach you a whole new meaning of the words sex and punishment, so how about we keep this our secret? Ok?" Akashi threatened, already imagining how mortifying it would be to have his weakness revealed to the generation of miracles, some of the only people to rival himself in self confidence and arrogance. They would never respect him again if they heard the noises he made, or if they saw just how vulnerable and helpless he was in Tetsuya's arms.

"Oh really? If I don't tell them will you do it to me anyway? As a reward?" Kuroko purred out, showing that he welcomed the threat.

"Aren't you just the kinkiest, my sweet Tetsuya. You look so innocent on the outside, before that night when we kidnapped you and showed our love for you, I never would have guessed that you were this dirty." Every word Akashi said was the truth, ever since they had started dating Kuroko had continued to surprise him, showing him just how much fun they could have in the bedroom. But despite all that, despite how amazing he felt every time they had sex, Akashi loved his Tetsuya because of his gentle personality which urged him to do his best to help others, a personality that changed to something strong and fierce when someone he cared about, or an ideal he believed in was in danger. When they had faced those delinquents- which after everything that just happened, seemed like it happened days ago to Akashi- it wasn't Kuroko's ability to stand up and fight that amazed him, but his willingness to stay and try to find a way to help, even though he had no chance against those men, that's what amazed Akashi. So much so that he was thinking about it again, still unable to get his pride for his boyfriend out of his mind.

"I really do love you, you know. I just feel like I have to say that. You really are amazing Tetsuya." Akashi blurted out, not even thinking about it until after he spoke. He had told him a million times before, but he felt an undying urge to say it again, to make absolutely certain that his feelings got across.

"I love you too Akashi. You were so good to me today, I don't think I'll ever forget how brave you were, or how much love I felt for you when you protected me." Kuroko answered back in a similar fashion, sensing the flow of the conversation changing from fun teasing to something more meaningful. He pushed his head back gently and nuzzled it into Akashi's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to just feel his warmth. There was plenty more that they could have said, so many specific details about everything one of them had done for the other that had just made them fall in love all over again. Kuroko could have told Akashi how touched he was when he had immediately stopped fighting because his love was in danger. Akashi could have talked about how much it meant to him for his Tetsuya to treat him so gently, to run his soft fingers over his body in the shower and clean out his wounds. But neither of them said anything more. Neither of them needed to say anything else, even without words they understood each others feelings. They simply laid together, and after a while, they fell asleep, first Akashi, and then Kuroko. When Akashi did close his eyes and let himself rest, Kuroko took a moment to gaze upon his sleeping face, so unguarded and so beautiful, before falling asleep himself. About a half hour later a butler walked into the room, worried after not hearing anything for so long, but realised the situation as soon as he entered, excusing himself in a hurry. He asked the doctor he had called to wait just a little bit longer, wanting to give the boys time to rest together. There was no way he couldn't give them some more time together after seeing what he did. He did get a view of their naked bodies which he felt quite embarrassed about, and tried to block from his memory as quickly as he could. But despite that, he couldn't deny just how much of a beautiful couple they made. In the end, Kuroko had fallen asleep in Akashi's arms, his head rested on the others shoulders, and their hands gripped softly together. But the expressions on their faces was something that the butler would not easily forget. They were the expressions of two people who perfectly understood everything about each-other, both good and bad, but still loved each-other more than words could describe. That was the story the pairs soft smiles had told the butler, and it was a story he was unlikely to forget.


	8. Kagami joins Kuroko and the miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Kagami reveals his feelings for Kuroko, who already has the generation of miracles?

"Oh god, I think I'm going to die from exhaustion. Was training always this tiring?" Kuroko panted out, hands on his knees and head hung low, heaving for breath. He had just finished practice at Seirin High, having forgotten how brutal it was during game season.   
"Don't tell me you've gone soft Kuroko, you can't even handle a training session? You'd better get yourself in better shape before our first game." The ace of the team lectured Kuroko as he walked up, but despite his harsh words, Kagami was also barely able to keep his breath.  
"Oh really? You're saying that to me? Look at the state you're in! I bet if I nudged you right now you'd just fall right over." The shadow quipped back with a cheeky smile, refusing to fall for his teammates teasing.  
"Go ahead and try then. I bet you can't." Kagami challenged, the confident look on his face juxtaposing the shaking of his tired legs. Not being one to go back on his word, Kuroko brought his hands to Kagami's chest and pushed with all his strength, which actually wasn't all that much. However, it was still enough to knock the taller man off his balance, sending him tumbling down to the gym floor, but not before reaching out to grab Kuroko's hand and bringing him down as well. Kagami hit the ground with a crash, gravity not acting kindly towards his large body. Kuroko on the other hand had a rather soft landing, ending up sprawled across his teammates body. The impact of Kuroko's head hitting Kagami's chest winded the ace for a moment, leaving him gasping for air before speaking up.  
"Geez, you didn't have to push that hard." He gasped out in an exasperated voice. He tried to act as if he were annoyed at the bluenette, but in actuality, he was far from it. The fall might have been more painful than he had expected, but he had gotten his shadow to fall for his taunts, and was now able to feel his body against his own as a result.   
"We both know that it would normally take a lot more than what I did to push you over, you only fell because you're more tired than you thought you were. Did you really have to pull me down with you though?" Kuroko questioned, wondering why his teammate had forced him to fall as well.  
"I just figured that if I was going down, I'd have to take you with me." Kagami replied smoothly, never letting Kuroko suspect a thing about his ulterior motive. He treasured the few moments before Kuroko stood back up, relishing in the short-lived feeling of skin against skin, enjoyed the view of the bluenettes flustered face. Once Kuroko had stood up, he reached down and offered his hand to Kagami, who took it happily and used it to pull himself up. Almost as soon as he was back on his feet though, he found himself falling again, dodging a stray pair of scissors very suddenly flying through the air towards him.  
"What the hell was that?! Where did it come from?" The ace burst out, dumbfounded by the sudden danger. The scissors kept flying until they buried themselves into the gym wall. Kuroko whipped his head back to catch a glimpse of red hair disappearing behind the gym door, knowing exactly what had happened, but choosing not to tell Kagami about his psychotic boyfriend.   
"Are you ok? That almost hit you!" The shadow asked in worry, knowing that Akashi had most likely only thrown the scissors to serve as a warning to Kagami, but he was still worried that they might have hurt his friend.  
"I'm all right, I got out of the way in time. But never mind that, I wanna know who the hell just threw these at me!" He continued yelling as he looked accusingly at the rest of the team, standing with shocked faces nearby. Each of them shook their heads to say it wasn't them though.  
"Maybe someone was running outside the club room with scissors. I'm sure it was an accident." Kuroko said nervously, knowing his suggestion was pretty unlikely, but hoping that Kagami would accept it anyway.  
"I guess so, I can't help but feel like someone was trying to hit me, I mean they were going way faster than if someone just threw them by accident."   
"I'm sure it's just your imagination, why would anyone want to do that to you on purpose? Anyway, since practice is over, why don't we go and get changed? I don't think I want to spend another minute in these sweaty clothes." Kuroko suggested, trying to change the subject, not knowing the affect his words would have on Kagami. Kuroko was used to his boyfriends always finding the dirty side to everything he said, but he would never have guessed that his teammate would think the same way. Every day after practice was both a challenge and a blessing for Kagami, getting a chance to see his crush in various stages of undress, as well as having the pleasure of viewing his sweat stained body, muscles glistening under the lights of the changing room, but having to restrain himself from touching him, or expressing his feelings for him. He took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing.  
"You're probably right, it must've been an accident. Let's go get changed and get out of here." He replied before heading to the change rooms along with Kuroko. He tried to stare as little as possible as the bluenette started to take off his clothes, but he couldn't stop himself from peeking over when no one was watching. By the time Kuroko had finished changing, Kagami had only managed to take off his shirt, too mesmerized by the shadow to actually get changed himself.   
"You go on ahead, I'll be out in a minute." Kagami called out over his shoulder, managing to sound completely normal despite all the dirty thoughts running through his mind. Kuroko yelled back that he would wait outside the gym before running out of the changing room, taking the opportunity to go and ask Akashi what he had been doing.   
"Akashi? I know you're here so could you please stop hiding and come out?" Kuroko called out to his boyfriend as he exited the gym, eyes scanning for the red hair he was so familiar with.   
"Tetsuya, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The sadist greeted Kuroko as he stepped out from around the corner of the building, acting entirely nonchalant. A look of irritation played over the bluenette's face.  
"You know exactly why I'm here Akashi! It's one thing to sneak out of your school to come spy on me, but why on earth are you throwing scissors at Kagami?! If he hadn't have dodged you could've seriously hurt him! You might've even killed him!" Kuroko questioned with urgency, not wanting to yell at his lover, but not being able to so quickly forgive something so serious.  
"Well, that was my intention…" Akashi spoke under his breath, barely loud enough for Kuroko to hear. Just as the shadow replied back with an alarmed 'excuse me?!' Akashi shushed him so he could continue speaking.  
"I'm just kidding Tetsuya, I didn't actually want to kill him, I only wanted to injure him at best. But I have my reasons for doing what I did. I was content with simply watching you, albeit I was a little annoyed watching that scum act all friendly with you, but I trusted you enough not to step in. But he was so obviously baiting you so you would fall on him, I can't forgive someone whose so obviously trying to make a move on my boyfriend." Akashi explained, but Kuroko couldn't bring himself to believe what he was saying.  
"That 'scum' you're talking about has a name you know. Kagami is my best friend from Seirin but that's really all he is! I know you and everyone else from the generation of miracles loves me, and I love you all as well, but you've got to remember that not everyone I meet is going to feel the same way towards me. Most people I meet, including Kagami , are nothing more than friends, so you really need to stop getting so jealous!" Kuroko burst out, sounding angrier than he had meant to. He took a moment to catch his breath after talking before continuing.  
"I know that you feel protective of me, and I'm grateful for that, but you don't need to protect me from everything, and I definitely don't need to be protected from my own friends."   
"I'm fully aware that no matter how hard I try, I can't protect you from absolutely everything, but can't you trust me when I say that Kagami is someone you need to be more careful around? You may not see it but it's so obvious when I see you two together that he's crushing on you." Akashi tried to reason with his boyfriend, but Kuroko just couldn't agree with him.  
"Is this how all of you think? That Kagami is going to try and force himself on me one day, and that it's your job to stop that?" Kuroko stared at Akashi as he asked, thinking that surely he wasn't right. The redhead wasn't the one to answer his question though, it was Aomine who spoke up, walking up along with the rest of the generation of miracles from behind the nearby building.   
"We don't know what Kagami is going to do, but whatever he's got planned, we're going to be the ones to show him that he can't have our Tetsu." The power-forward told Kuroko, confirming his thoughts. Although, Kuroko was more concerned about why the rest of his boyfriends were suddenly in front of him.  
"Wait, all of you were here spying on me?! Is this even the first time you've all been here watching me?" He took a step back unconsciously from the shock as he spoke, wondering just how long his boyfriends had secretly been observing him from the shadows.  
"Sorry Kurokochi, we were going to keep quiet and not bother you but we couldn't hold Akashichi back when he saw you and Kagamichi."   
"And If I must tell the truth this wouldn't be our first time watching over you like this, but we do it for you Kuroko."  
"It's not always all of us though, Kise chin, Mine chin and I usually come here together, and when we're not here Aka chin and Mido chin are in charge of Kuro chin duty." Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara said as they piped up into the conversation, revealing their secret spying. Kuroko was shocked, he knew that his boyfriends were only doing this because they loved and cared about him, but couldn't help but feel that they had gone too far.   
"We're not trying to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, but we'd all feel a lot better if you spent less time with Kagami." Midorima furthered their point, trying to sound as rational as he could.  
"Like Midorimachi is saying, we're not trying to make you stop hanging out with Kagamichi all together, we just want you to try and limit your time with him to while you're in school and have to be around him." Kise added on, grabbing hold of his lovers hand and making a begging face, acting all cute like the model he was in hopes of changing Kuroko's mind.   
"I, I can't believe you're all saying this to me. I love you all so much, but I have to say that right now I am pretty hurt by everything you're saying! You're all being way too protective of me, I can accept the spying, because while it'd be totally weird for other people, I've come to accept that in a relationship with five people, I can expect a bit of weirdness. But I draw the line at you all telling me you I can spend time with and who I can't! In case you all didn't hear me when I told Akashi I'll say it again. Kagami is my best friend at Seirin! He's a wonderful person, and someone I can truly rely on both on the court and off. But he is not someone I think of in a romantic way! He's just my friend, and I know that he doesn't have any weird, romantic feelings towards me either! So if you can't trust my love for all of you, and you think that I'd waver and start going out with my teammate if you weren't constantly watching me, then I think that you should all just leave me alone for a little while." Kuroko started off in a soft voice, but was yelling by the time he had finished, leaving him searching for breath for a few seconds. His words were definitive, leaving no doubt that he did not want to be around his so called lovers right now. He turned to walk away, but stopped for a moment to hear what his purple haired boyfriend was saying.  
"Kuro chin, we never meant it like that, we only wanted to protect you, we only wanted-" Murasakibara started to exclaim, but stopped himself halfway as Kuroko turned to look at him, showing him the hurt in his eyes. Just as the shadow started to leave again, he was stopped by a different voice, a voice belonging to someone he had agreed to meet outside the gym with, before he had found out about his boyfriend spying and gotten distracted.  
"Woah, what's going on out here?! Since when are the generation of miracles all visiting Seirin?" Kagami's voice rung out, cutting the silence in the air and drawing everyone's attention. The look on Kuroko's face quickly turned to one of embarrassed worry, hoping that his friend hadn't heard anything.  
"Kagami kun? You're done changing already? Sorry if we're making a scene, you didn't hear anything did you?" Kuroko inquired as he turned to face the teams ace, but the clueless vibe he could sense from Kagami relieved him, making it seem like he really didn't hear anything.  
"All I heard was Murasakibara saying something about wanting to protect you. I don't know what's going on between all of you, but Kuroko and I were gonna walk home together so if you'll excuse us-" Only seconds after Kagami finished speaking he was on the ground, a pair of scissors to his throat and the full weight of Aomine's body holding him down.  
"If you don't know what's going on here then it's best if you leave and let us handle the situation, before you make me do something you'll regret." Akashi threatened, gesturing to the blades in his hands as he gave the ace a psychotic grin. If it was just Akashi who was sitting by his side, Kagami might have been able to fight him off, but he could barely even move with Aomine pinning him down. And while they weren't doing anything at the moment, he could tell that the other three men standing in front of him could be holding him down within a seconds notice. He tried to think of what he could have possibly done to have brought down the wrath of these men, but couldn't think of anything he had done that would make them this angry. Were they bitter about losing to Seirin in basketball perhaps? Even so, they would never go this far for a reason like that, they were better sportsmen than that. So what was it that had made the generation of miracles act so aggressively towards him?  
"What the hell is this?! I haven't done anything to you guys! Wait a minute, those scissors during practice today, that was you wasn't it Akashi! You'd better hurry up and let go of me and do some goddamn explaining!" Kagami commanded, squirming under Aomine's weight to no avail as he spoke.   
"You're the one who has some explaining to do Kagami. You were acting awfully close with Tetsu today, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on him, would you? Because we won't be very happy if you do." Aomine pushed his fist into Kagami's chest as he questioned him, making him grunt in pain. At the same time though, the redheads thoughts were rushing through his head as his eyes went wide. He realised the change in his facial expression almost immediately, and did his best to bring it back to normal, but he couldn't stop the reaction inside his mind. 'Why is Aomine asking if I have a crush on Kuroko? Does he know how much I like him? Has he seen me staring at him? He must, he would've have said something like that if he didn't. He must know that I love Kuroko.' Kagami thought to himself, sure that his secret had been found out. He was terrified that Aomine would tell Kuroko about his feelings, or even worse, that he would make Kagami tell him himself. He just knew that if he did that, if he confessed, he would never be able to talk to Kuroko again after he rejected him. He could never show his face to him again.  
"Seriously you two, would you get off of him! I just told you all how I feel about you trying to mess with Kagami and my friendship, and you go and attack him like a pack of wild animals?! What is wrong with all of you today?" Akashi and Aomine reluctantly got off Kagami and removed the dangerous blades from his throat, heeding to their boyfriends words. No matter how psychotic and absolute Akashi was, and no matter how over confident and self assured Aomine was, the two listened to Kuroko's request and did as he said, not wanting to hurt the one they loved even more than they already had. Kuroko's words also served to stop Kagami's thoughts awfully suddenly, making him fully aware of the sound of his fast beating heart as he listened to his crush talk about how much he cared about their friendship. For someone like Kagami, who was in love with his male teammate, close friendship was enough to make him giddy, he had never expected Kuroko to ever like him back, sure that he was happy with Momoi- the girl who had introduced herself as 'Tetsu-kun's girlfriend.' He would never dare to get between the couple, so just hearing Kuroko talk about their friendship was amazing to him. He felt like after hearing those words, he was able to stop worrying about what Aomine had said, and fight back against the men who had attacked him.  
"Thanks Kuroko, but really, what is wrong with you two? And I know the rest of you were ready to come in and help those two psychopaths, what is it that you're all suddenly so mad at me about? If you really want to fight me about it then at least give me a fair chance so I can knock some sense into you all." Kagami challenged as he stood up, raring for a fight, and when Aomine tried to take him up on the offer, Kuroko was forced to hold his teammate back, while Kise and Midorima stopped Aomine from jumping into the fight, the two of them realising that no matter how mad they were at Kagami, fighting him wouldn't solve anything.  
"Are the two of you idiots capable of using your brains at all, or are you trying to use your fists to talk because you actually don't have any brains in those thick heads of yours?" Midorima scolded the two aces, breaking up their fight.  
"Shintarou is right. As much as I despise you Kagami, violence is not the right option…yet. Instead, I'm going to ask you one simple question, and I expect an honest answer. My question is this: do you like Tetsuya?" Akashi placed his hand on Kagami's shoulder and pushed him low enough to look down on him while he spoke, trying to intimidate the 6'3" man, which worked quite well. Both the question, and the sadistic gaze focused upon him was making it hard for Kagami to think, let alone speak to reply.   
"What? What are you talking about? Of course I like him, as a teammate…" He rambled back, trying to make a somewhat believable cover up, but failing miserably. By this point his heart was racing as fast as a man running for his life, desperately trying to pump blood through his body without it all pooling into a blush on his face.   
"You know that's not what Akashichi meant! Do you love Kurokochi?! Yes or no?" Kise joined in, yelling at him and pressuring him into telling the truth. Even if he was to confess his feelings to his love, he never wanted to do it like this! Saying what he truly felt towards Kuroko only after being hounded and screamed at by all of his prodigal middle school friends.   
"Do I love him? Of, of course not! Why would I love him, he's a guy! I'm not g-gay you know!" He stuttered through his response, aware that he was acting like a nervous wreck, but not knowing how to deal with the situation any other way. This wasn't him, this intimidated, nervous person wasn't him. But when he was around Kuroko, he had to work extra hard to keep up the façade of his usual confidence, and right now, with all these men trying to force him to admit his affections for Kuroko, it was impossible for him to keep up that front.  
"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that lame excuse Kagami? I have spent enough of my life trying to deny my feelings for people with crappy excuses like that to see through your cover ups!" Another voice started up, this time it was Midorima giving Kagami a piece of his mind, having gotten caught up in everyone else's rage. Kagami tried but he could no longer answer these questions, he knew that if he opened his mouth, he might blurt out the truth, and he couldn't let that happen.   
"Isn't that enough you guys? He said he doesn't like me, and you're making both me and him uncomfortable, so why don't you just believe what he's saying?"   
"I'm sorry Kuro chin, but we can't just let him off the hook like this. We know he has feelings for you, and we have to prove that to you so you'll realise how much danger you're in around him."  
"Exactly! I don't care what we have to do to you, we are going to make you admit that you love Tetsu, and we're going to make sure that your love doesn't come to fruition."  
"Fine!" Kagami burst out, yelling louder than anyone else in the area and grabbing everyone's attention.  
"You want me to admit it?! Then fine! I will! I'M IN LOVE WITH KUROKO! Ok? Is that enough to satisfy you all?! Ever since the first time I saw him using his misdirection I was entranced by him, and before I even realised it I was hopelessly in love with him. I don't care if you all know about it, I don't care if you think I'm disgusting for loving another man, because no matter what any of you bastards think, the way I feel about Kuroko isn't going to change!" His words temporarily froze everyone, but his skin was burning hotter than ever, while his face was lit up in embarrassment. He couldn't believe what he was saying. But once he started he just couldn't stop. If he was going to tell Kuroko how he felt, he might as well go all out and tell him everything. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was relieved and overjoyed that he had finally said how he felt, finally let out the feelings he had been holding onto for so long. But when he looked at Kuroko's shocked face, he couldn't help but feel a sense of despair, sure that his crush would never think of him as any sort of friend again. It didn't take too long for the initial shock to wear off though, and when it did, the generation of miracles sprung into action. Murasakibara grabbed a hold of Kuroko and held him tight in his arms, while Kise and Midorima stood in front of the bluenette with arms outstretched, forming a barrier of sorts. Akashi and Aomine, always the most aggressive pair from the group, rushed towards Kagami. While Aomine grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently, Akashi pulled his pair of scissors back out and waved them menacingly in front of Seirins' ace's face.   
"See Tetsuya? We told you that Kagami was in love with you, that he would try and force himself on you. Do you understand now? Do you understand what this vulgar man would have done to you if we weren't here to protect you?" Akashi looked back as he questioned his lover, who was the only one still standing in shock. He didn't know how to feel, he cared about Kagami, he really did. Whenever he talked about him he called him not his best friend, but his best friend in Seirin. But that was only because there was no way he could betray the men he loved by saying someone other than them was his best friend. Although when it came down to it, Kagami really was his best friend, or at least tied for the position with Aomine. Whether it was during practice, on the court in a game, during school time, or just hanging out together outside of Seirin, they got along so well, and he felt like he could always count on him to be there for him. But despite all this, he had never considered the idea of loving him. He had his hands full with the generation of miracles, and he had so much love to give to all of them, that he had never thought he had enough left to spare for anyone else. He had never thought of cheating on his boyfriends, never had the slightest urge to betray them and be unfaithful. But could there possibly be room in his heart for one more? If he was allowed to date 5 of the men of his dreams, was changing that number to 6 really such a ridiculous idea?  
"I, I don't know what to say Kagami kun. I thought for sure that everyone was lying when they said you liked me." Kuroko stammered out, trying to sort out all the thoughts rushing through his brain.   
"So you believe us now? You realise that we were only trying to help you?" Midorima piped in, with a smug 'I told you so' face. But even though the generation of miracles had been right about Kagami's feelings, Kuroko was certain that they had gone way overboard in response.  
"Yes, I'll admit that you were all right, and I understand that you had good intentions, but I don't think there was a need to attack and interrogate my best friend because of that! Even if he likes me, if you guys hadn't have made him confess his feelings today, I don't think he would've done it himself for a long time, maybe even ever! And even if he did tell me how he felt about me, if I had told him no I am sure that he would've accepted that, because that's the kind of person Kagami is. He wouldn't cause trouble for me, the person he loves, by trying to force himself onto me. I love you all so much, and it makes me feel so special to be protected by all of you, but sometimes you need to learn to trust me a bit more, and trust that the friends I believe in would never hurt me." After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, Kuroko said everything he wanted to say to his boyfriends, and from the reactions they were making, it seemed to be having the desired effect. Each of them sported faces filled with guilt, finally realising that even though they had only trying to protect their love, all they had managed to do was trouble him, and hurt his friend. Aomine and Akashi slowly moved away from Kagami while the rest of them relaxed their stance, turning to face their bluenette lover.   
"I'm… no, we're sorry Kurokochi! We never wanted to hurt you!" Kise shrieked out in a high pitched voice as he started to bawl, tears streaming down his face.  
"I know that we should trust you more Tetsuya, but it's just so hard to do, every time I see you I just want to hold you and keep you safe from anything that could ever harm you." The Rakuzan captain added, showing a rare sign of regret. While the generation of miracles were reflecting on their actions though, Kagami had finally worked up the nerve to speak again, being motivated by some very shocking words which had come out of Kuroko's mouth.  
"Wait a minute, why is Kuroko saying he loves you all? And come to think of it, why are you all so protective of him in the first place? I thought you all just went to middle school together, is there something here I'm missing? Some reason why you wouldn't want Kuroko to accept my confession?" Questioned Kagami, finally catching on to the relationship between Kuroko and his former teammates. Everyone except for Kuroko found themselves quite surprised, they had thought for sure that Kuroko's teammates knew about their situation, but it seems that they were wrong.  
"Kuro chin, didn't you ever tell Kaga chin about us?" The giant asked in an inquisitive tone, confusion apparent on his face. Kuroko didn't know how to answer, he couldn't say that the reason he kept his relationship a secret was because he was embarrassed. That he didn't want anyone to know about his insanely unorthodox love life, in fear of being judged. Even if it was the truth, saying so to his boyfriends would be all too cruel.  
"It's not like I was keeping it a secret really, I guess, I just never got a chance to mention it to anyone." He mentioned in a failed attempt of nonchalance, trying to pass off his pathetic excuse as the truth. He didn't expect his lie to be believed by anyone, he thought they would see right through him, and as a result, be hurt and offended. But only half of his expectations became a reality.  
"Kuroko, you don't need to make up some excuse, we all know why you would keep our love a secret, and it's not like we can blame you for it. Even if you love us back now, in the start, we pressured you into accepting our affections, and even though you appreciated it after the fact, it was still wrong of us."  
"And let's be honest, what we're doing, the five of us going out with only one of you, it's not normal. Add the fact that we're all guys and it just makes it more uncomfortable for you to tell people, and we totally understand that Tetsu."  
"But Kurokochi, after everything we've done today-even if in hindsight we probably shouldn't have done a lot of it-I think you should explain everything to Kagamichi. We were treating him like our enemy because we were jealous of him spending time with you, but when I think back to how we made you fall in love with us, Kagamichi is the one who's treating you right, he would never do what we did to you." The three members of the generation of miracles admitted, coming clean about why they had been so against Kagami, and apologising for being so selfish. After hearing what they had to say, and knowing that whatever Akashi and Murasakibara were thinking would be just the same, Kuroko couldn't stay mad at them, even if he wanted to. When it came down to it, everything they had done had been because they were scared. Scared that someone would take the love of their life away from them, scared that they were making Kuroko uncomfortable with such an unorthodox relationship, and scared that Kagami- the person they were supposed to hate for spending time with Kuroko- was actually a good guy. Once he knew all this, there was no way Kuroko could hold a grudge against them. All this time, Kagami had been standing patiently, waiting for Kuroko to give him the answers he needed, and after hiding his relationship for so long, Kuroko finally felt ready to tell his best friend.  
"Well, you might have already pieced it together already from what we've been saying but I should still be clear with you. I'm actually in a relationship, and I have been for a bit over a year now. I'm not in the kind of relationship you could call conventional though. It might sound insane, but I'm in love with my old teammates from middle school. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, all of them. It's not an easy thing to describe, but when they showed me how they felt towards me, and made me realise that I felt the same, there was just no way for me to pick between them. They all mean the world to me, and it would break my heart to reject a single one of them. I should have been upfront with you about this, and I'm sorry that I wasn't. You've always been so kind to me, and you're the best friend I could ever hope for. I'm always relying on you, because I know that you'll be there for me. And most of all, I have so much fun when I'm with you. Even so, I still couldn't come clean to you about my boyfriends, I still couldn't be totally honest with you. I apologise for that, but I'll make sure to learn from my mistake as well. I'll be more honest with all of you, starting right now. And what I'm honestly thinking right now, is that after everything that's happened today, I feel like I wouldn't mind falling in love with Kagami too. It sounds ridiculous, and I'm sure I seem greedy, but if my boyfriends are willing to accept each other, then would it really be so bad for me to ask them to accept just one more man into my love life? I know you were all very much against me accepting Kagami's confession, and for the very obvious reason that you didn't want me to cheat on you. But for my sake, won't you give this a go?" It took a little while for Kuroko to say everything he wanted to say, he had to think of the right words to describe just how important both the generation of Miracles and Kagami were to him. Even so, everyone listened to every last word, not trying to interrupt, and even after he had finished speaking, it took a minute or so for anyone to come up with any sort of response, all of them not sure how they should feel about Kuroko's proposal.  
"So, all of you… are together. How does that even work? I, I don't understand..." Kagami was the first to respond, having trouble taking in everything Kuroko had said. He tried to sort through Kuroko's words in his head, first of all; Kuroko was dating the generation of miracles. Which made it a hell of a lot clearer why they had been so aggressive towards him. Now that he realised, he actually felt pretty bad about himself, it's not like he could have ever known, but he still fell in love with and confessed to someone who already has a boyfriend, or in this case, 5 of them. Thinking about it that way made him feel like he was a pretty bad guy, trying to steal away someone else's love. But just as he was worrying about that, he remembered that Kuroko had more to say than just that. Despite his relationship with his old friends, he still considered Kagami as a precious friend, and what was that last part? Kagami struggled to think of the exact wording: "I wouldn't mind…", wouldn't mind what, he wondered? He racked his brain trying to remember, and when he did, the realisation hit him instantaneously.   
"Wait, never mind that for you, you said you wouldn't mind falling in love with me?! Is that what you said?" The ace shrieked out in a panic, wanting to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong. He hoped he had heard right, he desperately wanted to have heard right.   
"You don't have to yell it out Kagami! You're making me embarrassed, but yes, that's what I said. Although I worded it a bit strangely didn't I? I'll rephrase it for you, I would never leave my boyfriends, I love them all too much for that, but if you would go out with me as well I think it'd make me very happy." He answered with a smile that threatened to break Kagami resolve to not just hug Kuroko this very moment. While he was celebrating incessantly within his mind though, the rest of the group still had something to say.   
"Just think this over for a moment Kurokochi, is this really what you want? Aren't you being a bit too hasty? I mean, you've only just know learnt of his love for you, I don't think you should just say yes to him like that!"   
"I'm trying to be considerate of Kagami because of everything that's come to light today, but I can't help but worry about the same thing as Kise. I'm sure you're just getting swept up in the moment, you should give yourself some time to think." Kise and Midorima said, making their disapproval of Kuroko's idea be known.   
"And even if you say it's for your sake, it's not easy for us to just let some other man touch you and see you like we do."  
"Exactly, I've grown used to it now, but it can still be annoying to have to share my Tetsuya with these four, let alone Kagami as well." Aomine and Akashi continued, giving their two cents. The only one left in the generation of miracles who hadn't given his opinion yet was Murasakibara, who was standing with a dazed look on his face, looking as if the flow of the conversation was just going over his head.  
"Is it really that big a deal? I mean, Kise chin and Mido chin, you're both saying that Kuro chin is making a rushed decision, but it's not like we gave him much of a chance to say no to us when we first confessed to him. And now over a year later, Kuro chin is still with us, and he always tells us how much he loves us, so his rushed decision that time must have been a pretty good one. And as for Aka chin and Mine chin, you two do tend to complain about having to share Kuro chin when we're all together, but wouldn't it actually be better if we included Kagami in our fun as well? It would be a lot easier on Kuro chin if he didn't always have to be the one on the bottom." Murasakibara rebutted, using his very simply logic to support Kuroko's proposal. It was clear that he wasn't thinking particularly hard about the issue, but simply saying what had first come to his mind that seemed right. Sometimes though, it wasn't deep consideration or thinking that was needed. Sometimes, the simple logic of someone like Murasakibara was all that really needed to be said.  
"I don't want to go back on what I said, but Atsushi might have a point. As much as I'd rather not side with Kagami on this, I think we should at least give him a chance."   
"I have to agree with you both, but Akashi, what exactly do you mean when you say: 'give him a chance?"  
"I think you already know what I mean Shintarou, but I'll give you a hint anyway, it means all of us heading back to my place for some 'fun', and showing Kagami a whole new side of his precious Kuroko." Akashi replied, answering the shooters question. Everyone except for Kagami knew exactly what he meant, leaving the ace of Seirin fairly confused, feeling like he had been left out of the loop.  
"So, what exactly is happening? Cause I've got no idea what you're all on about." He questioned, not entirely sure on what had happened, and whether or not Kuroko had actually accepted his feelings and agreed to go out with him or not.   
"Kagami kun, it'll be better if we don't explain it to you now and just surprise you when we get to Akashi's place. If I tell you now that you won't regret it though, will you trust me?" The bluenette asked him, remembering when his boyfriends had first kidnapped him to show him just how much they loved him. That night, when he asked them what was happening, Akashi had told him that since explaining would be too much trouble, it would be quicker for him to just understand the situation from his and the other miracles actions. It was after that statement from the captain that they had started to kiss him, to touch him everywhere, to show him just what pleasure could be. He had been scared at first, even terrified, but before it was over, he found himself enjoying himself, going crazy over the feelings which had surged through him. Now that Kagami had confessed to him like this, he wanted to do the same for him. He wanted to give him the same feelings of ecstasy, to show him just how exciting it could be to share your love with more than just one person. Kagami thought for a moment before responding, wondering what on earth could be in store for him, and worrying about what the generation of miracles were going to do to him. In the end though, his love for Kuroko won out, and he agreed to trust his teammate. He knew that if he had said no to him, especially after he had finally managed to confess to him, he would regret it for the rest of his life. With that, the group left Seirin High and made their way to the front of the school, where a large car was conveniently waiting for them.   
"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume this is your doing Akashi." Kuroko joked sarcastically, knowing that out of everyone in the group, no one but the rich teenager would be able to simply summon a chauffeur to the school gates so easily.  
"You know me too well Tetsuya~" Akashi quipped back, and before long they were all seated in the luxurious vehicle and on their way to his mansion.   
"Hey Tetsu, as long as we're all separated from the driver, do you want to get a bit of an early start? I just know that I could make you enjoy it." Aomine-who was sitting next to Kuroko- leaned in close and whispered into the boys ear, sliding his hand over his thigh as he did so. While Kuroko was totally used to this sort of behaviour from his lovers, Kagami most definitely was not, various shades of red lighting up his face as he tried to look away from the pair, not sure what on earth to do in this sort of situation.   
"I'd love to, but just for today, I think we should wait until we get to Akashi's, for Kagami's sake. I mean look at him, we've suddenly put him in such an awkward position, I wouldn't know what to do or how to react if I was him right now."  
"Tch, I guess you have a point. But don't worry too much about him, I'm sure he'll learn real fast once we show him how we do things. And I'm sure he'll love getting to do all sorts of things to Tetsuya."   
"Yeah Kagamichi! You might be all nervous now, and not quite know what's happening. But we're being so nice and letting you join us as Kurokochi's boyfriend, so there's no way you're gonna have a bad time! You might feel a little sore at first, but if you push through the pain then it'll totally be worth it."  
"Ne, Kaga chin, do you want to know what Kuro chin tastes like? I can show you when we get to Aka chin's house if you want, he's really sweet."  
"Guys, do you really need to talk in such a lewd manner right now? We're almost there, can't you restrain yourselves just a little while longer?"   
"Oh, listen to you Midorima, getting all worked up and embarrassed again. We all know you're thinking about things just as dirty as we are, don't even bother trying to hide it." The group conversed, talking at Kagami without waiting for his response. They felt like they had gone from hating the ace, to realising that they were being unfair in that hate, and then to wanting to tease him and treat him like a second Kuroko in the bedroom in no time, they're opinion of him radically changing in such a short time. There was no way they would ever love him more than Kuroko, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy doing all sorts of lewd things to him. After all, since they had started dating they had become a lot more comfortable with each other, and more happy to share their beloved around. Having a new play toy in the bedroom would be oh so fun, and they all knew it.  
"Looks like we're here, are you ready to go in Kagami kun?" The ace looked down at Kuroko with slight hesitance, but his nervousness melted when he saw the shadows soft face, and incredibly blue eyes shining with anticipation.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm not quite sure what I've gotten myself into, but Kuroko, if you're asking me if I trust you then the answer is a resounding yes. I couldn't be happier that you accepted my feelings for you, so if me doing whatever it is I'm about to do will make you happy, then I'll gladly do it." Kagami admitted, trying to sound eloquent as he put his feelings into words. The pair walked into the house behind Akashi, and just ahead of the rest of the group, whispering between themselves about what they could do to the couple in front of them. As they did, Kuroko slowly reached down to try and grab Kagami's hand, which surprised the taller man at first, but after a second, he took the hand offered to him. Even the simple act of holding hands with his crush made him insanely happy, their fingers intertwined like real lovers. Kuroko could tell how happy his motion was making Kagami, and giggled to himself as he thought: 'If only Kagami knew how tame us holding hands will be by the end of the night.'   
"We'll be in my bedroom for the rest of the night and I do not wish to be disturbed. I want you to let the rest of the staff know not to even come near the room, and if they do, let them know that the usual punishment will apply." Akashi paused for a moment to let one of his butlers know the groups intentions. The man complied instantly, saying that he would let the rest of the servants know at once. Once in the past an unknowing maid had walked in on Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima while they were in the shower together. Needless to say, the maid did not have a job, or much of her pride left after the event. With all the butlers and maids employed by the Akashi family out of the way, the group walked into Akashi's room, all of them completely comfortable with doing so except for Kagami, who walked nervously throughout the whole house, feeling very much out of place in the amazing house.   
"Loosen up Kagami, I know Akashi's house is pretty cool but you're gonna be spending plenty of time here from now on so you'd better get used to it." Aomine laughed as he hit Kagami on the back in an encouraging motion. Once in the bedroom, Kagami let himself be led by Kuroko's hand until the pair were sitting on the bed together, Kagami still as stiff and tense as could be.   
"I know you're nervous Kagami kun, that you're still not quite sure how this is going to work with all of us, but that's ok. So for now, just close your eyes and let me look after you." Kuroko placed his hand on the taller boys thigh as he spoke, using the grip to move his face closer to Kagami's.  
"Ok…" The ace said in an uncharacteristically small, vulnerable voice. He wasn't as overconfident and cocky as Aomine, but he was still a pretty confident and self assured guy, who wouldn't back away from any challenge. But when faced with the boy of his dreams, leaning close and whispering to him to shut his eyes, he couldn't help but act meek, couldn't help but feel a mixture of happiness, nerves, excitement and embarrassment all at once. The generation of miracles watched on patiently, knowing that their time would come, and letting the new couple have a moment to themselves. While they waited, they started to strip off their clothes, not wanting to have to waste time doing it later.   
"Here I go." Kuroko said out of courtesy, giving Kagami some sort of warning before kissing him, so that the innocent boy wouldn't be too shocked. He brought one hand to the redheads jaw, and the other to the back of his head- grabbing onto the silky hair- as their lips touched. Their kiss wasn't anything too insane just yet, it couldn't even be called intense. In a word, it was gentle; Kuroko softly moved his lips around Kagami's, enjoying the impossibly soft surface, and the slight taste of the boys saliva resting on them. Kagami was surprised at first, but he wasn't too shocked to do anything. He wouldn't admit it, but in the back of his mind, he had been thinking that just maybe, Kuroko really was going to kiss him. When he had been asked to close his eyes, he had hoped that his suspicions were right. He didn't want to sound presumptuous by speaking his suspicions aloud, but when he felt his crushes soft lips on his own, he felt like his happiness was overflowing. After the initial moment of surprise, he tried to contribute to the kiss himself, trying his best to skilfully move his lips around his partners despite his lack of experience.   
"That's good Kagami, keep moving your lips like that." Kuroko guided his teammate, encouraging him to keep going. Kagami could barely even believe that this was happening. The feeling of Kuroko's lips was just like he had imagined. His lips were soft and dripping with saliva as they deftly moved around his own, kissing and sucking and making Kagami feel like he was going to go insane just from these small movements. He thought that he should pinch himself, to make sure that this really wasn't just a dream, but before he could, he felt a sharp pain as Kuroko playfully bit his lip, assuring him that this was real.  
"Kagami, can I put my tongue in?" The bluenette asked, realising that the innocent Kagami didn't know the meaning behind biting someone's bottom lip while kissing. He thought of how fun it would be to just start mashing their lips together with all his passion, and how great it would be to force his way inside his lover, but he decided against it, not wanting to make Kagami uncomfortable.  
"Y-yeah, go ahead." The ace panted out, already feeling faint of breath. While he spoke, Kuroko flicked his tongue inside his waiting mouth, letting the slippery surface slide over the aces insides. Kagami had thought the way Kuroko was kissing him before was amazing, but the feeling of his tongue exploring his mouth was even better, and he wanted to do the same thing to his shadow. He reached up and grabbed hold of Kuroko's shirt, one hand gripping onto the front and the other on the back. He found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of the bluenette's tongue for a moment, not being able to do anything but moan and let his eyes roll back in pleasure. After a few seconds though, he had started to get used to the sensation, and was able to thrust his own tongue into Kuroko's waiting mouth, doing his best to imitate what had been done to him. He could still barely believe that he was actually doing this, that a part of him was inside of Kuroko- the boy he had been crushing on for so long.   
"Hey Kurokochi, I know that Kagamichi's enjoying your kiss, but why don't you strip him for us so we can get to the real fun." Kise bent down and whispered into the shadows ear, stealing his focus from the kiss for a moment. Kuroko agreed with his lover that it was about time for Kagami to lose some clothes, but he didn't want to stop making out with him just yet. While still maintaining the kiss, Kuroko brought both his hands to Kagami's shirt and started to undo each of the buttons. A spark of realisation hit Kagami; if for whatever reason he didn't want to do this, this was his last chance out. Kuroko was undressing him, and he could imagine what was coming for him once all his clothes were off. If he wanted to stop, now was the time to say something. Of course he wanted to do it with Kuroko, he wanted to do so many things with him. But the idea of doing all the same things with the generation of miracles was still new to him. He had thought that if he ever got together with Kuroko, he would be the one on top, but now that he was in this situation, would one of the miracles make him bottom for them? Would he have one of these men inside him? Would he be ok with that? He didn't know that answer, and that worried him.  
"Could you wait a moment, Kuroko." Kagami spoke up, breaking off the kiss. Kuroko could feel his new lover stiffening in his arms, clearly worrying about something. The ace's shirt was half off at this point, but Kuroko took his hands away, and waited to see what was wrong.  
"What's wrong Kagami? Are you afraid? Do you not feel ready?" Kuroko questioned in a gentle tone, while his boyfriends stayed quiet behind him, letting the pair have their space. While they- especially Akashi and Aomine- were annoyed about having to wait, they knew it was the right thing to do.  
"I just got a little nervous is all, I'm still trying to come to terms with the whole polygamy thing." The ace said truthfully, not seeing a point in lying to the boy in his arms. He realised that in front of this group of people who clearly have a very active sex life, his hesitation might seem lame, and that they might judge him for it, but he would rather speak up than just let himself do something he wasn't ready for.  
"You all probably realise this but I'm a virgin, and I'm not very well-versed in this kind of stuff. I don't know if I should have my first time with so many people." He admitted, letting the group know of his worries. Kuroko didn't try to rush him into anything, but instead, just embraced him.  
"I can understand why you'd be afraid Kagami. And it's ok for you to be nervous. I was so scared my first time with everyone, but when I look back on it, I can only remember how great it was. So until you say otherwise, I'm just going to sit here with you, but I do hope that you'll say that you want to try. That you want us to show you just how good you can feel." The bluenette soothed, speaking with a calm voice. Kagami took a deep breath before responding, convincing himself that what he was about to say was the right answer.  
"If you really think that I won't regret this, then I'll do it. Sorry, I know I already said yes before, and now I almost changed my mind, I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed. But I want to do this with you, I really do."   
"It's all right Kagami, you don't need to apologize. I'll keep going, but if you want us to stop, don't be afraid to tell us, ok?" Kuroko replied in a sweet tone, and Kagami simply nodded sheepishly in return. When he started up again, Kuroko started slow, giving Kagami a gentle kiss while slowly letting his hands make their way back to the boys chest. Despite his apprehensions, Kagami wanted to try this, he wanted the generation of miracles to prove that his decision to continue was the right one. As Kuroko undid the last button of Kagami's shirt he let the fabric fall off his solid muscles and brought his hands down to the boys waist.  
"Can I take this off too?" The bluenette purred out in a sensual tone, making sure to ask for his new lovers permission, but still wanting to sound sexy for him while he did it. Once again lost for words, Kagami just nodded as he brought his own hands to Kuroko's shirt and started to undo it. Once the shirt was out of the way, Kagami ran his fingers down the shadows chest, wanting to get a feel of the boy he had been dreaming of. At the same time, Kuroko was easing off the taller boys pants, getting rid of the cumbersome clothes. Kagami couldn't help but feel nervous, but he made himself push past those feelings as he was rid of his clothing, lying naked and vulnerable in front of the 6 men in the room.   
"You really have an amazing body Kagami." Kuroko said in wonder, taking in every part of the man. Kagami didn't know how to respond, and simply muttered a sheepish thanks.   
"I guess it's unfair if I get to see all of you, but I don't let you do the same though, isn't it?" He continued, bringing his hands down to his own pants and undoing them, revealing everything to his new lover. Kagami took a moment to breathe, and to process what was happening. The boy he loved was sitting in front of him wearing absolutely nothing, and damn did he enjoy the view. He adored everything about him, from the playful smile on his face, to the toned muscles on his arms, his chest, his legs.   
"You're so beautiful…" He uttered in amazement, the words coming out of his mouth instinctively. He tried to find more words to describe just how beautiful he thought Kuroko was, but nothing left his mouth. The sight was too much to describe with mere words alone. Kuroko slowly trailed his fingers down the aces body until they came to rest at his growing erection, handling it gently as he ran his fingers up and down the length.   
"Ugh, Kuroko-" The ace moaned, loving the feel of his shadows tiny fingers brushing over his most private area. After a moment of slow teasing, Kuroko brought both hands to the boys erection, encircling it with his warmth and rubbing it. Kuroko wanted to make this an unforgettable night for Kagami, and he would do anything in order to achieve that. He brought his tongue down to the slit on the head of the boys length, licking up the droplets of pre-cum that had started to seep out. Just as he did, he could feel Kagami's pleasured shivering, and knew that he was on his way to making to achieving his goal.  
"I know it's your first time and all and you're oh so in love with Tetsu, but for gods sake can we please join you already." Aomine spoke up from behind the pair, where the rest of the miracles were standing. He might have spoken in a slightly condescending and sarcastic tone, but despite that, he was still being a lot more polite than usual. Kuroko chuckled to himself. Usually when they did this, Aomine was fierce, he was dominant, but now he was asking for permission like this? While Kuroko appreciated that he was being considerate of Kagami, it was still quite a funny scene. Kuroko took his lips from Kagami's length and looked up at the boys face, seeking his response.  
"Sorry for hogging him, and being all sensitive about this whole thing. I think I'm ready for you all to join us." Kagami muttered in a low voice, embarrassed by his words. If there was any blood left that wasn't circulating through his erection, he would surely be blushing.   
"Yay! I feel like I've been waiting forever to touch Kurokochi!" Kise exclaimed excitedly, and Kuroko was actually impressed by his patience, and the fact that he had quietly waited for him and Kagami. The rest of the miracles expressed similar sentiments, Murasakibara saying that he wanted to hurry up and taste either Kuroko or Kagami, Midorima acting like he wasn't waiting for their sake, but just because he felt like it, and Akashi saying that they should be grateful that someone of his calibre would give up his own pleasure for them. While they all stepped forward, Kuroko brought his mouth back to Kagami's erection, expertly licking it up and down, and holding a seductive stare with the ace as he did so. Kagami held the boys stare, entranced completely. As the rest of the group stepped towards the pair, they thought of what they could do to join them. While Kuroko continued to languidly let his tongue roll across Kagami's raging erection, Aomine thrust his own shaft into the redheads mouth, surprising him with the sudden intrusion.  
"W-what, aomi-" Kagami attempted to speak, to call out in surprise, but the words barely left his mouth as he started to gag on the dick brushing against his tongue, trying to force its way further inside.  
"If you want us to accept you then you'd better get used to this." Aomine growled out with a smirk on his face, not wanting to take it slow as he thrust in and out of the boys hole. Kagami wanted to make some sort of retort, to yell back at the ace, but all he could manage was a low moan, sound just barely escaping from his filled up mouth.   
"Aomine, take it easy on him, he's never done this before." Midorima added, not because he particularly liked Kagami, but because he really just felt bad for the guy. For perhaps the only time in his life, his tsundere sounding reasoning was actually the truth, his sympathy for Kagami stemming from his own memories of his first time giving a blow job to his beloved Kuroko.   
"Shintarou is right, he'll never get good at it if you don't let him start slow." The Rakuzan captain agreed, making Aomine click his tongue in an irritated manner before reluctantly pulling his dick slowly out of Kagami's mouth so he could start again, much slower this time.  
"Fine, I'll give up what I want for this bastard." He said sarcastically. "But you had better get damn good at this." He continued, enticed by the promise of a Kagami who would learn just how to make him feel good. As he started to push himself back into Kagami's mouth, the rest of the miracles took the hands of Kagami and Kuroko and brought them to their erections, Kise being the first to do so and the others following suit. Kagami looked up to see Murasakibara and Kise waiting for him to start. He wasn't sure what to do at first, but he tried to do his best to give them the same pleasure he gave himself when he masturbated at home. He never thought he would ever do this to anyone but himself and Kuroko, let alone to two different people at once. At the same time Kuroko had stopped licking Kagami's length and was taking it into his mouth, covering a little more of his length with every movement. His hands rubbed down the cocks of Akashi and Midorima, slowly, teasingly, before very suddenly going much faster. Kuroko had done this so many times, he knew exactly how to make each of his boyfriends feel their best. Kagami on the other hand was still very much inexperienced, having trouble focusing on both the erection in his mouth and the ones he was jerking off. He was trying to imitate what he felt Kuroko doing to him, licking Aomine's cock up and down its enormous length, and getting plenty of saliva on the surface. But whenever he would slack off for a moment, paying more attention to pleasuring Murasakibara and Kise, Aomine would growl at him in an annoyed tone, violently grabbing his hair and forcing himself further into his mouth.  
"U-uugh, not so hard-" Kagami moaned, a strained look on his face. He wanted to please Aomine, he wanted to please all of them, but this was all too much for him. He could barely even comprehend how good Kuroko's touch felt, as he length was engulfed in the boys warmth and wet saliva. And when he finally started to deep throat him, his whole body started to shake, racking with pleasure. He couldn't give in just yet though, he had to hold it in for the moment. Kuroko was doing such amazing things to him, and he wanted to do the same to Aomine. He closed his eyes, wanting to focus as much as he could. His hands started to move more naturally, remembering how he had moved them all those times he had touched himself while staring at a picture of Kuroko on his computer, or while watching porn and imagining that it was him and his shadow. He couldn't see it, but as his technique improved, Murasakibara and Kise shared looks of ecstasy, both of them letting out short groans of pleasure. His hands played with their tips as they got wet with pre cum. He spread the white liquid over their erections and he slowly pulled his hands over them, gently caressing their balls before starting to move faster. Kuroko was doing the same to Akashi and Midorima, and they were all getting closer and closer to the edge.   
"Uh, keep going, Kaga chin." Murasakibara pleaded, needing to make sure that his source of pleasure wouldn't stop until he cummed. Kagami made no attempt to stop, everything but his mouth running on auto pilot. He bobbed his head back and forth, at first it was all his could do to accommodate the tip, but as he continued he made it further down, even managing to use his tongue to lick down the slippery surface while he did so.  
"Ah, damn, now y-you're doing it right." Aomine praised, stuttering as Kagami swallowed him. The redhead finally opened his eyes, looking at the face above him absolutely filled with ecstasy. The look on Aomine's face made him throw away all his inhibitions as he deep throated him, pushing past his gag reflex and taking in everything.  
"Oh, oooh." The bluenette moaned uncontrollably, finally being given what he wanted. He grabbed onto Kagami's hair once again, knowing that no matter how rough he was the ace would be fine. He ripped his red head towards him and his hips thrust forward, forcing him to deep throat him every time. At the same time, Murasakibara had brought his own hand down to join Kagami, intertwining their fingers and rubbing down his erection together, covering its entire girth with every touch. The other three saw what he was doing, and did the same, all of them so close.   
"Kagami, cum for me." Kuroko said around the cock in his mouth, his voice dragging Kagami's attention away from Aomine momentarily. When Kagami saw his shadows innocent eyes, right above the mouth which was currently halfway up his dick, he couldn't hold himself in any longer.   
"Aa-mmmm," He whimpered as he came, sending his seed right into his crushes mouth, marking his lips with the white, stickiness. Kuroko had yearned for the taste, and swallowed it all, licking his lips seductively as he got the last few drops. A few moments later, Kagami felt his mouth start to fill up and Aomine screamed out in pleasure, but at the same time, the other four had started to cum as well. Midorima first, then Kise and Akashi almost simultaneously, and Murasakibara last. As Kagami savoured the taste of semen for the first time, more of the liquid was showered down on both him and Kuroko, landing in their hair, on their cheeks, down their chests and on their thighs. Kagami's first instinct was to spit out what was inside his mouth, but he didn't let himself, he took a moment to get used to the taste before slowly swallowing it, closing his eyes while he did so. Both Kise and Murasakibara were wiping the tips of their dicks on Kagami's cheeks, making sure to give him as much cum as they could offer, while Akashi and Midorima did the same to their shadow.   
"Oh god." Was all that Kagami said for the moment, unable to find any other words as he let himself fall into the bed, lying down on his back with his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.  
"I think I forgot to breathe for a while." He remarked, desperately trying to get more air into his lungs. The group laughed at his comment, thinking of his intense face from just seconds before, solely focused on making the men near him feel good. It wasn't just Kagami though, everyone in the room was breathing harder than normal, still recovering.   
"Well Kagami? What'd you think?" Kuroko piped up, looking at the panting red head and waiting for an answer.   
"Do you really need to ask?" He panted, opting for a witty, sarcastic response over a simple yes. Kagami had enjoyed himself, that was undeniable, but he still lusted for more, he wasn't tired enough to stop just yet.   
"Let me guess, you're over the moon to be doing this with Tetsuya, but you still want more. Am I right?" Akashi asked in a know it all tone, aware of exactly what was going on inside the boys head. Having come down from his high, Kagami was suddenly feeling embarrassed again, thinking back on his lewd actions, on the moans which had seeped out of his mouth, and mostly; because of how obvious he was being in his want for more. He wouldn't let that show though, he wanted to seem in control, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself after being given this opportunity.  
"And so what if you're right? Is there a problem with me wanting to make you guys cum again?" He responded with a sly, and slightly aggressive tone as if he were challenging Akashi. At the same time, he brought one of his hands to his chest and the other to his cheek, running them across the surface until they were dripping with the white liquid which had been sprayed on him just seconds ago. He opened his mouth to put his fingers inside, licking over them and sucking the sticky mess off with a seductive look and a hard working tongue. Akashi looked at him with a mixture of annoyance that he would stand up to him like this, but also a look of lust, brought on by the erotic display.  
"Oh really? Because if I recall correctly, Tetsuya was the one who pleasured me, not you. I'd be happy to show you what it means to be with me if you'd like, but I won't be gentle." The captain offered, accepting Kagami's challenge, he wouldn't be outdone by some virgin taunting him.   
"Oooh, if Akashichi is doing that then I wanna join in too. Do you mind if I steal Kagamichi away for a little bit, Kurokochi?" Kise added, wanting to play a more active role in Kagami's first time. Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Mursakibara was answering for him.  
"It's ok Kise chin! While you do that I wanna have some fun with Kuro chin. Him and Kaga chin can have their fun after that." The purple haired giant reached out to grab Kuroko as he spoke, wrapping him in his long arms.  
"I guess I'll have to be ok with it then, but after they're done with you I want my turn, ok Kagami?" Kuroko added as he tilted his head back to face Murasakibara, grinning in anticipation. The bluenette always loved the feeling of being wrapped in Murasakibara's embrace. The giants arms made him feel safe, and as he leaned into the boys chest, letting him take his weight, he couldn't have felt any more secure. Kagami on the other hand was still lying on the bed, his heartbeat almost back to normal. He couldn't say he was happy that he wouldn't get to touch Kuroko for the moment, but he also couldn't deny his curiosity for what Akashi had in store for him. He took a deep breath before pushing himself into a sitting position, turning to face the redhead before he spoke.  
"Ok then, show me what you've got Mr Emperor Eye." He purred, the nickname rolling smoothly off his tongue. Akashi grinned in response, excited to show the overconfident Kagami just what he had in store for him. The captain had accepted Kagami as a part of their group, he was very much against it at first, but after what his beloved Tetsuya had said, he changed his mind. Even so, he still didn't think Kagami was worthy of having sex with Kuroko just yet. Akashi knew that Kagami was a virgin, that he had no experience with matters like this. So before he would let the boy enter his beloved, he wanted to have Kagami be on the receiving end. He was sure that having experienced the sensation of having someone else inside of you, Kagami would realise how much it can hurt if done wrong, and be careful with Kuroko.   
"Are you going to just sit there and talk or are you going to get over here and show me you're not bluffing?" The captain asked, motioning for Kagami to come closer with his fingers. The virgin took a deep breath before moving, crawling across the bed before he was sitting right in front of Akashi, their faces only inches apart. He wasn't sure what to do next, was Akashi just going to get right into it? Would he want to kiss him or something like that? He had prepared himself to have sex with this man, but somehow kissing him seemed odd, it almost seemed more intimate. He was struggling to imagine the strong, dominant Akashi doing something so gentle. Just as he was trying to picture it in his mind, he was distracted by the sudden feel of a hand in his hair, pulling his head to the side. Before he could react Kise was kissing him, starting off slow and gentle but slowly getting more aggressive. It took him a few seconds to start moving his own lips, he had been anticipating a kiss from Akashi, and Kise's sudden touch had surprised him. He was somewhat relieved it was the blonde kissing him though, it seemed so much more natural than Akashi doing so. Kagami knew Akashi must kiss Kuroko, and that didn't seem weird to him, but he could just never imagine the all too perfect captain kissing him. Once he got used to the contact though, he slowly closed his eyes, taking away his sense of sight so his sense of touch could be enhanced. Kise's tight grip in his hair stung slightly with a sharp pain, but it was a pain he didn't really mind. Just as he was feeling engrossed in the sensation of kissing the blonde man, he felt another rather intrusive touch below. Just as Akashi had promised, he wasn't being gentle with Kagami, skipping past kissing or other shows of affection and starting to prepare him, taking a bottle of lube from the bedside table and lathering up a finger before pushing it into Kagami's entrance.   
"A-Akashi-" Kagami shrieked out in surprise, trying to keep the sound from escaping but failing.   
"Yes? Do you have some sort of problem?" Akashi looked at him with accusing eyes and an annoyed face, leaving his finger where it was as he asked.   
"N-no, I was just surprised. You can keep going, I won't back out now." The ace replied sheepishly, feeling like he was at Akashi's mercy, but still trying to assert some sort of dominance.   
"Good." Was all Akashi gave in response, wanting to waste no more time on idle chit-chat. He continued to prepare the ace, sliding his finger in and out with a certain rhythm. The touch made Kagami flinch, his body stiffening every time the finger went deeper, and even more so when Akashi added another. Kise was there for him though, deepening their kiss in an attempt to distract him. Kagami found himself entranced by the blondes tongue as it moved swiftly through his mouth. While he was being prepared, the same was being done to Kuroko. He laid on top of Murasakibara as the giant scissored two abnormally large fingers through him, his head resting on his lovers broad chest. He had done this so many times before, and he knew exactly what he was doing as he grinded into Murasakibara's hand, making his finger go deeper and stretching him further.   
"Ugh, I'm ready Murasakibara." He groaned out, enjoying the feel of the giants hand but craving something bigger.   
"Ok Kuro chin!" The giant responded as he moved to push Kuroko into the bed, but the shadow rejected his movement, instead electing to climb further onto him, placing his hands on his chest and lining himself up just above Murasakibara's hard cock.  
"Let me be on top for now, I feel like riding someone." He purred out enticingly, making the purple haired boy obey his request. He started slowly, grinding against Murasakibara's tip, rocking himself back and forward in almost torturously slow motions. As he did so, Aomine and Midorima watched on in envy, wishing they were a part of the action and thinking about how they could join in. Aomine wanted to be inside of his Tetsu, he didn't mind if it was both him and Murasakibara doing it, he just wanted to lose himself in the feeling of his lover. He could hardly do that while the boy was riding atop the giant, so he ignored the insane desire inside him and forced himself to wait, knowing that it wouldn't be too long before Murasakibara flipped Kuroko over and gave him an opportunity. Midorima on the other hand saw an immediate opening, and he took it without hesitation, joining Kuroko by climbing atop Murasakibara, sitting on his broad chest and thrusting his erection towards Kuroko's open mouth. The bluenette understood the situation immediately, bending down and starting to lick Midorima's length up and down as he finally started to push himself down on Murasakibara.   
"A,uuuugh" Kuroko heard a moan erupting from Kagami's mouth, looking across the bed to see him on all fours, Akashi finally entering him for real. The captain pushed in slowly, taking his time until he was fully sheathed in the other redhead. It took all of his concentration to fight back his instincts to just go wild, having to remind himself that Kagami wasn't nearly as experienced as his Tetsuya.   
"You, You can move." Kagami whimpered out, having adjusted to the feeling of another man inside him. He tried to sound strong, but one look at his strained face showed Kise that he was struggling. Just as Akashi started to pull back, Kise thrust his cock into Kagami's mouth, giving the ace something to focus on so he could forget the pain. He tried to repeat what he had done to Aomine earlier, making use of his tongue while he slid the dick through his mouth, and as Akashi thrust himself back inside, he found that it had barely hurt. A few thrusts more and Kagami started to move without even thinking, rubbing himself up against Akashi's crotch and rocking his hips back and forth. He wasn't in pain anymore, he was feeling amazing, almost drowning in his ecstasy.   
"Oh my god, yes, yes!" He screamed out involuntarily as Akashi sped up. The captain, now confident that Kagami could take whatever he gave him, removed any limits he had placed on himself and let his instincts take over. He thrust his erection in and out, in and out, giving Kagami no time to rest. At the same time Kise had grabbed a hold of the ace's hair, and using his grip to pull Kagami into him, forcing him to deep throat him and moving him back and forth in time with Akashi's pumping erection.   
"How's that Kagami? Or should I be calling you Taiga?" Akashi taunted, knowing how good he was making the ace feel, but wanting to hear it come from his mouth. Kagami tore himself away from Kise for a moment to answer.  
"Oh god, call me Taiga. And you-uuuh-" He slung the words back, pausing as Akashi hit him just right, "you know damn well it feels good, do I have to say it out loud?" He continued, thinking that using words to describe just how good he felt was a waste of time which could be much better used. As soon as he was done speaking his mouth was back on Kise, going back to deep throating him as Akashi kept on relentlessly thrusting into him.   
"You're such a quick leaner Kagamichi, your tongue feels so good!" The blonde chirped out enthusiastically as his dick was engulfed by Kagami, its surface wet with plenty of saliva. Kagami still had a lot to learn, and he wasn't quite as skilled as Kuroko at pleasuring other men just yet, but he was definitely making progress, pushing himself back onto Akashi's erection as Kise's dick hit the back of his mouth, almost making him gag. Next to him on the bed, Kuroko was doing much the same, but in his case; he was the one in control. He had both Murasakibara and Midorima at his mercy, sitting atop the giant as he moved up and down as fast as he could, impaling himself on Murasakibara's cock every time. Despite his fevered movements though, he still managed to keep Midorima's erection in his mouth, almost having made the shooter cum.   
"Ah! Mu-Murasakibara, what are you?!" A scream came from Midorima as he felt two large hands on his ass and something soft and wet at his hole, bringing his attention away from Kuroko temporarily.   
"You're the one sitting on me so you can get closer to Kuro chin, if Mido chin is gonna stick his ass in my face then I'm gonna have my fun with it." Murasakibara retorted in a droll voice, thinking it was too troublesome to give any more of an explanation. His tongue flicked up against Midorima's puckered hole, making the green haired boy squirm.   
"Uh, no, no more, Mura-Ahh!" The shooter tried to protest, he tried to say no, but it was easy to tell from the tone of his voice that no matter what he said, he didn't want this to stop. As Murasakibara's tongue finally pushed its way inside, and his dick was deep throated by Kuroko, a scream escaped from Midorima's mouth, interrupting his resistance with unparalleled ecstasy.   
"No, no, no!" He screamed out no but his body screamed yes, Kuroko wondered how on earth he could still pretend he didn't like this, but he didn't let it bother him. After all, he knew that Midorima got embarrassed so easily, and that he would deny his feelings to hide that embarrassment, but Kuroko had fallen in love with all of Midorima, including that part of him. At the rate they were going at though, it wasn't long before Midorima came into Kuroko's mouth, having been sent over the edge from the stimulation of both his dick and his insides.  
"Aahhh!" He moaned out uncontrollably as his white liquid spilled into his lovers mouth while Murasakibara continued to thrust his tongue into him, he would never admit it, but the giants touch made him feel like he had never experienced an orgasm like this. He could definitely see himself letting this happen again in the future. He almost fell into Kuroko as he rode out his high, but Murasakibara caught him before he could, spending a few more seconds feeling the inside of Midorima before he let go, letting the now exhausted boy move to the side and rest. With him out of the way, Mursakibara grabbed hold of Kuroko and pulled him off of him, missing the sensation of the bluenette riding him almost immediately, but knowing it wouldn't be long before he could feel him again. The sweet-tooth pushed Kuroko onto his back, forcing him to lie on the bed as he prepared to enter him again. Before he did though, Kuroko brought his hands up to grip his purple hair, pulling his head closer to him so they could kiss, intertwining their tongues together and feeling out each others mouths. As they kissed, Murasakibara pushed himself back in, and within seconds, Aomine had moved to join them, pushing Murasakibara slightly to the side to fit himself in.  
"Mine chin? Did you wanna have your turn as well?" The giant questioned, in the past he might have pushed the power forward away, not wanting to give up his Kuro chin for anyone, but now he was happy to share him, knowing that they could double the pleasure for their lover.  
"Hell yeah I do, you're cool with that right Tetsu?" He asked Kuroko, more as a courtesy than an actual request, knowing perfectly well that the bluenette would be more than happy to let him.  
"Hah, hah, of course, do whatever you want to me." Kuroko panted out, his breath heavy.  
"A-aa-aaaah!" He started to scream out as Aomine complied with his request, slowly entering him alongside Murasakibara who was already fully sheathed inside him. Aomine paused for a moment, leaving his dick inside Kuroko but not pushing it in any further. He was almost certain that his lover's screams weren't signs for him to stop, he was sure that his Tetsu was enjoying this, but he had to make sure.  
"A-Aomine, don't stop, uugh, for the love of god don't stop." Kuroko moaned out in pained pleasure, needing Aomine to understand that his screams were a sign that he wanted Aomine to continue, that the ace was making him feel so good he just had to vocalise those thoughts.  
"Your wish is my command." Aomine purred out to the boy he was inside of, not minding being bossed around if Tetsu was the one telling him what to do. He grabbed onto the bluenettes hips as he pushed himself further inside, only to find Murasakibara placing his hands over top, tightening his already firm grip. Kuroko could feel Aomine's nails against his skin, as if they were about to rip him apart, but he couldn't care less if they pierced his skin, if they made him bleed, he just wanted to be touched by these men he loved. With a solid grip, Aomine and Murasakibara started to move together, thrusting in and out of their lover and making him scream out every time.  
"Ah, oh god that's good, Aomine, Mura-aah! Right, right there-" He yelped and moaned, not sparing a single thought to worry about how loud he was being. When he had first done this he had felt like he was going to be torn apart from the inside, had thought that he could never enjoy something that hurt this much. But once he had gotten through the pain he found out just how good it felt to be filled so completely, and now, the only pain it brought him was a subtle stinging in his ass that he craved just as much as the pleasured ecstasy it brought him.  
"Ne, Kagamichi, do you wanna try what Kurokochi's doing too? Akashichi and I could really show you why he's moaning so loud." Kise leaned down to whisper into Kagami's ear, loving the attention the redhead was giving to his erection but getting more and more jealous of his ex-teammates the more he saw. The blond took his dick in one hand and held the aces chin with the other, lifting his head up so he was looking at him. All the while, Akashi was still thrusting into him, and it was all Kagami could manage to not lose control and cum all over the bed, but the captain took notice of Kise's actions and paused for a moment, guessing what he had proposed without even having to hear it.  
"I, I don't know if I can take both of you…" Kagami whimpered out nervously, not sure how he should answer. After coming this far, he didn't want to say no now, especially after these men had made him feel so many new things, so many things he would surely never get enough of. But despite that, he was still hesitant about following Kuroko's example.  
"Oh come on, if Kurokochi can do it then I'm sure you can too Kagamichi~" The blond persisted, wanting to ease some of the aces hesitation.  
"Ryouta doesn't want to force you to do this Taiga, and I'd rather not either, but if you want to prove to us that you can handle a relationship with Tetsuya, then you really should give it a go. Whether you do or you don't though, I'll have you screaming my name either way, I am absolute after all, Ta~i~ga~." Akashi joined in on the conversation, snaking his hands across the aces body until one was against his thigh and the other lightly caressing his left nipple. He drew out the last word in a seductive tone, staring into the boys eyes as he did so. Kagami didn't know how to respond, even if he wanted it, how should he express that desire? Both Akashi and Kise had stopped for the moment, giving him some time to think clearly, but his eyes were still clenched closed as the captains fingers brushed against his nipple before pinching it just slightly, starting to cloud his thoughts again.  
"D,do it." He managed to stutter out, feeling embarrassed by his shameless desire, but wanting it too much to mind.  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Akashi questioned, having heard the ace without problem, but teasing him anyway.  
"I said, you can do it. What they're doing to Kuroko, you can do it to me too." Kagami reiterated, he spoke slowly, deliberately, but he eventually got the whole sentence out. Kise slowly started to make his way behind the ace, trailing his hands down his body as he did so, until he was on his knees besides his former captain, a devilish grin on his face as he prepared to give Kagami just what he wanted.  
"It'll hurt at first Kagamichi, but if you can just endure it for a little bit I promise it'll feel good!" Kise advised the boy he was about to enter, knowing that even though he wanted this, he was still scared about it. Kagami simply nodded his head in response, perhaps unconsciously realising that he should save his voice for what was to come. Kise took his time pushing himself inside to join Akashi, letting his dick slide through the mixture of lube and pre cum that was already lining the ace's walls.  
"Oh, oooh god, no, this was a mistake, oh god please no-" Kagami yelped, his fingers digging into the mattress to try and distract himself from the pain. He felt like the two men were going to break him, that surely he couldn't survive this kind of torture. Tears started to fall from his eyes involuntarily, but he didn't try to fight back. He screamed that it was a mistake but he didn't try to force either of them away from him. He let them do what they wanted to him as he grit his teeth, a pained expression lining his face. He could do this. He knew he could. Even though it hurt now, even though he couldn't stop the screams from escaping his mouth, he knew it would get better. Kise wanted to stop when he heard Kagami, thinking that he had gone too far after all, but Akashi didn't let him. The captain was sure that it wouldn't be long before Kagami's screams would turn into pleasured moans.  
"Do you feel good yet Kagamichi? Is the pain all gone?"  
"Moan for me Taiga, that's an order." The pair purred out as they rammed into the redhead, knowing that if the pain hadn't started to ebb away just yet, it wouldn't be too long before it did.  
"M,mmmm, I, maybe I can do this after all." Kagami groaned in response, appreciating the pairs encouragement. Any other time he would hate to be ordered around by anyone, let alone Akashi, but right now, he was in no condition to ignore the mans command.  
"Uuugh, more, Kise, Aka- mmm-more " He found himself unable to control the sounds seeping from his mouth, finally understanding the reason behind Kuroko's pure, unadulterated moans. He felt like he was just about to cum, the feeling of two men thrusting deep inside him was just too much to last much longer. Before he finished though, he wanted Akashi and Kise to give him everything they had.  
"Please, faster, harder, just do whatever you like." His voice was uneven as he spoke, switching from moaning to screaming and back again. Akashi and Kise rose to the challenge, speeding up and adjusting their positioning until they found what they were looking for.  
"Aaaaah!" Kagami cried out as one of the swelling erections inside him, god knows which one hit his prostate, showing him a feeling he had never felt before.  
"Right there, for the love of god hit me there again, I,I, I'm about to cum, I can feel it, uuuugh." His words had almost become unintelligible, a guttural mix of actual words and meaningless moans.  
"Oh? But I haven't finished yet, that's no good Taiga, I won't let you be the first to cum." Akashi scolded the boy, having his own plans that would be ruined if Kagami couldn't last any longer. Without stopping his frenzied thrusts, he managed to grab something from the bedside table to his right. Before Kagami could even ask what it was, Akashi had already brought the small, metallic object to his dick and slipped it on.  
"W-what is this?" Kagami questioned, suddenly feeling a loss of circulation in his erection, but Akashi and Kise just shushed him before getting back to their business. At the same time, Akashi threw a second cock ring towards Murasakibara, who caught it and slid it onto his lovers cock.  
"Oh god, just let me cum Murasakibara, I'm begging you." Kuroko knew exactly what had been done to him, and he didn't like it. He felt so close to his release, and to have it torn away from him was just too cruel.  
"Be patient Tetsu, trust me." Aomine reassured him, having figured out his ex-captains plan. As if they were all psychically linked, Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise and Akashi all started to thrust into their lovers with everything they had, making wild frenzied movements as they rammed themselves in again and again.  
"Tetsu, oooh god, I'm gonna cum in you Tetsu."  
"Uuugh, Kagamichi I'm almost there-"  
"Let me cum inside you Kuro chin, I want to give this to you."  
"I'll show you what it means to kneel before me Taiga, I'll make you take my cum." Each one of them warned as they came closer to the egde, oh so close. They had all seemed dominant and overpowering earlier, to the virgin Kagami. But now they let go of anything holding them back and showed everything to the ace, letting themselves be taken over by their desire.  
"Ah, ah, ah, aaah!" Both Kagami and Kuroko moaned out at almost the same time, at the mercy of the men who so desperately wanted find that sweet release. Kise was the first one to let loose inside his lover, spilling his seed into Kagami and filling him with the white liquid. The other three followed suit shortly after, all refusing to stop until they psychically could not move any more. The sound of each of the men's heavy breathing combined could easily be mistaken for some kind of high speed vehicle, everyone in the room was beyond exhausted.  
"Damn that was good, holy crap." Aomine remarked, still trying to catch his breath.  
"I don't even remember the last time I felt that good." Kise added, also feeling pretty low on oxygen.  
"What about Kuro chin and Kaga chin though? Why did you make them wear cock rings Aka chin?" The giant questioned, having had an amazing time himself but wanting to make sure that his lovers would experience the same.  
"Don't worry Atsushi, I just thought I would be considerate and leave the finale to the two lovebirds." As he spoke, Akashi pulled himself out of Kagami and reached to his dick to remove the metal, being sure to let his fingers linger on its hard surface for just a moment as he did so. Murasakibara nodded his head and smiled in acknowledgement of Akashi's plan, and whispered some lewd words of encouragement to Kuroko before pulling out of his lover and removing the cock ring. Kise and Aomine also pulled themselves out, knowing when to give someone else a turn. The four joined Midorima, who had been watching the orgy playing out in front of him with his hand stroking his member, having felt incredibly turned on by watching them have their way with each other.  
"Looks like you've been having plenty of fun by yourself Midorima." Aomine teased the green haired boy, but Midorima refused to let it get to him, giving back a snide comment about how he could have made Kuroko feel even better if Aomine were the one sitting on the sideline. The other three started to join in on the pairs banter, but everything they said was nothing more than white noise to Kuroko and Kagami, who, after an amazing time with their boyfriends, were alone with each other once again.  
"Kuroko, today has been so crazy, but I don't regret a thing. I never could have anticipated this, and to be honest it really shocked me. But if I go back to earlier this afternoon and do something different, I wouldn't change a thing." Kagami admitted earnestly, having used the time he took catching his breath to think of the perfect thing to say. So many things had happened to him so quickly, and he had discovered so much about himself, and what made him shiver with pleasure. Even so, despite all the indescribable feelings and unexplainable sensations that the generation of miracles had given to him, what he treasured most was this new found relationship he had with the best friend he had been hopelessly in love with for so long.  
"I could say the same thing Kagami, I swear, my love life is just insane, and I don't think there's a single normal aspect of it. But you know what? Normal can go to hell, because I love everyone here, and I love you." A smile lit up the bluenette's face as he responded, and his eyes shone as he stared into his new lover's red orbs. As he listened to Kuroko speak, Kagami's heard almost stopped as he realised that Kuroko was telling him that he loved him. He wasn't saying that he wouldn't mind falling in love with him like he had earlier that day, he wasn't just screaming something out in the middle of passionate love making. He was saying it clearly, with no room for misinterpretation.  
"I love you too. For so long now, I've loved you so much." Tears threatened to fall from the aces eyes as he spoke, but unlike before when he was still getting used to Kise and Akashi's intrusion, there was nothing pained about his expression. His eyes welled up in joy, so happy about everything that had happened. Before any liquid could escape his eyes though, Kuroko's lips were there. Having crawled across the bed, the bluenette was now crouched over Kagami, his lips stopping the ace from crying.  
"I know we're having a serious moment and all, and right now I just want to hold onto you and never let go, but before that, I'm just dying to finish what we started." Kuroko purred out as he reminded Kagami of the situation.  
"Oh really? Well I think that can be arranged." The ace responded, trying his best to sound cool after pouring his heart out. He moved to take control, but Kuroko stopped him, insisting he be on top like he had been for Murasakibara.  
"You've done enough for now, just let me look after you, ok?" The bluenette gently soothed as he brought his face down to Kagami's, their lips almost touching.  
"Ok." Was all Kagami needed to say before Kuroko kissed him, gently at first but getting more fierce very quickly. Kuroko knew that now wasn't the time for kissing though, and after a few seconds he moved his attention further down as he lined himself up over Kagami's cock. He knew that the redhead wasn't far away from finishing, and he was very much in the same boat himself. Kuroko had asked his lover to let him take care of him, but there was still one thing he wanted him to do. As he lowered himself onto Kagami's erection, he brought the aces hand to his own, and relishing in the pleasure as Kagami started to stroke up and down.  
"Kagami, I know you're almost ready, I want you to cum in me." Kuroko begged, needing to feel his new boyfriends semen inside him.  
"I'll give you my cum, I'll give you whatever you want." Kagami complied, feeling himself going crazy as his dick was engulfed by Kuroko's impossibly tight walls, even after everything he had done.  
"Aaa-aaah!" Screams erupted from Kuroko as he came first, sending his liquid through the air before splashing all over Kagami's chest, coating him with the sticky juice. Seconds later Kagami finally came inside the boy he loved, riding out his high while letting out all sorts of lewd noises. After they had finished, Kuroko simply let himself collapse onto Kagami, not caring that he had fallen into a mess of his own cum. Now that the pair had finally finished, the rest of the miracles started to call out to them, congratulating Kagami on finally going all the way with his crush, but to their surprise, they found that the pair had already passed out, both far too tired to stay awake any longer.  
"Geez, way to steal all the glory at the last minute and leave us with your mess." Aomine told them off, more speaking to himself than at the sleeping pair.  
"Come on, they deserve some rest, they've worked hard for us." Midorima retorted, leading to similar comments from everyone else. Murasakibara suggesting that they ignore the cleaning until the next day, Kise remarking how cute the pair looked together, and Akashi convincing everyone to follow the lovebirds example and get some rest themselves. Before anyone could fall asleep though, a faint sound rung through the room, a small voice in the silence.  
"I love you… all of you…" Kuroko mumbled in his sleep as his grip on Kagami tightened unconsciously. With a collective sigh over just how adorable their lover was, the miracles slowly fell into sleep, until no one was awake, and the only sound was the occasional word of endearment from the slumbering Kuroko, and the breathing of the seven men, each one having found a new love that day.


End file.
